Rise Of The Guardians 2: Daughter of Darkness (Rewritten Version)
by Wheeler1
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION! When Jack is kidnapped by none other than Pitch, he meets someone surprising; Pitch's daughter. Even more surprising then that? He knew her? Follow Jack as he tries to remember her and tries to not have a massive crush on her while a new threat comes along. O.C.'s used! Includes Over-protective father!Pitch. I don't own ROTG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello!**

 **If you recognize this story, or are just completely new to me and my stories, WELCOME!**

 _ **THIS STORY IS THE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN VERSION!**_ **SAME PLOT (KINDA) BUT CHANGED DRASTICALLY!**

 **This was my very first chapter story I started when I was 12, and I was new to writing. Literally. Now I am 16 and making this a new story to see how far I've come! (That, and it would be a huge hassle to replace every chapter in that story. Ya'll can see that it grew from its cringey-ness like I did)And ya'll are gonna join in!**

 **Also, I've gotten this a lot so I'm just gonna make this clear now;**

 _ **THIS IS MOVIE BASED! I HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK SERIES, ALL OF THIS IS FOLLOWING THE EVENTS OF THE MOVIE ONLY!**_

 **I am also in the process of rewriting the following books after, so I highly suggest not reading them after you finish this book unless it says in the description thats its the completely rewritten version.**

 **So! I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It had been three years since Pitch had tried to destroy the Guardians. But, thanks to Jamie and his friends, they had defeated him. The formally known Big Four-now five when Jack became one- all including North, Tooth, Sandman, and Bunnymund were busy either with work, or welcoming their newest member Jack Frost, who was currently sitting on a window seat in North's main room in his work shop. He sighed.

 _'Okay, I know they're working, but this is starting to get boring.'_

Sandy was busy giving dreams to children, Tooth was collecting teeth, North was busy for Christmas, and Bunny, more than likely was starting to color eggs for next Easter. So normally what they always did. Jack stood up, and decided to walk around the Workshop. Walking past numerous Yeti's, elves, and the occasional toy robot or flying airplane, Jack made it to the globe. Upon seeing every continent lit up with many little dots, many _believers,_ he smiled _._

Despite his doubts due to his years of isolation, it felt great to be a Guardian. It felt nice to be needed. He had a purpose, a meaning, something he had really always wanted. And, amazingly, shortly after he was initiated, his memories slowly started to come back. Not a lot nor often, but bits and pieces here and there. The thought that someday he'd had all of his memories back, well, he was ecstatic!

"Jack! There you are!" A thick Russian voice came through, which belonged to North. Jack turned to see North walking towards him, a big smile on his face. Jack smiled back, happy to see him. Now he had someone to talk to.

"Hey, North! Takin' a break from Christmas work?" Jack really hoped he was, but Christmas was only a few weeks away, so he highly doubted it.

The Russian laughed, "No, not really. Just a little while." Jack felt his smile waver a bit. "But, I thought you wanted some company so," North threw his arms up in the air, "Here I am!"

The teen laughed. "Ok! Fine by me, I'm bored as it is."

North looked at Jack with an almost knowing look," So, how's being a new Guardian?"

Jack's smile grew bigger. "It's so much fun!"

North nodded, "That is good Jack!" But their to-short talk was over when Phil the Yeti came tumbling in the room, saying...well, whatever Yeti's say. North groaned. He turned to Jack, "More work, sorry Jack." And with that, he walked out of the room. Jack sighed, leaning against the railing around the globe. Then, something in the corner caught his eye. _Black sand._ At first, Jack thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but then it started to cover the whole globe. A sinister laugh filled the room.

 _Pitch was back._

Jack's eyes go wide. He could hardly believe it. Hadn't his Nightmares ripped him apart or something? Jack did nothing but stare for a minute, but Pitch's voice filled the whole room.

"Hello, Frost. Miss me?"

Jack froze. Should he run for it? That probably wasn't the best idea. No, wait, that was a great idea! Way better than letting Pitch get him that easily! He turned around, Pitch being at the door, the only door besides the roof. The roof, however, had Nightmares around it, their golden beady eyes staring down at Jack.

"How...?" Jack began, blinking in confusion, but he quickly shook out of it to glare at the Boogeyman. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Pitch mockingly hummed as if to think, "Hm, thought it'd be fun. You should know, _brat._ "

"Hey, _pal,_ you know what would be fun? Leaving me alone." Jack smirked.

"I think not." Pitch countered. "Not after you defeated my plan."

"Oh, when did I become the sole reason your plan didn't work? Cause I think that was _allllll_ you." The air was incredibly tense, and Jack was ready to strike. Pitch's look became dark. Jack continued to smirk, because annoying his enemy was actually very amusing.

"When you became a Guardian."

Jack actually got a bit offended by that. "Oh, really? By the way, how are you still here? I don't get it. We saw your Nightmares take you back where you belong."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I made you measly Guardians _think_ that. It was all a ploy, you dimwit. Do you really think my own creations will attack me?"

Jack rested his staff on his shoulder slowly, glaring at the insult, his ice blue eyes scanning Pitch for any sign of him about to pounce. "Well, no. Okay then, what are you waiting for?" He drawled, his staff moving to his hands.

Dark sand whipped from Pitch's hands, nearly hitting Jack, but he quickly dodged them. Pitch was fast, yes, but Jack was like the wind. Jack flung his staff from one side of him to the other, ice shooting out. Pitch raised his arms to block it. Because they were in a closed room, it was starting to grow cold and dark. Jack realized that he would soon have a huge disadvantage; Pitch could see in the dark, Jack couldn't. The Guardian had paused when he noticed that, and nearly got hit.

Soon, it was dark. He hoped the lights of the globe would help him, but the black sand had curled around it. Jack slammed into a wall, then a banister, then about every other thing in that room because _he couldnt see._ Jack squinted, struggling to see some kind of movement, or feel some kind of heat, but he knew it was a lost cause. The dark can be cold, Pitch could be the same temperature if needed.

"It's no use Jack." Pitch said from _somewhere_.

"Where are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" Pitch sighed, rolling his wrist around to make a ball of black sand. The teen was turning in circles, trying desperately to spot the man. Pitch rolled his eyes, aiming to throw the ball at his head.

When the black sand smacked into Jack's face, he crumpled to the ground, then his world went, ironically, Pitch Black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whoo! Here we go! First chapter down!**

 **Basically like the first chapter, but the others are different, I promise haha.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **I know its really soon to update this, but I just need to get this chapter in haha**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: yeah, that was something I had added after this book was made, and its something I fixed, so now their relationship will seem more real lol**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack groaned. His head hurt, his body hurt. What happened?

Oh yeah. Pitch. Wait. Did he kidnap him? Well, looking at his surroundings, it looked like he had, considering that he was in a cell. The lighting was annoyingly dim, but it was enough for him to see. There was a bench hooked onto the wall, and that was about it. Classy.

"Wakey, wakey Jack!" sneered a voice, which could only be Pitch. When he walked in, Jack swore the room got darker. He didnt mind, that meant he couldnt really see Pitch's stupid face. But still, Jack could feel the anger flood through him. He felt around for his staff, and when he didn't feel it next to him he looked down, thinking it was on the floor. It wasn't. Now Jack felt more panic than anger.

"W-Where's my staff?!" He asked, looking at Pitch with bewildered eyes.

Pitch stared at him for a moment."...Did you _really_ think I would let you keep it?"

Jack backed up, aiming a death glare at Pitch. "Fine. Just tell me where it's at."

Pitch gave an agitated sigh, "With Elizabeth."

Jack looked confused. "Who's Elizabeth?"

Pitch stared at him blankly for a moment, like he assumed Jack should know. "My daughter." Jack froze at that.

Pitch has a daughter?

Jack was just so confused. How could _Pitch_ have a daughter? Okay, his staff could wait a moment, he need answers right now, "Okay, okay, wait, hold up. How can _you_ have a daughter? And how could she not hate you?"

Pitch kept looking at Jack with a vacant stare, because he successfully tuned the Guardian out for a blissful second. "You're really annoying, you know that right?"

Jack glared at him." Shut up."

Pitch looked out the open door, which Jack was sure it wasn't there before. Pitch shouted, "Elizabeth!" The silhouette of a short figure showed a few seconds later, and Jack prepared himself to see a female Pitch. When the female came over into the dim-light, the confusion started.

Blonde hair is what surprised him. More then likely, Jack assumed, is that it was bleached. She had Pitch's nose, and her skin had that grey tone to it like Pitch's but slightly lighter. She was kinda short, and chubby. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt, dark jeans, and black Converse. Her grey eyes were scanning him when she saw him, as if she was trying to figure out a question. He realized she didnt seem alarmed that her father had this stranger in a _cell_ of all things. But, anyways, you could obviously tell she was Pitch's kid. Her nose was scrunched, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Jack thought it was actually kind of cute.

 _Woah, woah, woah, wait._

Did he really say Pitch's daughter was _cute?_ How hard did he hit his head, anyway?

"...Who is this?" Elizabeth asked, moving her gaze from Jack to her father, her voice holding this odd tone to it rather than annoyance.

"Jack Frost." Pitch said to his daughter, making her look just as confused as Jack was. There was this itching at the back of his head. He's _seen_ her before. But where?

Elizabeth looked back to him, eyebrows still scrunched, "Jack..." She mumbled, locking eye contact with him, and Jack couldn't stand it. Her eyes were holding him in place. He would bitterly admit it; she had very pretty eyes.

"Uh...Hi?" Jack offered.

"Hello." She muttered.

Jack was trying to look away. "Can...Can you stop that? I, uh, your eyes. They're...They're hard to look away from?"

Her cheeks tinted pink, looking away, feeling as awkward as he did. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I could do that."

Jack decided to ignore Pitch, who was giving him a flat look, "I...assume you have my staff?"

A smile grew on her face, her features turning a bit more smug, "Yes, I do."

Jack had a sudden, stupid idea, "Say 'what' if you're gonna give me my staff back?" He quickly said.

"No." She said, not missing a beat, her playfully smug smile still in place.

Another idea, but this one was risky, "Huh, beautiful _and_ smart? Not surprising-"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," She muttered with a nervous laugh, her face grew red again. Jack frowned in disappointment and slight frustration as he watched her quickly leave the room.

Pitch was giving him a low glare, "Now, I believe I misheard whatever you were doing, because it seemed like you were _flirting?"_

"Maybe." Jack gave him a cool look.

"I'm going to tell you something; _dont."_

"Then what was the point of bringing her in here if you were going to risk that?" Jack drawled, rolling his eyes, his head still rested on his fist. "I heard I'm quite the 'Lady Magnet', y'know,"

Pitch didn't answer him, but he heard his question. All he did was walk out, grumbling something in annoyance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pitch, my guy, you done messed up**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Heres more!**

 **DaughterOfLoki: I'm gonna have fun rewriting a protective Pitch!**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Glad you liked it!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He's seen her before. That's what Jack was trying to figure out. He's been trying to ever since Pitch left, which was several hours.

"Where do I know her from?" Jack muttered. "Did I see her when I first became a Spirit? No...I think I'd remember her face...well, her eyes at least..."

.

 _Jack laughed, chasing his little sister, Pippa, through the forest. Jack was eleven at the time, Pippa being seven._

 _"Pippa! Where'd you go?!" Jack laughed. He leaned against the tree, hearing his sister's giggling from somewhere. Once he caught his breath, he turned around before tripping on a tree root and falling onto someone._

 _When Jack looked down, he saw the most impressive grey eyes that seemed unreal. Slowly, the rest of her face same into place. Same grey skin, same blonde hair, same pretty smile._

 _Elizabeth._

 _._

Jack shook himself out of the memory. He blinked, eyebrows knitting together. So, he _did_ know her when he was alive. That...made him more confused! Jack gave a little hum. "Why do I keep thinking about her _eyes?"_

"Good to know my eyes are memorable."

Jack jumped, looking over to see Elizabeth. She was standing there, giving a light smile, her eyes seemingly glowing in the dim lighting. Another trait from Pitch.

"Oh I...I, uh, didn't hear the door open?" Jack questioned, "How long were you there?"

"A few seconds." She shrugged, "I came in here through the shadows. Sneakier."

Jack slowly nodded, eyeing her carefully, "Yeah...makes sense..." He sat up straighter, "Hey, have we met before?"

Elizabeth sat down in front of the cell, thinking for a moment, "I don't think so..."

"I've seen you before."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked up, that confused and hopeful look on her face again, but her hopeful look quickly became guarded. "Was...Was your name Jackson Overland?"

Jack backed up, "Uh...How do you know my old name?"

Elizabeth leaned closer, her lips slowly growing into a wide grin, "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He was still so confused. She was in his memories. Or, at least one. Why was she?

"Do you not remember me?" She laughed slightly, doubt growing in her eyes.

He shook his head slowly, "No...? Or, uh, I think so? Maybe? Should I know you?"

"Yes! We knew each other! Do you really not remember me?" She was buzzing with excitement, her eyes shining, "Me, you and Pippa?"

"You know my sisters name." Jack whispered, frowning.

"Because I knew her?" Elizabeth laughed, but then her smile fell. "...You really dont remember?"

"Not fully." Jack admitted. "Maybe you could tell me?"

Elizabeth shifted to a more comfortable position. "I...I can't believe you're _alive._ You're here. You're really here!" Her grin kept growing wider and wider, if that was even possible.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly, "Uh, yeah, your dad kidnapped me."

She rolled her eyes, "I realize that." She remembered that he asked a question, "And yes, I'll tell you how you know me. Like I said before, we knew each other. We were friends. _Best_ friends."

Jack didn't know what to say. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to force his mind to remember her fully. Blank. His mind was blank. But even then, he think he would remember being friends with Pitch Black's daughter.

.

 _He could hear her laugh. Jack was running through the woods again, this time he knew he was being followed. He turned to see a girl with those grey eyes again. Elizabeth. She looked a bit older here._

 _"Jack! C'mon! Give me a break!" She nearly gasped. Her slightly chubby form was trying to keep up with his thin and agile one._

 _"No! That's cheating!" Jack gave a light snort, and began to climb a tree. He could hear Elizabeth say 'hey!'._

 _"No it isn't!" She countered glaring up at him._

 _Jack hooked his legs to the branch and swung down to get eye level with her, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, making him do the same._

 _._

Jack blinked out of the memory. That...That was weird.

"Hey, Jack, are you okay?" Elizabeth was giving him a concerned look, and her hand was poised like she had been snapping her fingers.

His mind had that fuzzy feeling again. "Y...Yeah..." He locked eye contact with her, "I think...I'm starting to remember you, if that makes sense. I still...I dont have all my memories before I died." Why was he telling her this? Well, she was easy to talk to for some reason. He felt like he could confide to her about anything. Which was strange; Jack wasn't really the type to confide in people.

She nodded, understandingly, "Oh. I see."

"I just...I saw you..." But yet, she could make him stutter and fumble his words. "I mean, another memory with you. It's weird. I _knew_ you, apparently really well, yet I don't _know_ anything about you!" He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well." She began, "Maybe it'll come with time." She moved her bangs, "But, maybe we can start over? Like, until your memory comes back. I would tell you all about us, but it probably would confuse you more."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, if I can't remember being best friends with you, why would I remember all the time we spent together?"

She gave a bittersweet smile. Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Okay. Starting from the top again." Her hand stuck through the bars, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Black. And you are?"

Jack smirked, grabbing her hand and shook it, ignoring the temporary shock that appeared when their skin met, "Well, hello. I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you."

She giggled slightly. "Nice to meet you too."

.

.

.

North, Tooth, and Bunnymund were in North's work shop, just staring at the globe full of believers. They were looking for Jack. Bunnymund was painting an egg, trying to look like he wasn't worried. Sure, they did get into heated disagreements, but they were friends. Tooth didn't even bother hiding her worry over him. North's face was expressionless, while messing with this big machine that did moon-knows-what. Sandy was busy giving dreams to children; And looking for Jack.

I mean, it wasn't like Jack couldn't leave the Pole. Of course he could, but...it was just _off._

Oh, and they also found black sand. Yeah, that was important to mention.

"Okay, so we know Pitch has him." Bunny began, setting his egg aside, gently nudging it as it tumbled about. "But where is his lair?"

North sighed, "I do not know."

Tooth muttered something worriedly, before giving her fairies instructions, "Okay, okay, but we need to find out."

"I know, Tooth." North typed something.

"We need Sandy here," Bunny's nose twitched. "Maybe he found him?"

"Maybe..." Tooth sighed, "But maybe not. So it's best to keep searching. Should we be going on foot?"

North gave a slight smile, "Tooth, we all just did that hour ago."

Her face flushed, "Right, right, but maybe-"

Bunny stopped her, "We'll find him."

Sand fluttered through the window before Sandy did. He silently blew out a puff of air.

"Any sign?" Tooth was the first to ask. Sandy shook his head.

"Great." Bunny grumbled. "Hopefully we'll have luck tomorrow."

.

.

.

You know, Jack actually enjoyed her company. He never thought he would, but he did. She was witty and fast to respond, like he was. She brushed off his passive-aggressive comments about her father, which was great 'cause he made plenty of those. She was a good listener but could also ramble about something, which was entertaining.

"I'm assuming you're hair is naturally black." Jack pointed out, "Sorry, it's kinda throwing me off."

She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I am. I just prefer blonde. I haven't had black hair in a long time, actually."

"I wonder what you'd look like with dark hair," He replied, "Probably creepier." He curled his hands to mock claws.

She rolled her eyes at his joking tone, "Oh, absolutely. You should go back to brown hair and eyes. It's kinda throwing me off."

"Ha, ha." Jack said mockingly, "I think I'm good."

"Well, either way, I think you look fine." Jack stared at her for a second, her features turned embarrassed, "What I meant was, I'm fine with you having brown eyes and brown hair or blue eyes and white hair."

He smirked, "I know what you meant." He locked eyes with her, "You know, since we apparently knew each other, maybe you could let me out?"

"Can't." She said bluntly, "Dad said not to."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"He finds you very annoying." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jack gave a flat look. "Yeah. The feeling is mutual."

She began to laugh, "I assumed so."

They then sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Neither of them didn't really need to say anything, being in each other's company was enough. Elizabeth suddenly stood up. "Wait," Jack said, standing up also, "Where are you going?"

"It's night. You should probably sleep." She replied.

"No, I'm fine," Jack tried to say, but a yawn stopped him.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry."

"Okay." Jack muttered, "See you tomorrow, 'Beth."

"'Beth?" Elizabeth muttered, eyes slightly wide. "You...You called me 'Beth..."

Jack looked back at her, "Yeah? Do you not like it or something?"

"No, no, it's just...you used to call me 'Beth." She said.

"Did I?" Jack perked up at that. "Huh. Hopefully I'll remember some more."

Elizabeth nodded slightly, "Yeah. I hope you do too."

.

.

.

"Its been _days!_ And still no sign of him?" Tooth asked feverishly.

"No, not yet, Toothie," North reassured.

Bunny fought the urge to roll his eyes at her question, which she's asked nearly five times that hour, "We're worried too, but you need to just relax for one second."

Sandy nodded, pictures dancing on top of his head.

Tooth bit her lip, "I can't help it! He's our youngest Guardian!"

Something on their monitor caught their attention. North smiled.

"Bingo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I know the Guardians bit was pretty much the same, but idk what to do with them rn**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki: Rewriting it feels so different so I understand haha. The new chap of WC will be done and up soon!**

 **Mikayla Elwood(Guest): Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! You asked me to PM you, but youre a guest so I cant. In regards to your oc, I'm more interested in writing for my own characters, though if you started your own story I'll be happy to read it and give constructive criticism!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wind fluttered around them, happy to know they were getting Jack. It took them long enough!

"Its freezing." Bunny muttered.

Tooth gave him a look. "You were just at the Pole. I do not want to hear you complaining." She wagged a finger at him playfully.

"I was _inside!"_ Bunny defended, hugging himself more. Beside them, Sandy silently laughed.

Tooth tsked. "Alright, alright, fair enough." She sat down, legs crossed properly and sitting straight in order to calm down, but the buzzing and excitement in her chest was overpowering. They were getting their baby back!

"Almost there," North informed, smiling. Like Sandy, the conversation was incredibly amusing to the Cossack.

"Great," Bunny mumbled.

"You missed Jack, dont lie!"

"I do, but I don't miss his pranks. Which he'll do as soon as he sees me." Bunny glared at a cloud, before shivering.

Tooth shrugged, "And if he does, so what? Thats totally okay. Right, Sandy?" Sandy gave a happy nod and a thumbs up.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Can I resign?"

North laughed loudly at that, "No. You're stuck with us."

"Fantastic." He said, but a smile made its way on his features.

.

.

.

Pitch knew it was a mistake to kidnap Jack. Did he regret it? Of course he did! Not only was Jack flirting with his kid, he was pretty sure she was going to do the same back!

He gave a slight growl in frustration, and snapped his fingers, making a Nightmare spring to life, going into a room and did its work. He continued to frown.

Okay, even if she _was_ flirting, why did it have to be _Jack?_ Also known as, _an incredible nuisance._

Pitch forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to stay calm for a moment. He had to think.

Nope, nope, his protectiveness was getting in the way. Oh, what a shame.

.

.

.

They landed in front of a cave after an hour or two. Tooth fluttered out, ready to dash in, but Bunny quickly stopped her.

"Calm down, Tooth," Bunny laughed a little, "We dont know how this place works. We gotta be careful, okay?"

Tooth sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, "Okay. Be careful. Mhm."

North drew his swords, resting them on his shoulders and gave a slight smile. "C'mon, lets go."

Sandy made a little ball of sand to light the way. The long, dark tunnel gave a couple twists and turns without separating it anyway. So, the only option they had was to go forward blindly.

"Y'know, we should've made sure Pitch wasnt here," Bunny noted.

"We beat him once, "North said, "We beat him again, no?"

Tooth nodded, "I can punch a man more than once, you know. Especially when that man took my fairies and teeth." She frowned.

Sandy gave a silent laugh, giving her a thumbs up in approval.

"How long is this hallway?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know," North muttered, swords rested in his shoulders.

They paused when they heard a laugh, which sounded just like Jack.

"Jack?" Tooth questioned. "...You hear that too, right?"

Listening closer and focusing on the voice, they tried to pinpoint if he was above, below, or anywhere around them.

"Jack?" Bunny questioned loudly.

.

.

Jack had paused, eyebrows furrowing. He looked at Elizabeth.

"Did you hear that?" He asked quietly. "It sounded kinda like…"

" _Jack!"_

"Was that Tooth?" Jack stood up, a grin making its way onto his face.

Elizabeth stood up too, looking slightly worried. "Who is it?"

"The Guardians!" Jack laughed. "They're coming to get me!"

Elizabeth frowned. Jack stopped for a moment.

"Oh. Uhm." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "'Beth-"

"I'm really glad for you, Jack," She smiled. "I'll, uh, go." She made her way to the door.

"'Beth, wait," She turned back to look at him. "You could come with me, you know." His eyes averted hers. "I mean, if you want too."

She moved her hair out of her face, "I dont think so… I mean, I dont think my dad would appreciate that." She gave a little laugh, but her smile quickly dissolved. "Plus, I, uhm, obviously _look_ like him. It'd be awkward, due to...y'know..."

"Well," Jack sighed, "You can always come back. But I, uh," He coughed slightly, "I'd like to spend more time with my friend. You know, for, uhm, memories." His blue eyes finally met her grey ones, "I still obviously dont remember a lot about you."

Elizabeth's expression softened. She did miss Jack an awful lot, so the thought of him leaving made her chest ache, "You know...You're right. You dont remember a lot about me. You need me with you to help you remember." Her tone was passing, but it made Jack smile.

"So…?" He leaned in close, smirking, and knowing what she was going to say.

With a confirming smile, she said, "I'll go."

.

.

They oddly found Jack a few minutes later. It was as if Pitch wanted them to find them easily. No tricks, no hassle. Odd.

"Jack!" Tooth said, wanting to crush the younger in a hug. But, she couldnt, due to him being in a cell.

"Hey, guys," Jack laughed, "What did I miss?" He was so busy talking to the other Guardians, he didnt notice Elizabeth slip into the shadows.

"Nothin' much, Frostbite." Bunny laughed slightly, "Gettin yourself kidnapped?"

"Yeah," Jack smirked. "Wasnt borin' though."

"Really?" North asked, "How so?"

"'Beth."

The Guardians gave a confused look. "'Beth'?"

Jack frowned slightly for a second, before grinning again, "Elizabeth! She was my best friend before I died!"

Tooth gave a surprised look, just like the others, "You met an immortal when you were alive?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, a bit sheepish, "Yeah, I suppose. I still dont remember her fully, but I do remember _her."_

North smiled, "Well, where is she?"

Jack looked behind them, at the door, and gave a thoughtful look. "Hm. She was here a second ago... She'll probably show up randomly." He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"You know, you're taking this 'I was kidnapped' thing lightly, Frostbite," Bunny muttered, "You sure you okay?"

Jack snorted slightly, "Yeah, Kangaroo, I'm fine. Really. Pitch couldnt handle my bickering anyways. He was barely here."

"Wait, I just realized something," Tooth said, "How come this Elizabeth can walk around freely but you can't? I mean, I'm assuming shes another prisoner."

"I'm not." Came a light voice, making the Guardians jump. Jack saw Elizabeth standing there a bit awkwardly, cheeks slightly pink as she bit her lip.

"Oh, hey 'Beth!" Jack said casually to ease her nerves, because she did look nervous, and she gave him a thankful smile. "Guys, as you can tell, this is Elizabeth!"

The Guardians just gaped at her slightly, so her and Jack knew they could see the resemblance. The silence was so tense.

Tooth muttered lowly, "I wasn't aware..." But soon after she said that, she studied her closer. Elizabeth thought she saw her eyes widen slightly, but she must've caught herself.

"Um, hello," She said slowly, awkwardly, "It's, uh, very nice to meet you." She held out a shaky hand. Taking a deep breath, she remembered who her father was. She shouldn't be scared.

North was the first one to speak, and the first to take her hand, "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth, Jack has told us you were friends?"

She gave a smile, "Yes, how...how much has he told you?" She glanced at him, her look curious.

"Oh, nothin' much," Bunny said, "We just got here, Pitch-" He paused. Everyone flinched, but Elizabeth kept her smile, though it was now noticeably forced. Elizabeth knew she shared resemblance to her father, but it wasnt really enough to be _mistaken_ for him, not at all.

But instead she gave a laugh, "Ah, I guess theres no need for me to tell you who my father is, huh?"

Bunny's face was still set in a grimace, "Sorry."

Her forced smile didn't waver, "Its okay. I understand." She turned her attention to Jack, "I couldn't find the key, Dad must have it." Her hands moved in a circular motion, producing sand in her palms. She moved the sand into the keyhole of the cell, shifting the sand. A click sounded, and the cell door opened. "Ta daaa!" She said, a little weakly. Jack laughed a little, standing up.

As he walked out, he bowed to her, "Why, thank you, gracious one,"

With a light laugh of her own, she curtsied, "Not a problem, un-convict."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm a convict? How _cold. "_

She shrugged, " _Was._ Was a convict. I do believe I still have your staff, Jack," Elizabeth silently thanked him for being so casual, it eased her nerves.

"That you do. May I have it back, considering I am now an un-convict?" The Guardians gave amused smiles at their mocking tones, though they couldnt deny they still felt wary around her.

Elizabeth hummed, as if she was thinking about whether she should return it or not. She nodded, reached into the shadows and out came Jack's staff. "You may."

"Magician." Jack smirked as he took his staff from her hands. She scrunched her nose playfully.

"...You gonna kiss?" Bunny questioned, making the two give him a surprised look. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed.

"...No?" Jack said, voice slightly strained.

"Oh." Bunny tried not to laugh, "With all that flirtin', I thought you were, Frostbite."

Jack frowned, his cheeks a slight purple, "I-I wasnt flirting!"

North laughed, shaking his head, "Of course you weren't," He winked, "Lets go, then."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oh god im about to be a junior in 2 days wtf**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: I kind of am haha! And no, they werent my idea, but I took a concept and made it my own**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you! And no he wasnt~! ;)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pitch was in America, nearly finished giving nightmares. In fact, this was his last country to go to. For the most part, he hadnt focused on Jack flirting with his kid, but when he did, it took him a while to shake it off.

 _Were the Guardians there?_

He didn't care if they took Jack. He knew that Elizabeth would stay there. She wasn't stupid. '

 _But what if she leaves?_

No, she wouldn't! Jack was a stupid, obnoxious, and just plain _annoying_ teenager! Why on earth would she want to stay with him? Well, Pitch did have to give the kid some credit; He did die saving his sister. Boo, hoo.

Elizabeth on the other hand, she was a very intelligent girl, and just reminded him of her mother.

Her Mother.

Natrix.

Now, that wasnt her real name, it was Mithra. Natrix, it was a nickname for the genus _Natrix,_ which was the name for typically water snakes and grass snakes, and the said snakes would follow her often. It was as if they were connected to her, thus the nickname was born.

Oh, how he missed her. She was of Southeast Asian descent, daughter of a slave and a peasant girl. Tanned skin, with a stocky, well built body and calloused hands. Dark eyes, dark brown hair, high cheek bones. Absolutely loved to be in any action, yet any other time she had a lot of charm to her, always sweet, intelligent, and bubbly. You wouldve thought that a bright woman wasn't his type, but she was different.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Two figures were running down the ally-way. Gun shots and angry dogs barking and growling were right behind them._

 _The Dream Pirates._

 _"Get them! Make sure none of them live!" The tallest figure, turned to the shorter one._

 _"Stay here. I'll figure this out. Don't worry, I'll be back. Just stay safe."_

 _The noises were getting closer. Natrix shook her head._

 _"No! I can help you!" Her strong hand closed around Pitch's larger one. Pitch shook his head at her._

 _"No, no, I can't risk your life. Please. Stay here. I'll handle this." He kissed her forehead. As her husband, he'd protect her._

 _"I love you." Pitch turned his head back at her. He smiled._

 _"I love you too."_

 _Pitch turned and ran to the coming noises. He jumped onto a low shack room and leaped across to the next. He saw the Dream Pirates, but they didn't see him. When they met in the middle, he got his sword and jumped onto them. Obviously , they didn't see that coming. But soon, the fight began. On his way down, he killed one Pirate. Better than no one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two running to him. He stabbed the Pirate he was fighting. Another dead. Pitch handled his sword sideways and plunged the metal into both of the Pirates skulls. Two more. This was to easy! But then...something happened. All of them stopped fighting. The remaining Pirates all started to slowly...melt? Yes, they were! They started melting together! The smoke was to thick for him to see. He started to cough. He didn't notice the fallen Pirates he killed were melting to. He was wondering what was going on. Then he realized. These were not Dream Pirates. Not fully, anyways._

 _They were Dream Hydra's._

 _Like Hydra's, if you killed one part, two more grow back. But a Dream Hydra, it was way worse. Dream Hydra's are more manipulators and are very intelligent while regular Hydras were more 'bite bite attack attack oh hey were'd they go oh right there they are'. So, Dream Hydras seemed much harder to kill, because Hydras were more distracted and stupid. Oh, and Dream Hydras had this tendency to shapeshift. Pitch mumbled some curse words. How he wished it was a regular Hydra. Great. Just great! The smoke cleared, and Pitch's gaze was a mix of awe and 'How am I going to kill this?'. The Dream Hydra stood about twenty feet tall, and eighteen feet wide, seven heads in total. For now. Their eyes where a sapphire color. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time. The creature took notice of Pitch, and swiped it's front paw, claws ready to kill. Pitch reeled back just in time._

 _The Dream Hydra's seven heads looked at the sorrowful Moon and roared._

 _The sharp but also haunting noise made Pitch's ears ring. He shook his head wildly, just enough to make him feel dizzy, while trying to get rid of the infernal ringing. The Dream Hydra took no effect of it's own roar. But, it did notice a little black dot from way up high. Pitch. Pitch knew that the beast found him, he could feel their stares. The Dream Hydra snapped a head at him. As it dove to rip Pitch's head off, he knew what it was doing. He jumped out of the way just in time. Rolling off to the side, Pitch hid off behind a cart of food used for vending. The Hydra became confused. Where was it's prey?_

 _Escape. He needed to escape! Think Pitch, think!_

 _Pitch looked around like a madman. Until, he saw it; an ally way. A way out! But, it was across the street. And the Dream Hydra just decided to walk in front of it. Ugh! He frowned. Well, even if he did escape, the Dream Hydra would hunt him down. That's what Dream Hydra's did when prey escapes. Then he'd put Natrix's life in danger. Again. He looked up at the Moon and prayed hard. It shined brighter. But the light was directed on something that caught his attention. It was behind crates, next to the ally. He couldn't see what it was. But it must be important, right? He guessed so._

 _How was he going to get there?_

 _Pitch certainly didn't know. But he had to try. If it could get this beast off of him, he would be happy. He felt something press against his back, and the Nightmare King jumped. He whipped around to find...a pole that was bamboo._

 _...Really? What good is that gonna do?_

 _Wait...The pole was taller than him, and if he ran a little ways, he could lift himself up, and over the beast. Yeah! But, he would have to run out into the passage way...He sighed. Pitch started to turn his plan into action. Running behind the Dream Hydra, who was still looking for him, and pushed the pole under his weight. He flew over it's head. Success! He waddled next to the crates, and peeked over._

 _A ruby. A...a ruby..._

 _Was this a joke?_

 _He felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "A RUBY?! Are you serious? This is what I risked my life for! This better have magical powers, Moon! Do you hear me?"_

 _During Pitch's little fit, the Dream Hydra heard the little tantrum. It found it's prey! All heads leaned down behind Pitch, who was to furious to look behind him. One head reared back, and jerked forward, roaring. Pitch tumbled backwards, terrified and shocked, the ruby still in his hand._

 _"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna DIE!" Pitch mumbled over and over in a fast pace. The Dream Hydra leaned all heads back, each ready to finish the prey. Pitch shut his eyes and prayed so hard, that it made the Bible seem like a short sentence. Man in Moon glowed at the ruby in Pitch's hands. Pitch looked at the ruby confused, then he realized what it was after; The ruby! He threw with all of his might, and the red gem hit a head. They stopped. The head that got hit looked at the gem closely. It roared in satisfaction, and with a huge puff of smoke, it was gone. Ruby and all. He sighed. Until a scream broke through all of his thoughts._

 _Natrix._

 _Pitch ran to the ally-way to see his wife on the dirty ground, bleeding from her stomach. She coughed weakly, blood dripping through the side of her mouth. Pitch ran to her in horror. He gently grabbed her head and set it in his lap._

 _"Natrix? W-What...What happened? Who did this?" She looked at him. She was dying fast._

 _"D-Dream Pirates...A-Ambu-ush...T-Tried t-to stop t-them, b_ _ut..." She gave a weak laugh. "Kinda caught m-me off g-guard." He shushed her._

 _"Well, I did fight a Dream Hydra who looked like Dream Pirates, that where just after a stupid ruby." Her eyes lit up slightly._

 _"R-Really?" He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly._

 _"Really." Natrix smiled, her eyes lost their glow and life._

 _"P-Pitch?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _He shook his head, "No need for that, you're going to be okay,"_

 _Natrix's head weakly shook. "Love..."_

 _"You're going to be fine, I promise," He said again, this time moving to pick her up, "It's going to be okay, youre okay." He was trying to calm himself more than her._

 _He stopped when her hand lightly cupped his face. Her dark eyes, even while they were losing life, were gorgeous. "I love y-you," She said again, sternly, but lovingly. She knew what was happening, neither of them could ignore it._

 _His face was twisting, he was fighting back the thought of losing her. "I love you too..."_

 _She gave a smile, using her last bit of energy to kiss him. He held her close, her head resting on his chest. He felt her weight on him a few moments later, letting him know the truth. For a few moments, he didnt know what to do. It was as if this was a nightmare, ignoring the irony in that. Maybe thirty minutes is when he realized he needed to leave. He swallowed his heartache, breathing in deeply, and slowly exhaling. He kissed his wife's forehead. And, very slowly and very quietly, he sobbed._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jack knew Elizabeth wanted to distance herself from the Guardians. He could tell she was nervous, and he completely understood why. Her father was their previous enemy, one who was _very_ close to offing the Guardians. Leaning over to her from where she sat in the sleigh, he asked, "Hey, when we get to the Pole, you wanna meet the other Season Spirits?"

Elizabeth looked at him, her hair flowing in the wind and her eyes making contact with him, he froze for a moment. Then, she gave a little smile, "Oh, sure. What are they like?"

Jack gave a grin, scooting closer to her, "I have three adopted siblings. We all were kinda adopted by Mother Nature when we were reborn, y'know?" She nodded, "Theres Daniel, whos the spirit of Summer, and he's kinda like my twin brother, in a partner in crime kinda sense. He's kinda...well, _is_ , a big flirt, so dont mind him much. He'll go away. Maybe. Then theres Adair, the spirit of Autumn. She's really good at medical stuff, and she's uptight and a neat freak due to that. Then there's Rayne, she controls Spring. _Really_ laid back. Some call her a hippie, which, yeah, is about right." Jack laughed a little, "Hope I did them justice, but you'll just have to personally meet them."

"They sound great," She laughed along with him lightly. "So, who's the oldest?"

Jack thought for a moment, but his mind blanked. Honestly, he had no idea who was actually the oldest or youngest. "...You know...I'm not sure. We consider Rayne the baby out of all of us because she's short and kinda childish. Then we consider Adair the third youngest, then me, and then Dan," Jack ruffled his hair slightly, face still deep in thought. "Guess we never really asked each other. But, mature wise, it'd be Adair being the oldest, then the rest of us." He gave her a goofy smile, which she returned.

Elizabeth snorted slightly, "Really? None of you have ever asked?"

Jack shrugged, looking innocent, "Well, it didnt really matter, y'know? I guess we didnt really put much thought into it cause we controlled a season."

"I'm joking," She smiled. Jack smiled back. And, oh no, Jack was cute when he smiled stop staring _stop staring-_

"We are back!" North called, hopping off the sleigh which made it move around violently. Tooth fluttered off of it, Sandy floated down, Bunny quickly jumped off and looked kinda sick.

"I hate the sleigh..." He muttered, his ears drooping.

"Nonsense!" North bellowed, "Everyone loves the sleigh!" Jack laughed in agreement, which made Elizabeth smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This chapter seems kinda short, I apologize lol**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki: yeah i know theyre canon lol but i was a 12 year old who didnt read the books. I'm going to rewrite CoIaS and maybe tweak WC a bit**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pretty much as soon as they made it to the pole, Jack said they were going to visit Mother Nature. North said it was fine, of course, and to not flirt so much, ignoring how flustered the younger got.

Jack had grabbed her hand, grumbling how they _werent_ flirting, and let Wind whisk them away. Now, Elizabeth had never really flown before, her only safety was Jack, so she latched onto him like he was the only thing in the world. Jack fumbled a bit, due to her weight throwing off his lighter one. Jack held her close.

"Are you okay?" He asked, alarmed. "Havent you flown before?"

"Does it _look_ like I have?" She asked, peeking her face from his shoulder with wide grey eyes. In the back of him mind, he thought she looked like an owl.

Jack looked guilty. "Oh, I-I figured you have. I mean, I've seen Pitch in the sky before, so-"

"I'm not my father though!" She sounded way to frantic.

"Do you want me to take you to the ground?"

Elizabeth gave him a grateful look. "Please."

When they landed, Elizabeth had to catch herself when she stumbled away from Jack. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "'Beth, hey, I'm really sorry-"

"Its fine," She said, cutting him off, "Its fine, you didn't know. I just...It felt a lot different than it seemed," She cracked a grin. "A lot more vulnerable than the sleigh." She ran a hand through her hair. "Um, my Dad, he uses his Nightmares as the form of transportation in the sky. I can too, but I personally dont...really...like it." She gave a little laugh.

"Really?" Jack looked interested. "Uhm, if you dont wanna fly with me, you want to use your Nightmares?"

Elizabeth gave a joking look at his suppressed hopeful one. "Sure. Only because you look like you want me too." Her hands moved in a circular motion, and slowly, a nightmare popped out. It neighed and huffed, scrapping the ground with its front leg. It nuzzled Elizabeth under her chin lovingly. It noticed Jack, and slowly went to nuzzle him as well.

"Oh, uh, hi, there," Jack said awkwardly, patting its head.

"Her names Clytemnestra. Or Cly for short." Elizabeth said, a grin on her face.

"You gave her a long name." Jack noted. His hand was still petting her mane. "She very pretty, though." He never noticed this before, but...Nightmares were pretty. Their black sand-skin had glitters of different blues and reds and purples, their eyes showed a shining gold. And this one, Cly, was pretty cool.

"I didnt name her," She walked over to them, before getting on Cly, who was nipping at Jacks hair, "But she appreciates your comment."

Jack gave a little snort. "I'm glad." He let wind pick him up, "Well, lets go meet the Seasons."

.

.

Elizabeth had handled being in the air much better with Cly there. At some point, her and Jack raced, even though he won because he knew where he was going.

When they were back on the ground, she gave Cly a pat and a kiss to her muzzle before she dissolved into the shadows.

"Here we are," Jack said, looking at probably the largest tree Elizabeth has ever seen. Its trunk alone was maybe two hundred feet in thickness, it was towering at 370 feet.

"Oh my..." She muttered. She could faintly see the outlines of wide doorways through the leaves and branches. There were lights.

"Yeah, huge huh?" Jack began to walk towards the tree. "Mother Nature has plenty of room for us, and all her stuff. We dont really stay here, she makes us at certain times, though."

"She does?" She giggled slightly.

"Yeah. She's the demanding mother type, honestly."

"Uh-huh."

 _"JACK!"_

Elizabeth winced when Jack was tackled by a shorter figure, making them both tumble a few feet away due to the force. She quickly followed where Jack had gone.

"Hey, Rayne," Jack laughed, standing up. "Whats up?"

"Nothin much, Mr. Guardian." Rayne said, before turning to Elizabeth. "Whos the cute girl?"

Rayne, by all means of the word, was a Hippie. Sandy colored dreadlocks that went an inch past her shoulders, she had a multi-colored bandana over her hairline. Her warm-beige skin was seemingly flawless despite the dirt streaks on her cheeks, making her pear green eyes pop out. She was wearing a dirt covered white, thick-laced strapped dress that reached to her ankles. Multiple wooden and beaded necklaces and bracelets adorned her. She wore no shoes like Jack.

"Elizabeth. I knew her before I died." Jack said, making her eyes lazily look her over. Her demeanor was overly relaxed.

"You did, huh? Cool, Jackie, cool." She drawled. Elizabeth noted that the only energetic thing shes done so far was tackle Jack. "Pretty cute. Though I can tell she's Pitch's kid." Elizabeth winced. Rayne noticed. "No, no, Flower Child," Rayne muttered, moving over to her slowly, "Not an insult, just an observation. I dont care. You seem chill."

"Dont ask her if she wants herbs." Jack sighed.

Rayne stepped away. "'Kay, Snowflake, I got it." She moved a bracelet, "Oh, Earth Mother mentioned that you need to get ready to spread Winter around. She doesnt want it to be late this year."

"Okay," Jack said. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrists, "I'll go find her later and promise her I wont be late again. You comin', Rayne?"

"Nah," She waved her hand, "Go ahead." She winked at Elizabeth, "Nice to meet you, Flower Child."

.

"I'm trying to be surprised at Rayne being a Hippie, but its fitting." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, she is. Told you she was really chill."

"Why'd she call me Flower Child?"

Jack was looking for the Summer spirit, "She thinks you're cute. She calls anyone she finds attractive that," He said casually.

"Oh." Honestly, she was flattered.

When they walked into the gorgeous tree, Jack asked her to stay at the entrance for a second. She nodded, and when Jack had disappeared around the corner, she heard a gasp. _"Jack!_ Where have you been?!"

Jack peeked around the corner to see Elizabeth. "Heres Daniel."

"Wait, you have a guest? _Ooh,_ Jackie!" Came the joking reply. A tall male walked in Elizabeth's view, and oh boy was her face heating up? Because...Well...she couldnt lie, Daniel was attractive. His cocoa brown hair was messy like he had just woken up, his startling golden caramel eyes holding amusement. Daniel's pretty tanned skin radiated heat. He was wearing a loose tank top that were the colors of a sunset and had black palm trees stamped on it and grey knee length shorts. He had fantastic muscles, basically the perfect summer body, which made sense.

" _Do not flirt with her."_ Jack glared, because Daniel started heading over to her.

Daniel frowned at his adoptive brother. "Uh, Jackie, I'm offended! You think this pretty girl shouldnt be flirted with?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it, giving her a wink. Her cheeks flared pink, and an embarrassed laugh escaped.

Jack scoffed, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back. "She's Pitch Black's daughter, I dont think you wanna flirt with her, Dan."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, I know she is. Still surprisingly cute though." Another wink. "And, I may be wrong, Jackie, but you seem jealous."

Jack sighed. "Stop."

Daniel gave her another wink. Jack glared, grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "I'm really sorry about Dan."

"It's...Its fine." Elizabeth looked at the Winter spirit with a grin. "Is Adair going to flirt with me too?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. You already got Dan and Rayne. Wouldnt surprise me."

"Oh." She muttered. "Okay." Jack's grip never went away from her arm. It wasnt tight, it was gentle but firm. She felt his freezing temperature through her shirt.

"She should be..." Jack muttered to himself. "Adair!" In the hall-she was surprised there was a _hallway-_ there was a woman who was quickly walking, focusing on her clipboard.

"Yes?" She said, her gaze never leaving her board. She scribbled something down.

Adair was someone, like the others, that fit their element by looks. She had wild, curly reddish brown hair that was tied back sloppily. She had fair skin, and when she finally looked up at Jack for a reply, she had these pretty warm brown eyes. Not golden like Daniels, but a tinge more orange. She was wearing a big, brown turtleneck sweater and sanguine pants, no shoes but white socks. Her nails were painted black.

Adair looked at Elizabeth, her eyes more cold and calculating. Elizabeth offered a smile.

"Wasnt aware Pitch Black had a kid," She looked back down and scribbled something. "I'm surprised you're associating with her."

"Actually, I met her when I was alive."

"That surprises me a bit more," She said, her tone was still deadpan. "I'm actually really busy right now, Jack," She looked back at Elizabeth. Looked her up and down real quick. "Hm." She began to walk past them, "Nice to meet you," She said, not even giving her a passing glance, and she was gone.

"That was...quick." Elizabeth muttered.

"Sorry," Jack cringed slightly, "Adair's deadpan when she's in the middle of something, we caught her at a bad time."

"She thought I was pretty, didnt she."

"Maybe a little." Jack shrugged. "She didn't seem disappointed, you flirt."

She laughed, because really, how could three Season spirits think she was pretty? One, maybe she got, but _three?_ Ha! "Well, okay, then." She pushed his shoulder lightly. "And I am _not_ a flirt! That title belongs to you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but his smile was still there. "Oh? It is? Am I the king of flirting? Or the grade A master of flirting? Or, hey, the _God_ of flirting?"

She rolled her eyes. "More like the fool who thinks he's amazing at flirting."

Jack feigned hurt, putting his hand on his chest in pain. " _Ow!_ That hurt, 'Beth, really did."

"Aww, I apologize," she smiled, "Is the fool going to be okay?"

"No...to much betrayal..."

He slowly laid on the floor, rolling to his back. His staff kept standing. Elizabeth kept her smile. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I?" He reached his hand up to her for help. She grabbed it, and flung him up to his feet with ease, making his cheeks, nose and ears flare blue. His eyes were wide. That really surprised him.

Elizabeth gave him a confused look. "What? You're super light! Like a feather."

"A-Am I?" He stuttered. She nodded.

"Yes. I can see how the Wind can pick you up. I was probably more of a hassle." She said, her tone holding nothing but amusement.

"U-Uh, yeah," Jack quickly shook his head, "I-I mean, on how Wind can pick me up, not you being a hassle!"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I knew what you meant."

Jack flushed. "Oh, um, okay," He was looking away, trying to think of something else to do. "So, uhm, do you want to go back outside?"

Elizabeth grinned. Jack stared. "I'd love to."

The nervousness fluttered his chest again. Her eyes held him in place until she continued to walk away. His lips pressed into a thin line. "G-Great, lets go,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jackie getting nervous**

 **one thing ive noticed is how whiny and sensitive elizabeth is in the first book, and i hate that so she's gonna be more likeable**

 **but i also have to gve myself a break cause i was fricken 12 and it was my first ever book**

 **and i swear to god if i see spelling errors or something like that i will fix it now i am still bad at that ugh**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Where'sMyPen: thank you!**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When they came back outside, they heard this soft humming close by.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask Jack what that was, but he simply said, "Rayne."

"Oh." She muttered, and soon enough they walked by Rayne laying in the dirt, eyes closed serenely and her arms were stretched out.

"Hey, Rayne," Jack greeted, not pausing on his walking.

"Hello," She hummed, before opening a green eye to look at Elizabeth, "Hello again, Flower Child,"

"Hi, Rayne," Elizabeth waved awkwardly as she stopped her walking, her cheeks tinging pink slightly. She quickly caught up with Jack, right at the moment he realized she wasnt close by anymore. "So, uhm, where are we going?" She asked, moving some of her hair.

"It's a surprise!" Jack gave a bright grin.

She smiled back. "Is it a good one?"

"The best," He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides, which was a very cute look on him.

"I'll have to hold you by that," Elizabeth lightly pushed his shoulder, her look nothing but playful.

"What, like a promise?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

She thought. "Hmmm...yes."

His freezing pinkie caught hers before she even realized it. "Okay then. I promise its the best." His hand quickly grabbed her wrist. "C'mon,"

Walking along the forest was very nice and serene. Jack and Elizabeth didn't need to occupy the time by talking, each others silence was just as comfortable. However, at some point, Elizabeth did want his hand to move down to hold her hand.

 _'He wouldnt remember,'_ She said, _'He wouldnt remember, he doesnt have all of his memories, like he said. He wouldnt even remember your first kiss.'_

Their first kiss had been awkward and kinda sloppily done. But they were kids, it was understandable. She glanced at him. Faintly, she wondered if he was a better kisser now.

 _'Stop.'_ She nearly sighed. _'He's practically in a vulnerable state right now. He doesnt need you to try and kiss him.'_

...Moon he was so attractive. She didnt doubt that he may have had a girlfriend or two during his rebirth. She's heard some stories from time to time about his beauty; she just didnt realize it was _her_ Jack. Suddenly, all the love-struck people who had mentioned him left a sour taste on her mouth.

"So you wanna tell me what this is exactly?" Her frown turned to a smile. And Jack-oh man his _eyes!_ They were so pretty and blue! She remembered how warm and deep and rich his brown eyes were, but these-...these blue ones were so unnatural. So _gorgeous._

"We're almost there," He laughed, eyes crinkling again. "Just wait, 'Beth,"

"But I dont wanna," She mockingly whined, grabbing his wrist that was holding hers with her free hand. Jack paused slightly, unnoticeable to her, because there was _something_ in her warm touch. Something...nice. It made his chest flutter. Did her touch do this before, when he was alive? Did it have this power to make him want her to just hug him or hold his hand or-or-or-

... _kiss_ him? Jack frowned. Why was he thinking about if he kissed her or not? She was his friend, not an ex!

...Right?

Did they date? Kiss? Maybe they did, but what if they didnt? He never really _kissed_ anyone despite what people thought. No one really wanted to come near him, let alone talk to him. If they didnt fawn over his looks, then they hated him. He was referred to as a troublemaker. A problem.

But _Elizabeth_. She didnt care if he was cold. She didnt care if he was a troublemaker. Her grip on his wrist was so gentle and so nice and so _warm._ It was almost comforting. Jack wanted to laugh slightly at that. Elizabeth, the daughter of Pitch Black the Nightmare King, carried the best, most comforting touch.

Jack grinned. He then turned to see their destination. "Here we are."

Elizabeth focused on her surroundings, and she turned to where Jack was looking. A cave.

"Is this irony." She asked. Jack stifled laugh.

"No, no, its not," He began to drag her through. Jack began to squint the darker it became, but Elizabeth was unaffected. Naturally, she could see in the dark. The darkness was short lived when a flash of light shined in her eye.

"Wha-" She began, but stopped at the sight before her. She gaped.

It was like a personal winter wonderland. Glittering icicles that hung above them and snow was pillowed on the floor and rocks. The ice resembled crystals, the snow was so bright due to a little hole at the top of the rooms which was all that was needed. She could see her breath, and she could also see Jack looking at her with excitement.

"Pretty cool huh?!" He jumped up and down.

"Its...Its so beautiful!" She laughed.

He looked flattered. "Thank you. I-I like to come here and relax sometimes."

"I can see why," She nodded as she began to walk around. It was cold, but she adjusted easily. Like she can see in the dark, she can adjust her body heat. If the dark can be freezing cold, so could she and her father. Same with the heat. She just needed a minute to do so. "Did you do all of this or did you just find it like this?"

"I made this, but I found the cave!" He responded proudly.

And wow her smile was so lovely! Her nose scrunched ever so slightly, her cheeks made her eyes crinkle, she was just beautiful, and Jack couldn't help but pride himself. "You did such an amazing job, Jack."

"Thank you, 'Beth," he said, his tone genuinely happy.

"You're welcome," she giggled slightly. They stood there, just staring and smiling away like two love-sick puppies. Jack could stand there forever in that moment and be perfectly content. Elizabeth bit her lip, and looked away. She wanted him to remember.

"Wait," Jack said, looking a tad worried. Why wasn't she smiling anymore? Did he do something wrong? "Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Hm?" She looked back at him. "Oh. No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"...I'm not remembering something important, am I?"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, she shook her head. Jack was different now. He had a whole new life. She didnt want him to fret about his memories, despite how badly she wanted them to come back to him. They agreed to start over. And, well, she was gonna do just that. "No, no, its just...my dad." Jack's worried look became understanding. "I, um, I should go home."

"Oh." Jack muttered. "Well, uh, hey, I understand."

Elizabeth could see that he understood, but he was also upset by that. She didnt mean to make him upset. "Hey, I'm not gonna leave you."

Jacks eyebrows furrowed. "But...But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Jackie," She gave him a soft grin. "I said I should go home, not that I was."

Jack felt the need to flush in embarrassment. She didn't say she was going to leave him. That was good. After her company, he'd feel lonely whenever she did decide to leave. "O-Oh, yeah, thats right." She walked closer to him, he could feel her lowered heat. It suddenly hit him that she was possibly cold. "'Beth, do you want to go somewhere warmer? You must be cold," He said, ushering her back towards the mouth of the cave, but her laughter stopped him.

"No, no, I'm fine," She turned back to him and held his wrists, making his mind go blank for a second. "Wanna know something cool?"

"S-Sure," He nearly squeaked. Her touch was so intense.

She leaned a tad closer to him. "Okay, so you know how I'm a creature of the night?"

"Kinda."

"Well, I can change my body temperature."

It took him a second to get it, but when he did, he looked impressed. "Really?"

"Mhm!" She smiled.

"Thats so cool!" Jack grinned, "So, you'd be fine in the cold?" She nodded. "And the blazing heat?" Again, she nodded. "So this," He held her hand like he was about to kiss it, "Wont bother you?"

"No, Jack, it wont," She laughed, "I can still feel it, though."

"Oh." He nodded, before smirking deviously. "What about this?" She squealed when his freezing hand met her neck, one of the warmer parts on her. That, and she couldn't handle anyone or anything touching her neck due to her being so ticklish. She curled in on herself when Jack began to poke her sides, a sign that he was just realizing how sensitive she was. She couldnt help but let laughs escape. Elizabeth sunk into the ground, Jack following close behind.

"S-Stop! Stop!" She paused between the words with deep breaths.

"Huh? What'd you say? 'Mop'?" Jack asked, feigning confusion.

"Stop! _Stop!"_ She could feel the tears enter her vision. In an attempt to have his tickling cease, Elizabeth poked his side weakly to test if he was ticklish, but he didnt stop. She suddenly gasped. "Ow!" She faked. Jack stopped instantly.

"Woah, you okay?" He offered to help her up off the floor, only for him to be grabbed by his sleeve and tugged down next to her. He could feel her shift to hold him down and her cooler hands met his own neck. Much like her, he gave a miserable squeal. Her look was devious.

"Hm. You're ticklish on your neck but not your sides huh?" She asked. "I'm not crushing you, right?"

"I-I'm good." Jack offered a laugh. "B-But I dont- _Ah!"_ Right under his arms, another spot, her fingers dug into there. His thin legs began kicking, but she was rested just above his pelvic bone. His arms were pinned by her knees. "'B-Beth! _'Beth!"_

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked, her tone bored.

"S-Stop!" He laughed, "Stop! You win! You win!"

"Huh? What was that? 'Hop'? 'Clue bin'?"

"You win! You win!"

Elizabeth gave a triumphant 'hah!' before stopping. Jack took a few deep breaths. She wiped his tears of laughter. "I beat the infamous Jack Frost?"

"You were just lucky!" He grinned.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure I was," She nodded, getting up. Elizabeth grabbed his hands before he could even move and lifted him up, which like before made his cheeks flare this bluish-purple. Despite that, he was still giving weak giggles here and there like she was. "So now I know where you're ticklish at." Elizabeth stated.

"As do I." Jack returned her smirk. They both sat on one of the rocks to just relax.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack said, "Y'know, I wish I remembered you sooner." Her face turned to his with a bit of confusion, but his own features were nothing short of genuine.

"Do you mean that?" She whispered, moving her hair behind her pointed ear.

"Of course I do, 'Beth." His smile was sad. Sadness on Jack wasn't a good look for him, Elizabeth decided. His smile should only be happy. "You're the only person who really tolerates me." Jack forced himself not to wince. The last bit slipped out on accident.

"'Tolerate'?" She repeated. Her face twisted to sympathy. "Oh, Jack..."

"I-I-, uh, hey, I was just kidding," he was trying to back track.

"I don't tolerate you, Jack, I _enjoy_ your company. Do you know how much I missed you?" Who on this Earth would make Jack feel like he was only tolerated by others? Who did she have to hurt?

Jacks mind began to think quickly, trying to force himself to remember how close they had been. Nothing. Blank. "...No, I don't, 'Beth."

Elizabeth looked away from him, towards the cave entrance. "I was so devastated. You were there with me one day, normal and laughing like always, and the next I hear you're dead." Elizabeth faced him again. Her eyes held him in place. "I always wished I had been there with you that day. To save you. I would've..." she shook her head and closed her eyes. "I would see you from time to time. Probably some delusional thing, you still had your brown hair and eyes and peachy skin. Just a passing glance." Her tone was quiet, more like she was talking to herself rather than him. "Oh, I called for you so many times. I chased what I thought was you, but it was to quick." Her knees went to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs. Elizabeth rested her head on her knees. "I could never keep up."

"...Oh...Uhm, well," Jack said softly, shifting closer. "Think of it this way; if I hadn't died, we wouldn't have this time now that I'm immortal." Jack offered a grin. "Isn't this better?"

The grey-skinned girl smile softly in return. "It is. I just wished I had known you were reborn."

"I wish I had my memories. All of them." Jack flushed slightly. "Because I'm sure I would've went straight to you."

"How flattering, Jack," Her grinning lips were tugged back by her teeth.

"Is it?" Unconsciously, they were leaning closer towards each other. The air held flirtatiousness and comfortability that Jack found so _relaxing._ The child of fear itself had this calming effect on him. "I've heard I got the looks to charm a pretty lady."

"Oh, so I'm pretty?" She turned a little serious, a hint of wondering thrown in.

Jack went slightly flustered. "I-I-Uh..." She felt satisfied when his cheeks turned more blue. Elizabeth knew it was to early to kiss him, she promised herself to wait until he gained more memories, but a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt, right?

Jack stopped from trying to think of a reply when he felt warm lips press against his skin. Wide eyed, he gasped at Elizabeth, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Elizabeth felt regret pooling in her gut, but that feeling washed away when Jack hid his face with one hand and gave a nervous laugh.

It was an odd sight, Jack Frost being so-so _flustered_ and nervous wasn't normal. But it was nice. She was kinda glad she got that reaction out of him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," his hand curled on his cheek, his eyes were glancing at her before he looked away. "U-Uhm, that wasn't fair, yknow."

"Fair? What do you mean?" Jack stared for a second, looked away thoughtfully before he kissed her cheek in return. Elizabeth gave an almost goofy laugh. "Oh. I get it now."

Jack laughed along, he still sounded off, but he was glad to make her cheeks turn pink and give her that lovely smile again. He coughed. "We, uh, we should probably head back."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, cheeks still glowing. "Yeah, lets go."

.

.

Two things Pitch noticed when he came back.

One, Jack was gone. Good riddance. It was about time the Guardians came and got their youngest Guardian.

...But, the second thing he noticed, his kid was gone too.

He sighed tiredly, because he knew _exactly_ where she was. He rubbed his face. Even though he knew where she was, there was still this tinge of worry that he knew was unnecessary. If Jack was gone, so was she. He should've figured that, of course. Wasn't she friends with him or something a long time ago?

"Hey, Pitch, I need you to give Nightmares to Cupid."

Pitch turned to look at none other than Death herself. Her appearance was honestly sorta underwhelming for the ender of life. She had short dark purple hair that stopped just above her shoulders, scarlet eyes and beige skin. She had high cheek bones and a rather thin, past-sickly frame that towered at five feet and four inches. Her slightly pointed ears were peaking out under her hair, her arms were crossed and her thin lips were in an annoyed frown. She wore dark pants and a deep purple shirt with flats to match.

"Why?"

"He's annoying me. Again." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Moon all he does is talk, talk, talk!"

Pitch gave a tired sigh. Her request wasnt the first time shes asked that. "No, I'm not giving Cupid Nightmares."

"Why not? Help a buddy out!" She didnt smile, though her tone was light.

"Mmm, no. I dont want to give him Nightmares, plus Patrick would murder me for messing with his brother."

Death scoffed. "Okay, first of; they're adoptive brothers and met when Cupid became a spirit. Difference. Second; Patrick would go after me for 'hurting his precious baby brother'." She mocked, putting air quotes in the air.

Pitch's gaze was still bored and tired. "Yeah. He would. Then he'd go after me. Plus, Cupid is actually a sweetheart, _you_ just get annoyed by his chipper attitude." He began to walk away, he did have his kid to find.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, following close behind.

"Going to retrieve my teenage daughter."

Death was about to ask which one, but she realized quickly which one he meant. "Where's Elizabeth at?"

"Guardians. More specifically, Jack Frost."

Death gave him a perplexed stare. "Why the hell is she with any of them?"

"I _may_ have kidnapped the youngest twerp as a revenge thing." Pitch shrugged. "See how well that worked out."

"Hm. Reminds you of when you tried to over-throw the Man in the Moon?" She snorted. "Cause that went well."

"I got close." Pitch countered.

"'Kay, I'll give you that." Death nodded. "Bet you're ready to face the Guardians after, what, three years?"

Pitch honestly didnt want to see any of their disgusting faces. But they could keep Jack, he needed to get his daughter away from those freaks. "I'd rather die."

"Want that to be arranged?" Death smirked. Pitch glared. "Okay, okay, lets go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **this was longer than intended! but it was so much fun! i tried making pitch that over-protective father he was before but,,,he's more tired here? whoops? jacks more naive and confused, elizabeth isnt whiny and a crybaby, etc. but im so glad i can change stuff that ive changed later! its 1 am here so im tired whoops**

 **if you have any questions, go ahead an ask!**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equal more faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Yellowmiki98: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: Yeah, I didnt like that about her being a crybaby either, so I was really ready to change that lol. I read on Jacks wiki that he would be kinda naive / awkward when it came to relationships, and I really liked that idea lol**

 **Autum Dragonflame: Thank you so much! I'm gonna add more of Cupid and Death's relationship before Cerys/ the poly relationship/ him telling he was abused. I didnt really make her reason for being guilty clear, but now I can.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The way back was tinged with awkwardness that Jack nor Elizabeth wanted to confront. They knew that despite their short time knowing each other-or, really, a reunion- they had this close bond they couldn't shake. Jack kept thinking over and over how soft her lips were, how they left it's mark on his skin.

Jack _liked_ how warm they were, how the warmth sunk into his cold bones. He liked how she smiled, the way her nose would scrunch lightly and her mesmerizing eyes would squint. Jack wanted to hold her hand and-he didn't know. He wasn't really... _good_ at romance. Jack was pretty awkward when it came to it, due to his years upon years of confusion and isolation. But Jack knew a simple smile and a wave would have people fawning over him, which the positive attention felt kinda nice despite the reason why they were being nice to him.

"So, uhm, what are we gonna do?" Jack asked. She turned to him with a neutral expression, but even then she just looked...she looked so _pretty._

"I dont know." She shrugged a little. "What do _you_ want to do?"

It was Jack's turn to shrug. "We can go back to the Guardians or the Seasons." He flushed a tad, "Those are pretty much are only two options."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Mmm, not quite. Wanna meet Zephyr?"

Jack looked confused. "Zephyr?"

She gave a smile. "My pet. We can avoid everyone else for a while, unless y'know, you want to go back."

"No, no, I'll meet this Zephyr." Jack laughed a little bit. "What is it?"

"You'll see when you meet him." She winked. She grabbed his hand. "Keep a hold on my hand, dont let go."

Jack's grip on his staff tightened unconsciously. "Wait why?"

She moved towards the shadow of a tree. "We're gonna do some shadow-travel."

"...Huh?" Jack nervously laughed. "Can I even do that?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "I dunno, actually. It works when I hold stuff." She looked back to the shadows then back at him. Suddenly, Jack was literally swept off his feet bridal style. He gave a surprised squeak and his cheeks flared blue. He wondered why he always got that reaction when she simply picked him up like he was a pillow. She didnt notice though, and walked through the shadow.

It was a very strange feeling. It was this cool, but warm ripple that went through him, sending this odd feeling that Jack both liked and didnt. It made his skin have that prickling sensation and this tug in his chest. He couldnt see anything, so he felt even more vulnerable. His arms unconsciously wrapped around her neck, and pulled himself even closer to her by shoving his face into her hair. His hand that was holding his staff was shaking with how tightly he was grabbing it, his fingers began to ache. He wasnt _scared_ by this- at least he thought he wasnt- it was just so different and new.

Then it was gone, replacing with the familiar dim lighting and more coolness than warmth. Jack opened his eyes after he realized he closed them.

"Hey," Elizabeth said gently, "are you okay? You're shaking."

When he pulled back to see her face, she looked concerned. He managed to nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." There was a hint of a shake in his sentence. "It was...different."

Elizabeth looked guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didnt- I should've asked if you wanted to shadow-travel. I'm sorry."

"No, no, its okay," He gave her a grin, "It was pretty cool."

She didn't look convinced. "Okay." She muttered. They stared at each other for a second. "...Do you want me to put you down?"

"I-Uh, if you want to," Jack spluttered, a nervous laugh escaping again. "I-I'm sure I'm heavy-"

"Actually, you're as light as a feather." She interrupted, "But you're shaking, so I'll just carry you."

Jack _swore_ he saw a beginning of a smirk. "'Beth you really don't have to, I'm fine-"

She grinned in an almost mocking manner. "Nope. I don't want to." She began to walk again. "You'll get lost, you can't see in the dark, Jackie."

A shiver went up his spine. She's called him Jackie before. Why did that time make him shiver?

"I won't get lost." Jack defended, resting his head back on her shoulder with his arms wrapped lazily around her neck. "And I can have you guide me."

"It's _easier_ this way."

"It's a little embarrassing this way." He admitted. She could hold him and carry him with ease; he couldn't do the same to her. He didn't know why but it embarrassed him even though he knew he shouldn't be. But despite that, this...felt kinda nice.

"Are you embarrassed?" She asked, her tone serious, "Cause I'll really put you down if you are."

"I mean, it's not that big of a deal," he waved off, "but they're your arms. Do what you wish."

"'Kay." She winked at him. So, she didn't put him down. He figured she wouldn't.

"So, uh, nice place," he commented, "love the no-lighting. Very chic. Very classic."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes jokingly. "Ha, ha. You're so funny." He just now realized she blended in the dark. Not like she was in the shade or something, it was like she _was_ part of the shade. It was pretty cool. "Zeph!"

She carried him to the more lighted part of the place, so now Jack could see. She set him down. "Zeph! Come here!"

Nothing for a few seconds. Jack frowned. "Okay, so where is- _Ah!"_ Elizabeth gave a little grunt when Jack jumped back into her arms. There, coming towards them, was a _panther._ Jack crawled around to be behind her as it came closer. "A panther? He's a _panther?!"_

"Sometimes he is." She said. "Hi, Zephie!" She cooed, stroking his head. He was easily half-if not more- of Elizabeth's height. His dark fur was shiny in health, and Jack noticed the end if his tail was a golden color. His eyes were green. "How's my boy?" He purred in response, nuzzling into her side. Zephyr loves his Mistress. She was sweet and gave him treats and petted him. "Oh, you're good? Thats good," She laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Zephie, hey, wanna meet someone?" That caught his attention. He looked at her curiously. Then he noticed Jack. He started to growl.

"'Beth-" Jack began to whine, because big animals weren't really a favorite of his.

"Hey, Zephyr, no," She scolded. "Jack, you can get down, hes not gonna hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She felt him get off, but he didnt move to be next to her. Zephyr went over to him to see _what_ his Mistress drug in. Jack, Elizabeth could tell, was so tense as Zephyr sniffed him and circled him.

"I dont like this." He managed to say.

"Its okay, he's just curious," Elizabeth said gently, feeling his fear.

Jack wasnt fazed. "I'm going to pass out. Please retrieve your panther."

She gave a tiny laugh. "Zeph, c'mere," He perked at his name, and walked over to her. "Hi, buddy. Can I hold you?"

To Jack's surprise, the golden tip of his tail began to grow, and he changed to a cat. _Huh?_ Jack blinked, confused. "How...?"

"Zeph can change from a panther to a cat," Elizabeth explained. "Is this better?" She asked, picking him up.

"Yes," Jack muttered. He slowly leaned over to pet Zephyr. Zephyrs hand followed Jacks head as he tried to pet the top of it, making Elizabeth laugh again. Zephyr gave a tiny lick to Jack's hand. "His head wont change to a panther's suddenly, would it?"

"No, but that'd be cool." She smiled. "He likes you, though, so you dont have to worry." She wouldnt mention how Zephyr already knew Jack, and just recognized his scent.

"He's...pretty cool." Jack said. "How old is he?"

"Couple hundred."

Jack paused a bit. "Oh."

Elizabeth set Zephyr down. "Yeah, he's pretty old."

Jack gave a tiny scoff. "What? Old? Nah, that isnt old. Couple hundred? He's looking great."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Sarcastic." She pushed his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Izzy," Came an Irish accent.

"Hey, Patrick." She said.

Jack frowned. Patrick, as in, the holiday guy? Jack knew him faintly, he was one of the few people who said hi from time to time, so Jack liked him. When he turned to see the newcomer, he was right.

His name was actually Rory Patrick Flynn, but no one dared to call him anything other than 'Patrick'. He had this yellow orchred colored hair that was very curly, and his beard nearly followed suit. His skin was fair but extremely pink like he was always blushing really hard. He had a faint scar on his right cheek and a mole under his right eye. His nose was slightly pointed like his ears. His eyes were this charming green apple color. He wore a dark green suit, dark shoes, and golden rings. The four-leaf clover pin on his suit was gold.

"Do you know where-oh, hey Jack," He waved at him lightly.

Jack waved back, more awkwardly, "Hey."

"Didn't know you, uhm, knew each other." There was an odd tone in his voice. "Anyways, Iz, do you know where your dad is at?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Is he not here?"

Patrick shook his head, "Nope. Searched the entire place. Not here."

She shrugged. "I dont know, I wasnt here when he left."

Patrick gave a hum. He glanced back at Jack. "Well, I gotta talk to Tooth anyways." His gaze then went to Elizabeth. "I'm assuming you already met the Guardians?"

"Yep."

"Then we'll just go there." Patrick shrugged. "C'mon, lovebirds."

"Oh Moon not you too." Elizabeth whispered. Jack didn't get it, which the other two knew he wouldn't. Patrick laughed.

.

.

The Guardians were mildly surprised to see Pitch Black show up, and with Death herself no less.

Tooth frowned. "Hm. You know, I would've _loved_ to have met Elizabeth when she was, oh I don't know, _born?"_

Pitch sighed, rubbing his temples. He was hoping they would talk about 'oh hey remember when you tried to kill us?' and not 'oh hey you weren't going to tell me I had a niece?' kinda situation.

"Listen, we-"

"Because I can believe you lying to me. Just not my _dead older sister."_

Natrix and Tooth shared a father. Her mother died from illness when she was fairly young, and her father met Tooth's mother, a Sister of Flight. Natrix was several years older. But there was a problem between the two sisters; Tooth was immortal, Natrix was not.

"We were going to tell you," he began, "but then-"

"Don't act like I don't know what happened!" Tooth snapped. "My sister was _murdered!"_

"My _wife_ was murdered."

"Oh don't you _dare-!"_

Death cut in with, "Hey! Okay, okay, let's calm down a bit."

Tooth huffed. "I cannot believe you're siding with him."

"I'm not," Death assured. "But, listen, we're not here to argue. We came here to get Elizabeth."

"She's not here." Tooth responded dryly, glaring at Pitch. "First you try to practically _kill_ me, when you've been hiding my niece from me her entire life?"

"I didn't _mean_ to." Pitch huffed. "But, whatever, now you know."

"I don't know what Mithra saw in you," Tooth bit her lip. "You don't even care about her sisters feelings!"

Now, at that, Pitch glared. "Excuse me?" There were many things people could point out about Pitch that he wouldn't care, but mentioning his dead wife? No, Pitch would take that.

Bunny grabbed Tooths wrist, "Toothie, calm down-"

"Do not tell me what to do, Bunnymund." She said, her voice like steel. "And _you-"_ her glare grew more harsh, "you are not taking my niece away."

"She is my daughter."

"I want to know her!" Tooth wiped her eyes. "This-This is so stupid! Mithra would've _wanted_ me to have a relationship with her!"

"She has a point," Death muttered. Pitch glared down at her. She shrugged. "Look, there's no need for her to hide anymore. I don't see why not."

"Why did you hide her?" Tooth asked, her look showing just a hint of curiousness. "Hm? Is it because of who you are? What about Kira? I haven't seen her since she was a baby!"

"Kira is fine." He responded, tone bland. "People already knew she was alive. Elizabeth, however, no one knew."

"Oh, c'mon! How is that fair? To either of them? To me? This-" she gave an annoyed growl. "This is pointless. I'm done. You can go back to your hole of lies and despair and sadness. Goodbye." She flew away, and when she was out of the room, she slammed the door with all her might.

.

.

Patrick was in a very awkward situation. He knew Jack and Elizabeth's relationship, or at least what they _had,_ but it was obvious Jack didn't remember. Patrick was a stranger to him now, when he wasn't before he died. Patrick knew he was reborn, and since he knew him, he'd often try to say hello to him from time to time.

Elizabeth, he figured, this was torture to her. They were kids in love, it was really sweet, but now it was a clean slate for one party, and it slowly was for the other.

"Hey, uh, Patrick," Jack began. Patrick made a noise of acknowledgement. "How are you?"

 _Feeling pretty awkward, kid,_ Patrick thought. "Ah, Im okay, you? You haven't been freezing the Sahara Desert, have you?" He joked.

"Mm. No, not yet. But I'm doing pretty good." Patrick saw him look at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye. Elizabeth smiled at the Winter spirit. "I'm starting to get my memories back."

"Oh, that's good!" Patrick smiled, "Soon you'll remember everything." When Jack wasn't looking, Patrick flashed a look to his friends daughter. She shrugged, but he knew it was hopeful.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Jack asked. "I wouldn't have thought you would've know each other."

"Pitch, believe it or not, is actually one of my close friends. Raised this lil ball of chaos since she was a baby," he ruffled her hair.

"'Lil ball of chaos? Oh, yeah, cause that was _totally_ me." She rolled her eyes.

"Please, you and-" he paused when Elizabeth shook her head slightly. _Don't mention Kira. Don't add more confusion._ "You _were_ a crazy kid."

"I find that hard to believe," Jack said, "That, and also Pitch having _friends."_ His eyes went wide for a second, "I-I mean, no offense, 'Beth,"

"None taken, Featherweight," She responded back casually, giving him a grin.

Jack's mouth dropped open slightly, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Featherweight?"

"Yeah, cause you're so light!" She cracked up, her eyes crinkling like her nose while Jack still mockingly frowned.

"Aww, I hope you keep flirtin', it's like two puppies," Patrick commented, earning two embarrassed looks.

 _"Patty!"_ Came a voice. Patrick looked around. "You here?"

"I'm here, Eddy!" He called back.

In stumbled a pale man with light prawn colored hair with these almost hot pink eyes. His hair was short in the back but his bangs were super curly and much longer. He wore a white toga with a gold band as a belt. Jack thought to where he's seen this man before. Oh! He was Cupid!

"Oh, I hate this place! To dark!" Cupid frowned, after he stumbled over something.

Patrick quickly went over to him. "Are you okay?"

Cupid huffed. "Patty, I'm fine, really." He gave a tiny smile to ease him up. His adoptive brother was always worried about him, it was sweet. But sometimes, it was kinda annoying.

Patrick took a step back. "Okay, if you're sure."

"What are you-" he began, but saw Elizabeth -or really, who she was with. "Hi, Izzy! And, is that Jack Frost?" He grinned, giving a flirtatious look. This was amazing! Jack Frost was here. There was pink between Jack and Elizabeth. Cupid couldnt _wait_ until they started dating!

"Hi. And yes it is." She flushed, glancing at Jack.

He waved. "Hi, Cupid."

"Oh, aren't you just adorable!" He gushed, because Jack Frost _was_ pretty, after all. Jack gave a tiny laugh, unsure how to respond to that.

"C'mon, lets go," Elizabeth whispered, grabbing Jacks arm. Jack followed.

"Ed, you scared them off," Patrick said lightly to his brother.

"No I did not!" He defended, crossing his arms with a frown. "But they're so cute together!"

He lightly hushed the other, letting the other two leave. "He doesn't remember much, especially about her. She doesn't want to confuse him. So _you_ dont either, Edwin," Patrick said sternly, but he wasn't really stern, he couldn't be at Cupid.

"Aw, c'mon! This is such a golden opportunity! Being told by the God of Love that your _soulmate_ is right there? Saves time!"

Patrick laughed at his eagerness, and cupped his face. "No, no, Ed, we're not."

Another pout. "Rory." Remember when it was said no one dared to call Patrick Rory? Well, Cupid was the only one who could say it and get away with it, because Patrick _adores_ his baby brother. But Cupid only used it when he was impatient with his brother.

"I said no, we don't wanna confuse the kid, do we?"

"No." He sighed. "You're killing me, Patty, you're killing me."

"Oh, no! My poor brother!" Patrick swayed, leaning on him. Cupid laughed. "I'm killing him! The horror!"

"Ha, ha." Cupid said flatly.

Patrick ruffled his hair. "Lets go follow them."

"Where are we goin'?" He asked.

"The Guardians, we were returning Jack."

"Ooh," Cupid nodded. "Alright, Patty."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I introduced Cupid earlier cause I love the lil guy, plus I now have an actual character for him (not that i didnt then, i just didnt know what to do with him)**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: I'm glad you like Eddy! And I probably wont reveal who his abuser is/was tbh**

 **Autum Dragonflame: You reminded me honestly because I tend to forget to add his 'like''s. I'm gonna re-upload chapter if I see minor errors as in spelling and such from now on, because I notice that a lot so I'll add those 'likes' sooner or later lol**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack and Elizabeth snuck into the Pole, fully from Jack's help. Not that they needed to be sneaky, they just wanted to. Made them felt cooler, I guess. They had came through an unlocked window on one of the top floors, and were walking around the hallways with the rooms in them. Jack had his own here, for when ever he wanted to stay, just like the other Guardians or some other spirit. But really, it was North's way of welcoming their youngest Guardian, and it did the trick.

"Shh," Jack hushed lightly, his eyes sparkling, his staff rested on his shoulder. "We gotta be quiet."

"Why?" She whispered back, her look nearly mirroring his own.

"Do we _really_ wanna talk to everyone else, or do we wanna explore this toy factory?"

She looked like she was thinking. "Mm...No, I think I wanna explore."

Jack smiled. "Okay, but we have to keep an eye out for Phil."

"Phil?"

"He's a Yeti, they make the toys, hes the only one who catches me every time."

She tilted her head to the side. "I thought the Elves make the toys."

Jack winced slightly. "Yeah, everyone thinks that before they meet them." He looked around the hallway, then his face lit up. "'Beth! Wanna see my room here?! It's so cool, I have a huge window in there!" He wasn't implying anything, his tone was a child-like happiness.

She nodded, grinning. "Sure!"

He grabbed her wrist, and quickly began to walk. At some point, though, she twisted her hand to where he was holding it. Jack didnt notice. His cold hand felt so nice against her warmer one.

"Here!" He turned to her, grinning, before he noticed their hands. He grew embarrassed, letting go and his cheeks tindged violet. "A-Anyways, here's my room," Jack looked away-he couldn't keep his eyes on her- and opened the door.

It was a standard room, with pale blue walls and the temperature was way colder than the others. The large window was cracked open slightly, which explained the chill. The bed was a twin sized one, pressed against the wall where the window was at. He had a small white dresser to the side.

"It's very nice!" She complemented, because he was excited.

"Yeah, it's all mine too!" He laughed, his eyes crinkling. "It's pretty nice."

"I'm sure," she nodded in agreement, before walking in. She noticed that the pale blue walls had white snowflakes on them. She sat on his bed, Jack following.

"So, what's it like being a Guardian?" She asked. She honestly didn't feel like exploring anymore. She wanted to talk to Jack instead.

"It's pretty cool, actually." He set his staff to rest against the wall. "At first it was kinda weird, like when I was told I was chosen, and it's still kinda weird sometimes." He had a soft grin on his face. "But it's nice to have people see me. Even if it's not a lot. Plus, people _talk_ to me too."

She didn't like the sound of his surprise. She didn't like how he got so excited about people talking to him. He should be used to talking to others, and vise versa. Why would people ignore her Jack? "That's nice," she muttered. Jack looked at her, confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, no," she said. "I'm just trying to figure out why others didn't talk to you."

Jack waved it off. "I am kind of annoying. I get it."

"No you're not." She frowned. "You're not annoying at all."

He flushed, a genuinely embarrassed/happy expression forming. "Thanks, 'Beth." He glanced away. "Uhm, so, do you wanna see the place or...?"

"Actually, I'm fine right here for a bit, if you don't mind." She smiled lightly.

Jack felt his heart flutter. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine here too." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What's it like being Pitch's kid?"

"It's okay, I guess. I love my dad. He also gave me wicked cool powers." She laid down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Jack followed her action. "Why?"

"I was just curious. Were you worried?" She looked at him confused. "I-I mean, a couple years ago, when your dad tried to...destroy the Guardians?" He grew more timid the more his sentence went on. Did she know about that?

"Ooh. Well, yeah, I was. I was kinda put into hiding then. Didn't see Dad for nearly a month, I was worried sick. My mom died when I was a baby, I didn't want my dad to be banished or something." Her tone was wistful and passing. "It was rough for me. I was glad when Dad came home pretty much unhurt."

Jack continued to stare at the ceiling. "Oh. Did you know that I was a new Guardian? And that I was against your dad?"

"Honestly? No, I didnt until I saw you again. Until our reunion, you were dead for me. I cant explain how happy I was when I saw your face-" She paused, cheeks tinging pink in embarrassment slightly, she bit her lip.

Jack held back a grin. "Oh."

"Yeah." She muttered back.

"Though, I'm sorry about your mom." He turned his head to look at her.

"It's okay." She said. "I'm sorry people don't talk to you more."

He responded back with, "It's okay. I'm okay."

She gave a little nod. "I'm glad." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack smile.

.

.

.

Patrick and Cupid were almost to the Pole, with Patrick noticing his adoptive brothers attitude changing along the way. He looked kinda troubled, and Patrick had a feeling he knew why.

"Oh, Ed, I forgot to ask, what did you need me for?" Patrick asked, keeping his gaze on him.

Cupid's look became more troubled. "Oh, yeah, um, it's nothing."

Patrick frowned a little. "Did she say something to you?"

The 'she' that Patrick was referring to was Death. Death, by all means, didn't like Cupid. She'd belittle and make fun of him nearly whenever she could. Patrick naturally took offense to that, because Cupid was like his little brother. Despite that, though, Death and Patrick were... _friends._ They both, like Cupid, helped Pitch with raising his kids.

Cupid shifted, which answered his question. "Well, she, like, said that I was annoying and should shut up. Nothing different, I guess." Cupid didn't like negative attention. Patrick didn't like Cupid getting negative attention.

"Do I need to tell her off?" Patrick asked, his tone protective. "'Cause you know I will."

He knew his answer. "No, no, Pat, it's fine."

"Eddy-" Patrick began, but Cupid gave a weak grin.

"Really, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. I know she isn't, like, serious." That's a lie, he knew she was serious.

Patrick was going to respond to that, but stopped. He sighed through his nose. "Okay, Ed. If you say so."

When they finally arrived, Cupid noticed the said woman right when Patrick did. Cupid didnt keep looking at her, his eyes quickly moved to the far wall. Patrick, however, gave a flat, not pleased look. Even though the aura of the room was already tense, Patrick only focused on Death. How many times had he told her to not insult Cupid?

"Hey, _Mara."_ Patrick said slowly, walking to them while gaining the other's attention. Death whipped around, glaring at the use of her name.

One rule for Gods and Goddesses; you _do not_ call them by their actual names, unless given permission. Some didnt care, while others-like Patrick and Death- very much cared. Patrick was the God of Luck, so calling Death by her name didnt faze him in the least.

"Patrick, please dont-" Cupid begged, his voice a pitch higher.

"Excuse me?" Death glared, her features twisting to offense. She then noticed Cupid, and she rolled her eyes with a near aggravated sigh. Cupid frowned.

"We are not having another argument," Pitch said shortly, crossing his arms. "Let it go." It was aimed at Death.

"Are you _kidding-"_

"Yeah, _Mara,_ let it go." Patrick mocked. Him and Death were usually on good terms, but _Moon_ did her teasing and nearly bullying Cupid, that annoyed him to no end.

"Patty," Cupid whispered, grabbing his arm. "Please stop." Cupids pink eyes were still begging, but this time Patrick listened.

"Alright, Ed." He muttered. Death looked ready to knock him out. He turned to North. "Do you know where Miss Tooth is?"

"She, uh, stormed out," Bunny answered. "She went that way." He pointed to the door on the left.

Patrick nodded. "Okay, I'll go find her. Need to ask her something." He grabbed Cupids hand, and began to drag him to the door. "By the way Pitch, she's with Jack." Patrick stated to Pitch, giving him a look. Pitch gave the same tiny nod back. Then, Cupid and Patrick were gone.

.

"Patrick I cannot, like, believe you said that," Cupid scolded.

Patrick pursed his lips. "Ed, you're to sweet to tell her off. I'm not."

"But that was pretty uncalled for!" He nearly whined. "You really need to, like, apologize."

"I will when she apologized to you." He responded cooly. "Plus, it was uncalled for her to call you annoying and telling you to shut up." Cupid opened his mouth to respond, but closed it within seconds.

"...Well..."

"She won't." He stated. "She never has, and she probably never will. So I'm gonna get payback."

"Pat..." Cupid gave him a look, still clearly not happy with it. "Please just, like, be nice, for me?" Cupid gave him a begging look. Patrick knew Cupid had won; those eyes he used could always win the Leprechaun over.

"Aw, Ed, don't use those eyes on me," Patrick asked lightly. Cupid kept them going. "Fine, fine, I'll be nice, _for now._ " He said. "If she says anything else to you, I'll start it up again."

Cupid tried not to sigh, so he grinned a tiny grin instead. He knew this was as far as Patrick would agree with him on this, so he couldn't convince him further. "Okay, Patty. Thank you."

"No problem, Eddy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sometimes i forget how much cupid says like whoops**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **KitoH: Here is the update!**

 **Yellowmiki98: Thank you so much! Also, I was just putting the basics of the other Season spirits, but they'll be here more, I promise! lol**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The two had dozed off for a little bit shortly after they went into Jacks room. Unconsciously, they both had curled against one another like they were worried the other would leave again if they weren't careful. Jacks cold and Elizabeth's warmth balanced each other out, despite Jack being much smaller than Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was the first to wake from their nap. She squinted at the pale yellow clock, she guessed she had a twenty minute nap, which didn't leave her feeling refreshed at all. Elizabeth shifted a bit, and that's when she realized Jack was curled against her, sleeping peacefully and- _whoo boy he was adorable._ Elizabeth couldn't help but stare, with zero shame. She was his friend, this was okay, right? It's not like she was gonna _kiss_ him or something. Plus, he was asleep, he wouldn't notice.

...he wouldn't notice.

Maybe...maybe just a tiny kiss? On his forehead, that'd be okay, right? Elizabeth pursed her lips, starting to feel slightly guilty. The previous thoughts of reminding herself he doesn't remember anything, they came back. Deep down, she felt like this would be a way of taking advantage of him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She glanced back at the clock, her heart feeling a bit faster. He was incredibly close, she could feel his chest rise and fall against her arm, which added to the torture. She didn't want to wake him, but at the same time she did.

She looked back at Jack, and suddenly her heart gave a terrible jerk. She missed him. She wanted _her_ Jack, the one who knew their inside jokes, the one who remembered their first kiss, the one who simply remembered _her._ This Jack, this wasn't him, not fully, not until he regains every single memory he's lost. And she knew it wasn't his fault at all, she wasn't going to dare blame him, but their relationship felt more forced. She wished it didn't, but it will be.

Jack shifted, closer to her, and Elizabeth froze-pun not intended. His cheek was rested on her shoulder, if she turned to look at him, she'd wind up kissing him. Jacks slowed breathing let her know that he wasn't doing it on purpose, but it was kinda odd for him to keep shifting closer to her. B-But it wasn't that she minded, she didnt!

"Jack," She whispered, not really trying to disturb him. "Jack, hey, wake up."

Not surprisingly, he didn't stir. Biting her lip, she turned her head slowly to look at him. His face was a bit farther than she thought, but she could still kiss him if she wanted. She mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop thinking about kissing him.

...Why couldn't she stop thinking about kissing him.

Her gaze went to him. Moon, he was so so so _so_ _stunning._ She remembered him when he was alive very clearly, but with his super pale skin and hair with those drop-dead _gorgeous_ eyes, he was so beautiful, and if anyone told her otherwise, she'd have to hit them.

She slowly cupped his face. His skin was so cold, but it was so soft too. Her eyes softened. She took a breath, and quickly kissed his forehead.

She felt her lips buzz when she pulled away. Jack began to shift them. "Hm?" Her hand quickly went back to her side. Blearily, he woke up. "Hey, 'Beth," he mumbled. He was starting to doze off again, but suddenly he shot up, clearly embarrassed. "Oh no, I'm sorry," he rushed.

She sat up, frowning, because she didn't want him to be sorry. "For what?"

"For," he gestured to where they had slept wildly, "that!"

"...For sleeping?" She peered.

Jack flushed. "No, I-ugh, what if we got caught?"

"We weren't doing anything." Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't see how or why we would." She added, "Also there's no reason for you to apologize." If anything, _she_ should be the one apologizing.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Right, we weren't doing anything. But, uh, I didn't mean to move next to you."

"It's fine." She smiled. "Really, it is." Her smile was warm and comforting and Jack liked it.

"Okay, if you say so." He grinned back.

She shifted towards him. "Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats your favorite spot here?" She asked, because she was curious. When Jack's eyes lit up, she knew they'd be going somewhere soon.

"The Globe." He said, his voice giddy.

"The Globe?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow.

She was suddenly being pulled behind him as he began to drag her off. "I'll show you, 'Beth! Trust me, you'll love it!"

.

.

.

North hadn't expected Pitch and Death to arrive to the Pole, nor did he expect Patrick or Cupid. But when an angry Mother Nature, followed by three fourths of her Season children, he felt this was fine. He didn't know how many more people would come in, but he was now ready.

"Ah! Mother Nature!" He greeted.

Mother Nature was a stocky woman at around five foot three in height, looking at maybe fifty years of age, if you were to guess. She was a full-blood Native, with long grey hair in two braids, and her dark beetle eyes were searching for her winter child. She was draped in animal skins and feathers.

"Hello, North. Where is Jackson?"

"We do not know, but you are more than welcome to stay, if you would like." North offered.

Mother Nature's angry look softened. "Thank you, North."

The smallest one, Rayne, tugged on her animal skin, "Earth Mother," She whispered, "your aura is off-"

"Rayne, shh," Mother Nature shushed lightly, tapping her hand gently. Rayne gave a tiny nod. She glanced at Bunny.

"Hello, Aster," Rayne was Bunny's second favorite season spirit, the first being Adair, but only for her maturity. Spring is where Easter resided, so he had a natural up-most respect for Rayne.

"Hello, Rayne, how are you?"

"I'm good. Jackie's in trouble." She whispered. "He's with a girl." She seemed to notice Pitch. She showed an obvious realization. "Hey, wait a minute!" Adair grabbed her arm and tugged her back. "Flower Child is really nice," she said to Pitch, which confused him.

"Flower Child?" He repeated, eyebrows furrowed.

Adair sighed. "Rayne, stop calling her that." Daniel, just to encourage her, began to laugh. Adair glared. "Daniel, shut up."

"Relax, Nagative Nancy." He mocked.

"More like Angry Adair," Rayne responded. Adair swallowed her annoyance.

"I hate both of you. Stop being embarrassing."

"Daniel, Rayne, stop teasing her." Mother Nature sighed.

"Yes, Earth Mother."

"Yeah, sorry, Mom." But neither of them sounded sorry, which was the best part for the two of them. They loved Adair, yeah, but she was so easy to tease and get riled up.

"Can we go look for Jack and say goodbye, though?" Daniel asked, grinning down at his adoptive mother. Mother Nature didnt smile back.

"Daniel Dean Summers-"

"Okay, that's a no." He sighed.

"But Earth Mother," Rayne started again, but she seemed to notice that Mother Nature wasnt having any of their usual jokes, and stopped halfway through her sentence. "...nevermind."

"Hey, I only see three other Guardians," Daniel noted, "Wheres Miss Tooth?"

"She got really angry," Bunny explained, giving a pointed look at Pitch, who promptly ignored it. "She's blowin' off some steam." A glance to Death. "Then Patrick came in and got Death angry."

"And I know why." Death growled lowly, arms crossed. But she didn't elaborate, so everyone decided to drop it.

"Where did Patrick go?" Adair asked. Daniel stifled a laugh.

"Why? Lookin' for your _boyfriend?"_

"He is not my boyfriend, Daniel, how many times do I have to say that?" Adair rubbed her temples.

"C'mon, 'Dair, if the God of Love tried to get you two together, _thats_ saying something!"

She glared at him. "I'm not arguing with you any longer. Idiot." She followed Sandy's thumb to the door.

"Love you too, 'Dair." When she was gone, he muttered "And another one goes," Daniel snorted. Mother Nature turned to him, and he went serious. "Sorry. Again."

.

Shortly, Adair ran into Patrick, who was whispering harshly to a fuming Tooth, while Cupid was a ways away. When Cupid noticed her, his pink eyes lit up, he smiled and waved at her. She waved back with a small grin. "Hello Adair!"

Patrick and Tooth turned to look at her. Tooth was trying to swallow her anger, which was still aimed at Pitch and Pitch alone. Patrick glanced at his brother for a second, before smiling at her. "Hey, Adair, you look upset."

"Hi," She said, walking closer, "its just Daniel and Rayne. You know how they get, Patrick."

"Ah, that explains a lot." He nodded in understanding. "What'd they say?"

She gave him a look. "What do you think?"

He tsked. "Ah, thats right, how could I forget we're dating?"

"Dont worry, I forgot to, _babe_." She replied, her voice full of sarcasm.

Patrick felt Cupid brush against him. "You know," Cupid whispered, "It wouldn't get to you if it was true."

"Eddy, no," Patrick muttered, gently pushed his adoptive brother aside. Adair raised an eyebrow with her lips curling.

"So, Miss Tooth, what got you so angry?" Adair asked.

Tooth brushed her feathers down. "Its nothing, sweetie." She tried to let her smile be genuine. She didnt fool anyone. She sighed. "Pitch said something _very_ stupid and it was worse than him trying to destroy me and the other Guardians. Okay, well, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but-" she growled in frustration, her wings seemingly going faster. Her hands went to her face. "Can you _believe_ him? How could he say that?"

"Uhm," Cupid began, "What'd he even say?"

Again, Tooth swallowed her anger again. "Nothing. It's between me and him." She said, her voice gentle and tired. "I'm going to go to my Fairies for a bit. If anyone asks, tell them I'm at my palace."

They agreed, and she was soon off.

"Wonder what he said," Adair tilted her head to the side, glancing over at Patrick as if he knew. But Patrick shrugged, because he nor Cupid got the situation out of her.

"No clue. I'll ask him later." Patrick assured her, and she nodded. Cupid glanced around the hallway, then up at the ceiling. "You lookin' for somethin' Ed?"

"Elizabeth and Jack are here, somewhere." Cupid crossed his arms. "I can sense their repressed love."

"Oh, yeah, we know. I just met her and even I know." Adair drawled. "Jack isnt very good at romance, despite what people think. He acts like a huge flirt yet when the flirting is returned he gets embarrassed. He's so dumb." She rubbed her temples. "And I can tell Elizabeth has a huge thing for him. I'm just waiting for her to say something."

"She wont," Patrick said, "she knows Jack doesn't remember much about her. Until he does, she wont say a word."

The Season spirit shrugged. "What if that brings memories back?"

"Y'know..." Cupid muttered. "Thats a good theory." He then looked where Tooth had left, and he realized something. "Wait a minute, can't Jack just ask Tooth for his memory canister?"

"Believe me, he's tried," Adair said. "and oddly enough, he always said it wouldn't open for him again. Three years Tooth and Jack have tried to figure it out." She shrugged. "They have to come naturally, we guess."

"Oh, well, that's a shame," Cupid muttered.

"Yeah, it is. It really bugs him." Adair's looked softened. "Not even Mother knows what's the problem."

Patrick hummed. "I hope he gets them all back. He's a pretty good kid."

"He is." Cupid agreed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **idk what imma do for the next chapter tbh im not gonna lie**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey yall! wassup?**

 **anyways, enjoy!**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pitch, after Adair had left, was guilted into apologizing to Tooth. Well, not guilted, more like vaguely threatened by Sandy. So, he agreed, only because being around one Guardian was better than three. Even if the one Guardian was mad at him. He didnt care if she was, though.

As he went looking for her, his ears picked up stifled laughs. "Shh, 'Beth! We dont wanna get caught!"

It was Jack. He abandoned the idea of finding Tooth, he was now fully intending to find the two teens. Slipping into the shadows, he followed the noise of light laughter and hushed whispers.

He found himself at the Globe, but he stayed hidden. There his daughter was-the sole reason he was even here in this stupid place- laughing along with an animated Jack, who was saying something that Pitch didnt really care about. If they weren't doing anything-

"You know, your dad had trouble kidnapping me,"

...Ex _cuse me?_

Elizabeth held her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Jack said, smugly. "His age is showing, 'Beth, you should be worried."

That little _brat!_

"Ah, I'm not." She waved it off, showing she agreed.

Pitch felt offense at that, he really did, but he swallowed it down. He could ground her later, he needed to talk to Tooth before its to late.

When he was gone, Elizabeth said, "He left."

"Did he?" Jack asked, his cocky look turning slightly bashful. "Is he gonna kill me?"

"No, he's not." She assured with a tiny laugh. "If anything, I'd be grounded or something." Her attention turned to the Globe. "So, this is it?"

Jack's face went bright, looking up with her. "It's it! Isn't it cool?"

She didn't know what was so important about it? It was just a glowing globe of the Earth. "Uh, yeah!" She said, trying to think of something to say. "It's pretty bright."

Jack frowned slightly. "You don't like it?"

"No, no!" She rushed. "It's just, what does it mean, I guess."

"Those lights up there," he began. "They're children. Believers. For the Guardians."

Oh. _That's_ why he liked it so much. "I get it now." She muttered. "That's really neat."

"Yeah. The only time I've seen it _not_ glow was when-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say. She was seconds away from responding, but realized the rest of the sentence too.

"Oh." The air grew awkward. Jack wasn't going to mention how it was this room that her father had kidnapped him. "I dont know what to say, honestly."

Jack looked at her. "Its fine. I wasnt a Guardian then, it wouldn't-and didnt- effect me. Now, well, I'm kind of wary."

"I'm not going to lie, my father was pretty embarrassed after losing. I was just glad he wasn't hurt, or banished." She flushed. "But you already knew that."

"I bet, 'Beth, he is your dad." Jack gave a tiny nod in understanding, and looked back up at the lights. Elizabeth stared at him, noticing how his lips tugged slightly up, how his eyes reflected the lights to be this gorgeous blue and gold. Jack was perfect in her eyes, even if he was just looking at lights. Biting her lip, she forced herself to look away. And together, in this relaxed silence that has happened often, they stared at the twinkling lights.

.

.

Finding Tooth had been easy. After running into Patrick, the Leprechaun simply said 'palace'. Figures. Pitch had been half-tempted to tell Patrick that Death wanted him to give Cupid Nightmares, but decided against it. Patrick would be furious at her, but he already was, so that conversation would be saved for a rainy day. Now, back to Tooth...

The hard part about finding Tooth? Her stupid little fairies refused to let him in or anywhere near her stupid little palace. They hadn't forgiven him for what he did, he guessed. Not that he cared if they did, they were useless anyways.

So, second plan, he just went through the shadows. Her palace was brightly lit, curse her, but he managed to find a dark corner to exit from.

"Toothiana!" He called, annoyed, his voice echoing through the place, "Sorry, I guess."

Well, now he could leave, he apologized-

" _That-"_ a furious Tooth was suddenly in his face, her finger wagging near his eye, making him flinch. "was a _terrible_ apology!"

"Oh, was it?" He replied humorlessly. "Let me say it again; I am sorry."

Tooth fumed at his same passing tone. "I hate you so much, Pitch Black."

"Likewise." Blandly, he turned to slip back into the shadows to get away from the Guardian, but her sharp grip on his shoulder made him stop. And it wasnt because he had the choice to. She yanked him back.

"I demand an actual, sincere apology!"

"Well, you are not getting one," Pitch glared. "Because you said something equally as offensive, didnt you? Asking what my dead wife saw in me?"

"She was my sister first!" Tooth yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "My sister! That overrules her being your wife!"

"Does it matter?" He growled. "I loved her just as much as you did!"

Tooth threw her fists to her sides in a fit of anger. "Ugh! You know what? Okay, I'm sorry! Uncalled for! I shouldnt have said that!"

Pitch let a few beats of silence kick in before he replied with a whispering tone, "I demand an actual, sincere apology."

He dodged her incoming hit to his face. "Get. Out." She growled. " _Now."_

Pitch sighed, rolling his eyes. Was her temper always this bad? "Alright, I'm sorry." Tooth, to her surprise, noticed he was actually...sincere now. "We both said things we didn't mean."

"...Yeah." She could only mutter in response. How...What...Why'd his attitude to her dirastically changed? One second he was just as fuming as she was, and the next he was...apologizing? He was up to something. She just knew it. Even a few of her fairies that passed by gave him an odd look, knowing he confused their Queen.

He gave a tired grin. "I know if my wife was still here, she'd want me to apologize. See? I care about her sisters feelings." He gave a thoughtful look, then his smug grin came back. "Well, sometimes."

She was to dumbfounded to respond. "...Yeah, sometimes." She said blandly, giving him that light glare. "I, um, I-I guess we're done here?"

Pitch gave a nod. "We are."

"You know, I never..." she shook her head. "I never thought you'd be the bigger person."

Pitch felt offense flurry in his chest, but he remembered the reason why he even apologized in the first place. "I didn't feel like being assaulted by the Sandman."

She scoffed. "Of course." She crosses her arms. "I still hate you."

"And it is still likewise."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **shorter chapter than i would've liked, but i needed to update so here ya go,,, some one please give me some ideas**

 **anyways! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **DaughterOfLoki1: Its fine! thank you for reviewing!**

 **Raindra: Thank you, im glad youre enjoying it! And yes, i did see the other reviews, thank you!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Edwin." Death said, her tone bland as her shoulder brushed against Patrick's roughly. Cupid winced at his name, and he slightly glared at her like his adoptive brother.

"What?"

"Mara," Patrick growled, and he noticed how much it annoyed her. "Dont start anything right now."

"I'm not, Rory." She hissed, and Patricks glare went deeper and more deadly.

"Please, I dont wanna, like, have a fight, okay?" Cupid sighed, trying to blend in the walls. "Plus I didnt even, like, start all of this. You did."

Death looked back at him, and said, "Yeah, no I wasnt. You were being annoying. Like usual."

Cupid winced again, but when Patrick noticed the hurt in his eyes, he pushed her away from him. "Moon, leave him alone Mara, and maybe he wont annoy you so much. Ever thought of that?"

"Rory, you dont have to be his personal guard, alright?" She snapped, hitting his hand away. "Maybe you can teach him how to keep his mouth shut."

Cupid gave a shaky sigh, and rolled his eyes, hoping this little scuffle would end as quickly as it began. "Maybe you can, like, stop coming near me knowing you'd be annoyed." He grumbled, low enough for the two to hear.

Death made a noise of annoyance "Can you stop saying 'like' in every sentence?"

"No, actually, I c-"

"What was your point in comin' here?" Patrick cut him off, giving him a genuine apologetic look, which Cupid nodded saying it was fine. "Seriously. You knew we came in here."

"I was going to apologize to him." She stressed, "But then I saw you and got angry again."

"When arent you angry?" Patrick grumbled.

"Then why did you, like, say my name?" Cupid questioned.

"To annoy _Rory_ over here, you know it does."

"You're, like, being childish." Cupid sighed. "Please go."

Death huffed. "Yeah, I'm well aware." She looked back at Patrick, her deadly gaze never waving. "Get your brother to apologize, then I'll do the same." She said to Cupid.

"Are you serious?" Patrick gave her an amazed look that was filled with annoyance.

"Patrick," He heard Cupid mumble, "Just do it, please?"

It took Patrick a few seconds to say anything. Death was _really_ getting on his nerves right now and he didnt want to apologize because she was the one who started this entire thing. But his brother wanted her to go away. And, well, to be fair, Patrick shouldn't have said her name. "Fine. Sorry."

He grabbed his brother's arm and began to drag him off before she could say anything else.

.

"She's so immature!" Patrick growled. Cupid, unlike his brother, wasn't feeling angry. He hated feeling angry, and he really hated others being angry. "She had the _audacity_ to call you by your name?" Cupid tried to ignore how thick Patrick's Irish accent was getting, that was a clear sign he was mad. "Then she wanted _me_ to apologize to her when she starting this useless mess? How _dare-_...uhm, Eddy?"

Patrick had finally noticed his brother, who was sitting on the couch criss-crossed, resting his head on his hands while covering his ears. He looked more tired than anything, really, but he was looking at Patrick like he was ready for him to be done. Patrick sighed. "Sorry, Ed. I didn't know I was upsettin' you."

"It's fine." He said calmly. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Patrick went over to sit by him. "Sorry again, Ed. I know you dont like it when I yell."

"I said its fine." Cupid grinned slightly. "You're frustrated, I know. I'm a little bit frustrated myself."

"Well, I'd kinda hope so." Patrick laughed slightly. "Just- ugh. Why is she in such a mood?"

"I annoyed her, apparently."

Patrick shook his head, "Thats always her excuse. You're not annoying, you know that, right?"

Cupid took a few seconds to answer. "Yeah, I know."

"Edwin." Patrick gave him a look. "You hesitated."

"Did I?" He mocked confusion. "Hm. Thats so weird."

"You're not annoying. Trust me, I know annoying."

Cupid looked around the room, biting his lip. "Okay." He whispered. Patrick decided to drop it.

"Hey, Ed," He said, trying to cheer his brother up, "How about we watch a movie? I'm feeling like watching a Rom-Com." Patrick wasnt a huge fan of Rom-Coms, but Cupid adored the genre. They always cheered him up.

Cupid smiled. "Sure."

" _Fifty First Dates_ or _10 Things I Hate About You?"_ Those were Cupids favorites. Patrick thought they were only okay, but he knew his brother knew both movies by heart, word for word.

Cupid gave a thoughtful look. "Can we watch _Fifty First Dates?"_

Patrick tsked slightly. "Man. Kinda wanted to watch _10 Things,_ so I guess we'll have to watch both." Cupid's grin went bigger.

"I mean, I'm not upset by that."

Patrick gestured for then go go find a T.V. "Lets go, then."

.

.

Elizabeth wanted to break the silence. The silence was nice, she loved it, but she wanted to hear him speak again. Well, mainly about a certain topic which she wasn't sure was to personal. That being his isolation. Yeah, he hadn't been _fully_ isolated with the other Seasons and Mother Nature and such, but he had been mainly alone for 300 years. It broke her heart, it really did, to think of how Jack was probably so confused about who he was and why he was here.

Moon, if she had _known_ he was alive, if she had been given a sign, if she had _seen_ him, she wouldn't have left her friend to be alone. She had thought of this over and over after seeing him again, and she knew that there was nothing she could've done. Then Elizabeth thought of how Jack had mentioned people ignoring him, or whoever put that awful thought of Jack being annoying into his head and- _oh,_ that made her so angry!

She sighed through her nose. There was no reason to get upset. Focus on the present. And, speaking of the present, they were sitting against the wall, with Elizabeth's head on his shoulder, and his own head was resting on hers. They had continued to stay near the Globe. "Jack?" She finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering..." she didn't really know how to word this, "if you're okay."

She could practically feel Jack frown in confusion. "Huh? Okay?"

"Yeah." She slowly pulled herself away from him so she could see him. He was incredibly confused. "I-I know this is probably pretty random," she quickly moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear. "but, uh, l-like your...uhm... _isolation?"_ She whispered the last word as if it'd soften some kind of blow.

"Are you asking me if I'm mentally stable or something?"

"What? No, no, no," she rushed. "What I meant was-uh, w-well, what I'm _trying_ to say is-" Elizabeth gave an aggravated growl, and her fist met her temple in restricted frustration. "I'm just wondering if you're feeling okay. Like, like if you still feel lonely or upset. Y'know, if you need help with something that's bothering you...or whatever." She muttered the last bit, suddenly feeling stupid.

But Jack grinned. It was a gentle, small grin, and she thought she saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes, but he also looked grateful. "Oh. Well, uh, thanks, 'Beth." He gave a soft laugh, one that Elizabeth felt could be broken by any harsh sounds, so she stopped breathing for a second.

"You're welcome." She turned her face away from him, her cheeks feeling hot. "Sorry if this was random and probably stupid-"

"It wasn't stupid," he shook his head. "It's really nice of you, though. To ask if I needed to talk." He fumbled with the strings of his hoodie. "No ones ever really told me that."

"That you could talk to them about your problems?"

"Yeah." He responded, sounding breathless.

Now Elizabeth felt really frustrated. And she must've let go an angry sigh that she had been holding in, because Jack was giving her a concerned look. "Are _you_ okay?" He peered.

"No." She replied hotly. "I'm not. B-But I'm not mad at you, though." She reassured. "Just-...everyone else!"

"'Everyone else'?" Jack asked, before humming, "You hold quite the grudge, 'Beth."

"Not that," she lightly brushed her fingers against his shoulder as if she had playfully hit him. "It's just how people ignored you. How they didn't let you talk to them about your problems."

"I'm over it," he shrugged, but she felt he wasn't. "It's fine, really."

Her look was peircing. She was still frowning. "Do you not realize you _amazing_ you are?"

At that, his calm demeanor went flustered. He didn't know how to handle compliments. "W-Well, I, uh,... th-thanks?" His cheeks were a solid shade of wisteria.

She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her dead-on. "Jack, _I_ know how amazing you are. You deserve _so much better_ than how others treated you. I know it's better now because you're a Guardian, but Moon, that isn't fair. Not to me, at least." She shook her head.

Jack faintly realized that Elizabeth _could_ act like the child of fear that she was. Her anger had settled into his bones in a way that no one else's could. It was a subtle but noticeable intimidation that she may not even know she had.

Her warm grey eyes met his startling blue. "Jack, I want you to know that you can talk to me about _anything._ At anytime, at anywhere. I promise."

Wow, Jack felt his eyes tear up for some strange reason. He wasn't used to people being so nice to him and being emotionally available. This felt... _so nice._ "Okay." He nearly choked.

"I'll drop anything I'm doing." She went on. "And I'm serious, Jack. You're my best friend." Technically _was_ her best friend, but this was still her Jack. He would remember, she was confident about that.

He couldn't help but feel like she was lying. No one could be that nice and generous of their time. Jack didn't really feel like he was worthy of her time, he had already wasted so much of it. But those thoughts stopped when she kissed his cheek in such a loving way and hugged him tightly.

"I'll _always_ be here for you." She promised, her tone so strong and sure. Jack felt his heart skip a beat, as well as his breathing. Biting his lip, he felt tears flood his eyes again, this time he was even closer to crying. Her kindness was to good, to perfectly timed, so random, so...so...

 _Needed._

He rubbed his face into her neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Jack could only nod in response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jacks p insecure aint he, but that something i love working with now that im addressing it in this rewrite lol**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wop wop here we go**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra: I'm glad you like it!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When Elizabeth pulled away from him, she gave him a gentle, slightly encouraging smile. She didn't mention how his eyes were red and his cheeks were splotchy, or how his smile was trying to be convincing. "Do you wanna talk right now?"

Jack wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Uhm. I dunno, honestly," he laughed, looking away from her.

"I won't judge anything you say, you know," she said, hoping she was saying the right things. "but I'll listen to every word."

Jack laughed again, but this time it was lighter. "This isn't real." She heard him mutter.

"What isn't real?" She questioned, feeling confused.

"No one can be this nice." He shook his head, beginning to look back at her, but his eyes didn't meet her. " _You're_ to nice. To nice to me."

Elizabeth frowned. "Of course I'm nice to you. Why wouldn't I?"

Jack was sinking into his hoodie. "Cause no one really is."

Anger was seeping back, but she swallowed it. She was beginning to realize how... _damaged_ Jack really was. Her Jack was outgoing and bubbly and bright and so absolutely amazing. This Jack...was confused on why someone was showing him human decency. "Jack, that's not true." _...right?_ "I mean, what about the other Seasons? Daniel and Rayne and Adair?"

"Oh, yeah, they're nice to me, but besides them. Like, every other spirit."

"Patrick? Cupid?"

"I barely see them, they're more like rare acquaintances."

She tried again. "The Guardians?"

Jack went back to fumbling with his hoodies strings. He didn't say anything for a bit. "...'Beth, they didn't...I mean, I'm not gonna lie, but..." he sighed. "They didn't really... _help_ me before I became a Guardian. Like, they weren't like Patrick or Cupid whenever they saw me. Patrick and Cupid were at least nice enough to say hi to me and carry a conversation with me. Well," he bit his lip, "the only Guardian who really did was Sandy, though. But he can't speak verbally. And I had to learn to read when he was saying." He rambled, before pausing. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said. "So Sandy was the only Guardian to acknowledge you before everything with my Dad?"

"Yeah, kinda. Bunny had a grudge against me 'cause I caused a blizzard on Easter, Tooth was to focused on her work, much like North." He shrugged. "Sandy's the only Guardian who's let me hang out with him when he was busy."

She nodded, letting him know he still had her full attention. "Yeah?"

Jack nodded slowly, glancing down at the floor. "Yeah. So, uh, when I was told I was chosen, I didn't believe it for a second. I kinda thought it was a sick joke. To top it off, I was told that the Man in the Moon _talks_ to them." He looked slightly bitter, but it was more sad, "That's what probably got me the most."

Elizabeth shifted closer. "Why's that?"

Jack paused. "Oh. Uhm, to make it short, ever since I was reborn I kept asking him why I was here, w-why I was chosen as Jack Frost," he sighed. "I never really got that answer, and I'm still not quite sure. I know people would say it was because I'm a Guardian, but...dying just to be alive for years of isolation and being so-so _confused?_ Just to get a position of power?" Jack bit his lip, then looked at her. "I'm not gonna lie, 'Beth, but I don't think that's worth it."

Elizabeth breathed deeply through her nose. "Well, all of that is terrible, what happened, that is." She muttered. "I really wish..." she stopped herself. She cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"You wish what?"

She hesitated for a second, but if he was being open and honest with her then she would too. "I wish I had known you were alive." Her tone had forced down to a whisper.

Jack gave her a sympathetic look. "'Beth, you didn't know, and that's okay. I wouldn't have remembered you then, either."

"I know," she sighed, "but, I could've helped, y'know? I would've made absolute sure you weren't lonely. I could've helped you with your memories, I could've-" she stopped when Jack grabbed her hands.

"'Beth, look at me," he said softly but firmly. "Neither of us can change what happened. Yeah, it would've probably been better, but that's not how it worked. I mean, I'm still lucky I got to even meet you again, right?"

She returned his bittersweet grin. "Yeah. I'm really happy to know you're still here." She rested her hand in his shoulder, and her smile was so dazzling to him at that moment.

And for a bit, they started to slowly lean towards one another. They both kept looking at the other to see their reaction, which was the same; giddy hesitation. Their lips were a few inches away, but Elizabeth saw something flash in Jack's eyes. He pulled away, looking anywhere but her. She looked a bit confused and disappointed, but she leaned back too.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I just...I kinda wanna remember you a bit more, yknow?" He knew that they _had_ been very close, but he wasn't very sure at first. Now he knew; they were seemingly more than friends.

"Yeah, no, I totally get it." She waved it off, trying to swallow the disappointment. Jack was giving her a doubtful look. "Jack, really, I get it." She pressed, and Jack nodded his head.

"Okay, okay, 'Beth, I believe you." He muttered. Silence followed soon after Jack spoke, a silence Elizabeth wasn't sure was type it was; tense, awkward, a mix of both, she wasnt sure. "But...uh, did you mean that?"

"Did I mean what?" She asked, looking confused.

Jack shrunk into himself again, his hand was tugging his hoodie string. "That you thought I was amazing."

"Of course, Jack," She said without missing a beat. "I have no reason to lie to you."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I just...I was just making sure."

"You're amazing, Jack." She shifted to look at him more. Jack began to grin, but was trying to hide it. "Oh, wait. Did I say that wrong? I meant, you're _amazing,_ Jack." She exaggerated dramatically.

Jack grinned at her, "You're a dork, 'Beth."

She booped his nose, "Well, you're best friends with a dork, dork."

"Look at those puppies, Dan. Isn't it cute?" Jack and Elizabeth jumped, their eyes going wide. They turned to see Rayne and Daniel, who were at the door frame, both grinning.

"Totally _adowable."_ He teased, aiming his cheeky grin at his Season sibling. Jack glared. "Not gonna lie, though, I thought they were gonna make out."

"Or even f-"

"Rayne!" Jack shouted, cheeks growing purple. "What even?"

She shrugged loosely. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"You literally just met her and you're already think-"

"Dont think, I _know_ , thanks." Rayne interrupted. "C'mon Dan, dont you agree?"

"I agree," Daniel laughed. "Didn't you say you knew her when you were alive?"

"I have amnesia, Daniel." Jack said flatly. Elizabeth felt a pang of pain at that. She knew this, obviously, but it was digging into her mind even harsher that he had no clue who she was. Daniel noticed her longing look at Jack, but didn't say a word.

"You're not fully amnesiac, Jackie-boy," Daniel shook his head with a bright laugh that absolutely radiated the room, "just...kinda amnesiac."

"You'll get them back," Rayne soothed, "I know it."

"Thanks, Rayne, I know, you tell me everytime this is brought up."

"No problem." She snipped lightly, grinning cat-like. "But, you know, Flower Child, if you're not interested in Jackie here, _I'm_ always av-"

"Rayne." Jack warned. "I'll tell Mom."

Elizabeth, even if the situation was a tad awkward, she couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, Rayne, I'll remember your offer."

Rayne clicked her tongue. "Good." She winked, then looked up at Daniel. "I called dibs, you loser."

"I am _so_ sorry," Jack whispered, leaning close, "They flirt with everybody. Sad to say, 'Beth, but they probably won't stop."

She laughed a little. "It's fine. I'm just kind of flattered and surprised they find me attractive. "

"Of course you are!" Jack nearly exclaimed, then his cheeks were smothered by wisteria. He looked around awkwardly. "I-uh, I didn't mean to say that so intensely."

"It's okay," she assured. "But, for the record, your cheeks get this really pretty color to them when you blush. I like it." That seemed to make it worse.

"See, Dan? They're at it again!"

"Moon, Jack, get a room." Daniel rolled his eyes mockingly before giving a wicked smirk. But that smirk was quickly diminished when his face was hit with a hard snowball. "Okay, you win."

"You both can go now." Jack responded flatly, letting his adopted siblings know their antagonizing was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Daniel sighed, trying to seem annoyed. _"Fine,_ Jackie. We'll leave you and your old girlfriend alone."

"We weren't-" Jack began, but it only fell on Elizabeth's ears. "-dating." He ended, almost frustrated. He turned to Elizabeth, "We weren't dating, right?" He asked softly, and if she said yes, he'd feel pretty guilty.

Elizabeth knew this. "No, we weren't." She said, hoping her tone wouldn't let him know it was a lie. "But I can see why they thought that," _shut up, Elizabeth, shut up,_ "I mean," she laughed a little, "they probably wouldn't want anymore competition, huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed along. When Elizabeth looked away, he gave her an almost confused look. Jack was _very_ good at reading people. So, naturally, he was wondering why she lied to him. To not make him feel bad? To deny it? Did she just want to start completely over because she has to? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to ask right now. Thus, Jack remained silent after, occasionally glancing at Elizabeth for a couple seconds at a time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I need these lovebird nerds to interact with others, like, one-on-one time is great for them but its getting kinda dull tbh**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Wassup?  
**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra; Who knows if he'll remember or confronts her *v*. I'm glad you like them together!**

 **Totally a Person (Guest); Thank you so much!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The air between Pitch and Tooth was still noticeably tense, but it was now more of a 'I-still-want-to-kill-you-but-I'll-be-civil-for-now' kind of aura. Sandy noticed his fellow Guardian looked more accepting of Pitch's presence, so he gave Pitch a glare, but nodded in approval. He still hadn't forgiven him for everything that happened three years ago, after all. In fact...

"So, Pitch, I have question..." North began, "Why did you take Jack?"

Pitch tried to look uninterested in the conversation. "All in good fun, no? Certainly he of all people would know about that." He rolled his eyes. "Annoying brat."

"Pitch," Mother Nature warned. "Do not speak about my Winter child in that way."

He fought the urge to sigh. "Fine, fine."

"Your kid, Elizabeth," Bunny added, "Jack said he knew her when he was alive,"

Pitch was slowly feeling eyes on him. "Oh, did he?" He kept his tone bland, because Moon if these idiots find out his plan-

"Yeah." Bunny said slowly. Uncertain. "Is it true?"

Pitch shrugged casually. "Is it, Cottontail? You tell me."

Bunny growled, "Ah, I see. Playing high an' mighty cause you don't want to let us know it bothered you to be defeated three years ago."

"Excuse me?" Pitch sneered back. He may have hated Jack, but he hated Bunny way more.

"You heard me."

"Bunny, no, not another fight," Tooth scolded. "We are not doing this again."

Bunny looked like he wanted to argue with her, but did as she said. "Fine. But we all know I'm right."

Pitch bared his teeth. North stepped in. "Well! Ah, your daughter is good kid, no?" North asked, pushing Bunny away, "Very sweet."

"She is." Pitch said slowly, almost confused.

"Her and Jack really hit it off, from what I have heard." Mother Nature hummed, her eyes shining with this knowing look that made Pitch's skin scrawl. "Now, Pitch, don't give me that look."

She knew. How in the world could she know?

"What look?" He grumbled lowly, "You are only the next person to annoy me in the past hour. Keep going."

But her smug look grew. "Oh? Am I? I'm flattered." By her tone, he knew she was going to say someth- "Isn't this great? My Winter child with your daughter?"

"Okay, thats enough," He glared at the older woman deeply, "Do you really think he would impress her in anyway?"

"I know your trick-"

"Do you now, you crazy old woman?" He cut her off, nearly snarling. "I'm stuck in a room filled with idiots, aren't I?"

Mother Nature gave a hearty laugh, not at all offended by what he said, "Oh that is so rich coming from you!" She sighed, contempt, "So when will I meet my future daughter-in-law?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" He snapped, "Are you insane?"

She tsked. "Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, you should've heard all the things my children have said about their Winter sibling and your child. All their, ahem, 'puppy love'?"

Pitch was literally about to scream, but was cut off by Death's, "Yeah, it's kinda crazy huh?" She had only heard a tiny bit of the conversation, and she looked a tad miffed at something.

"Who's side are you on?" Pitch snarled at the shorter woman.

"Is she wrong, though?" Death pressed.

"We haven't even seen them together, Death."

Death gave him a look, a look that said 'you know what I know', and Pitch decided to shut up then. The look between the two didn't go unnoticed, but no one could pinpoint what it meant.

"They're here, somewhere," Mother Nature hummed. "I can feel my Winter child's presence."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes. The 'amazing aura' you feel for your adopted children. How sweet."

"It's actually to make sure they stay out of trouble and do their jobs." She said passively. "But, thank you for the compliment, you deranged baffling oaf."

Pitch grit his teeth. "You're welcome, you old bat." He snarled with bated breath.

.

.

Cupid's mood had cheered up the second he saw Heath Ledger's pretty face on 10 Things I Hate About You. He always had an odd crush on the man as soon as he saw him. It was kinda funny, Patrick would admit.

"You feelin better, Ed?" He asked, smiling at his brothers bright expression.

"Yeah." He laughed lightly, looking back at him. "Thanks, Pat. You didn't have to, like, watch these."

He scoffed, "Yeah I did!" He pressed, pushing him lightly. "I like these movies." Cupid gave him a look. "What? These aren't bad."

"They're not, they're, like, amazing, but you're not a fan of Rom-Coms."

"That is a blatant lie."

Cupid grinned, looking back at the T.V. "Mhm. Sure."

Patrick shrugged loosely, "It is."

Cupid gave a little sigh. "You know who's, like, really pretty, Pat?"

"Who? Heath Ledger?" He teased.

Cupids face went pink, but he shook his head. "I mean, yes, but not who I'm talking about."

"Well, who then?"

His grin became cat-like. "Adair."

"Oh Moon," Patrick muttered, shaking his head. "Not again."

"Don't you think so, Patty?" He peered, "Don't you think her eyes are, like, the prettiest things you've ever seen? Or her curly red hair? Or her smile?"

"Do you have a crush on Adair?" Patrick said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

Cupid stared at his brother for a few seconds with a blank look. "C'mon, Pat, tell me. I'm your brother."

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

Cupid squinted his eyes. "If you love me, Patrick, you'll, like, give me an answer."

"I do love you, Ed," Patrick laughed, "But I'm confused on why you're desperately wanting an answer."

He heard Cupid give a groan in annoyance. "Isn't Adair just lovely?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Patrick passively said.

Then suddenly, he felt Cupid grab his face, making him look at him. Cupid pressed his nose against his brother's, staring him down. "Please just, like, date her."

"Please stop trying to get us together." Patrick responded. "Please."

"Oh," Cupid laughed, pulling away, "that's cute. You really want me, Cupid, to stop shipping his OTP?" He continued on with watching the movie. "That's, like, really cute, Pat."

"Shipping? OTP?" Patrick muttered, confused. But he let it go, this wasn't the first time he's said these things. "Ah, you're so silly."

Cupid laughed at that, giving his brother a side hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "All I'm saying is, you and Adair would be so, like, adorable together!"

.

.

Jack and Elizabeth decided to leave the Globe. But soon after, they ran into Adair.

"Oh, hey, 'Dair," Jack said, leaning against his staff. "Whats up?"

Adair turned upon hearing her adoptive brother, and gave a smile, tired grin. "Hey, Jack." The two seemed to notice the thick, heavy books in her arms. "I was just raiding Mr. North's library. He has so many medical books that I've been itching to read, I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed them, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he wouldn't mind." Jack said. "He's got so many I don't think he'd notice." He grinned a bit. "He would probably be concerned why you're such a huge nerd though."

She rolled her eyes. "Funny." Her gaze went to Elizabeth. "Hello. Elizabeth, was it?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded, confirming.

"Sorry for our first meeting," She said as she opened the top book, flipping through a few pages, "I was very busy at the time."

"Its fine."

Adair gave a grin. "You're shy, aren't you?"

"Very." Elizabeth admitted.

Adair gave a little snort. "That's adorable. You and Jack are perfect for each other."

At their flustered looks, she tilted her head to the side. "You two knew each other when Jack was alive, correct?"

"Yes, we did." Jack confirmed.

"If that isn't some soulmate stuff..." Adair looked down at the book as her sentence died.

"So, uhm," Elizabeth coughed, trying to change the subject. "You're the bringer of Autumn?"

"Yes, I am."

"When did you become that?"

Adair gave her a mildly surprised look, like no one has ever asked that before. "Oh. Um. I was actually the first Season Spirit to take on my role, maybe a decade or so before Jack, who was second. Daniel was the third one too, and Rayne was the last."

"Oh. I thought Daniel was the oldest?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack confused.

"Oh, no 'Beth, I didnt mean it that way." He shook his head. "I thought you meant our physical age when you asked. Not how long we've been our seasons."

She felt embarrassed for some reason. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize, I should've got what you meant."

Adair was staring at the little talk, face blank. It was crazy how gentle Jack was when talking to her, how soft his eyes got when he looked at her. Idiot.

"So; Daniel's the oldest physically."

"Yeah, he's-what? Nineteen?" Jack looked at Adair.

"I think so." Adair thought. "Now that I think about it; Daniel and Rayne didn't come until the 1900's."

"Oh, yeah!" Jack said. "Wasn't Daniel a Greaser?"

"Yes, he was." Adair smiled, almost fondly. "Still has that odd lingo."

"Was Rayne a Hippie when she was alive?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Adair laughed. "We were all pretty surprised. Daniel and Rayne were the only two that smoked, remember when Mother was so strict on Daniel when he showed?"

"Yeah!" He cackled. "He's smoke free now, Mom was crazy about him and cigarettes. Rayne though..."

"Mother is still trying to break that out of Rayne," Adair informed Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at that.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"And can you believe it took so long for them to get here?" Jack stressed. "You were born in the earlier 1700's, I was later, and then we wait two centuries for our other brother and sister?"

"I know!" She gasped, "Remember when we bugged Mother, asking when they would be here?"

"And the one time she snapped at us?"

Elizabeth felt out of place.

"Oh, yes! She got so mad and we were annoyed to!"

"If you ask again, I'll make sure they won't be here!" The two said in unison, mocking tones before laughing. "Do you remember when we didnt know each other existed for years?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yeah!" He turned to Elizabeth. "Adair was the daughter of a rich businessman, and you remember I was lower class, right?" She nodded. "Our first meeting was so underwhelming. Right, 'Dair?"

"Right." Adair shifted the books in her arms. "I was kind of shocked to see Jack at first, with his dirty cloak."

Elizabeth slowly started to feel a bit jealous. Jack remembered so much with Adair-which made sense, these were after he died- but she wished he would suddenly remember everything.

Jack scoffed teasingly. "Okay, we can mock my cloak but do you not remember what you wore?"

"We are not going to bring that up." Adair said firmly.

Jack leaned close to Elizabeth, whispering, "It was the ugliest Victorian dress I've ever seen."

"First off, it was a Georgian dress." She started.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack rolled his eyes jokingly. "It was the ugliest Georgian dress I've ever seen."

"It was." Adair sighed softly. "It was so ugly. So frilly and so green."

Elizabeth shifted slightly in her spot, starting to feel a bit off.

Jack looked around the room, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, 'Dair?"

"What?"

When they saw his cheeky grin, Adair gave a look of warning, while Elizabeth looked confused. "You know who would've liked that dress?"

"Why are all my siblings such idiots-"

"What? Us? Idiots?" Jack feigned shock. "All I'm saying is Patrick would've-"

Adair lifted the books like she was going to whack him with them. Elizabeth said, "Patrick?"

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "We're all convinced Adair and Patrick should date because Cupid wants them too."

Adair squinted her eyes. "You know who else should?"

"Who?" Jack asked sweetly. She grinned, and Jack stopped smiling.

"I think you and Elizabeth look just lovely together." Adair drawled, beginning to walk away. "Better ask her out first before Dan or Rayne beat you to it."

Jack didn't respond, but he and Elizabeth shared a look.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhh, these two dorks need to kisssssss already**

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you in the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey yall! Wassup?**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra: I'm glad you like their bickering! lol**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

You may be wondering, isn't this situation uncomfortable for Pitch? He just had an argument and conversation with his enemies. They knew about his daughter. They knew Elizabeth knew Jack previously. They knew Pitch's deceased wife was Toothiana's half-sister. They annoying parasites were saying Jack and Elizabeth were going to get together.

 _Was_ it awkward, _was_ this gratingly uncomfortable, _was_ this just so very odd?

Yes. It was. But do you think for a second that he would let them know that?

"Earth Mother!" Rayne chirped, swaying in. "We found brother Winter. He's not aware that Flower Child is _definitely_ pinning him." She shrugged. "Earth Mother, why am _I_ the only one who's intelligent enough to see this?"

Daniel scoffed. "Yeah, cause weed helps your intelligence, Rayne."

She frowned. "Brother Summer doesn't want anyone to know he likes Flower Child. Oops. Did I say that aloud?" She glowered. "I suppose it was the weed."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Are we doin' this?" He asked, a very small hint of an accent coming through. "Cause I think you were flirtin' with her. What'd you say? _'If you're not interested in Jackie over here, I'm always available'?"_

"Wow, Elizabeth sure gets those Seasons, huh?" Death asked to no one in particular.

"Don't flip your wig, doll." Rayne said, her tone still outlandish and wispy. "Face it; That fox is still gonna be into our brother even though he's thicker than a five-dollar malt about it!"

"You cruisin' for a bruisin'?" Daniel half-threatened, looking cocky, and Rayne snorted at the lame threat.

"Please, you two," Mother Nature said, sighing, "enough with the slang."

"I'm not sure what any of that meant," Tooth muttered, looking at North, who shrugged with the same look of confusion.

Bunny muttered, "How do you understand any of that?"

"You pick it up after a while." She smiled fondly at her children. "Kind of a surprise when I got Daniel, and his Greaser speech, but Rayne's slang wasn't."

They decided to drop the issue then. Rayne and Daniel kept giving each other vaguely threatening looks, but they said no more for a second until Daniel began again with; "Hippie-Dippie." Daniel muttered lowly, now jokingly.

She stuck her tongue at him playfully like they hadn't been arguing just moments before. "Greasy-Greaser."

.

.

"Funny how everyone thinks we're gonna get together, huh?" Jack said, eyeing her as they wandered around. Elizabeth dodged a flying toy plane.

"Yeah, funny," She said without any tone to it.

Jack tried again with, "Seems like they saw something, don't you think?""

"Are you trying to hint at something?" She asked, this time eyeing him.

Jack forced a very convincing confused look. "What would I be hinting at, 'Beth?"

She seemed to be to tense, and forced herself to relax. "Nothing. It just seemed like-ah!" She was almost smacked in the face by another flying toy, but Jack gently swiped it away from her. He smiled at her.

"You'll get used to that. Also, avoid the Elves too."

Elizabeth moved a piece of hair behind her ear, looking embarrassed. "Thanks." She then noticed an elf, which wasn't quite what she expected honestly. Like, how one shocked itself plugging in a light while the other ran into the wall nearby. Now she understood why the Yetis made the toys.

Speaking of the Yetis, they were awesome! Jack had been telling her about a certain one, Phil, and how he learned Yetish. Elizabeth, from her understanding, knew Yetish was a very difficult language to understand, and Jack was beaming at her praise.

"Ah, it wasn't that hard," he had said, waving it off. "I-I mean, anyone could do it."

"I couldn't." She responded simply. "It's very impressive."

Jack flushed, looking away, but muttered a 'thank you'

 _Meow._

Jack and Elizabeth blinked, and looked over at the rail, and saw an Orange Tabby cat with a black tip on its tail. "Zephyr?" Elizabeth questioned. Zephyrs tail swished lowly, but he was happy to see his Mistress. He gave a cautious look towards Jack, but he knew that the stick-boy wouldn't hurt his Mistress. Mistress liked stick-boy. Elizabeth went over and petted Zephyr, making him lean to her touch. "How'd you get here, silly?" She cooed, before picking him up. "Did you miss me?"

 _Meow_. Meaning, yes. Elizabeth gave a little laugh, and kissed the top of her pet's head.

Jack, despite looking wary, slowly reached out to pet Zephyr. Zephyr craned his neck to reach Jack's cold hand. Elizabeth smiled encouragingly. "I said he's not gonna bite you."

"I know." He said, growing slightly more confident. He stepped closer to her, and Zephyr meowed.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked.

Jack pursed his lips. "Would he let me?"

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "Yes, he would. Right, Zeph?"

 _Meow._ Meaning, yeah sure, I don't care.

Jack stood stiff as Elizabeth put Zephyr in his arms. "Jack, hey, relax," without thinking, she cupped his cheek as if to rub his cheek with her thumb, which she did. When she felt Jack's flustered stare, she seemed to realize what she was doing. She pulled away, clearing her throat and covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "Sorry." She laughed a little.

He nervously laughed along. "Its fine." He was still tense, but relaxed a tiny bit. Zephyr began to claw his way up Jack's body, making him rigid as stone. "'Beth, whats he doing?" Jack asked, clearly worried. She could feel it.

"I'm not sure." She said, reaching out for her pet, but he fell into Jack's hoodie and curled up. Jack gave a little gag when his hoodie collar pulled back at Zephyr's weight. Elizabeth quickly snatched Zephyr out of Jack's hood, making him meow in annoyance. "Oh, hush, you were choking him." She scolded lightly, before kissing the top of his head. Zephyr began to stretch his limbs and curl in her arms. "He doesn't realize that he weighs quite a bit."

Jack smiled again. "Wasn't to bad."

.

 _"Jack, this is Zephyr!" A much-younger Elizabeth grinned, picking up an orange cat. Zephyr stared, his green eyes soaking in Jack's face and frame. Present Jack, as always, saw his memories in third person. His attention was mainly on himself, his alive-kid self, before looking at Elizabeth._

 _Jack grinned. "Hey, Zeph! You're a cutie, huh?" His hand reached out to pet Zephyr, letting him sniff it before petting the top of his head. Zephyr purred. The two kids laughed. "How old is he?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Elizabeth frowned, thinking, "I've had him since I was little. But he can turn into a panther!"_

 _Jack looked so amazed that Jack actually grinned along. But only because Elizabeth began to laugh. "No way! I don't believe you!"_

 _"Bet!" She said, setting Zephyr on the ground. "Zeph! Go ahead!" She urged, and soon they were looking at a what would be considered a 'preteen' panther. Jack nearly fell back in shock._

 _"Oh my god!" He gasped, and Zephyr yawned before shifting back and curling up to sleep._

.

"-ck? Jack, hey, you okay?" Elizabeth's voice shot through, making him shake out of the memory. For a moment, Jack just stood there, the image of a younger him and Elizabeth burned into his mind. Then, he focused on her. She looked concerned.

"Huh? Sorry, I just-I remembered something." Jack muttered, rubbing his temple. When he looked back up at her, she was containing a bright smile.

"Really? What about?" She asked excitedly, but quickly pulled herself back.

Jack gave her a soft smile. "It was just meeting Zephyr for the first time."

Elizabeth's grin deflated slightly. "Oh." She sounded mildly disappointed, but she looked chipper again. "I mean, that's still great! Still something, right?"

Jack knew she wanted him to remember something. And he had a small feeling about what it was. "Yeah, still something." And with that, he picked up Zephyr, who promptly began to crawl back to his hoodie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramen noodles in a cup are bomb af and idk where to go with the story from here tbh**

 **Anyways! hope you enjoyed! More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Raindra: Aww thank you! And who knows? ;)**

 **ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tooth had been absentmindedly wandering through the Workshop. She didn't really know where she was going or what she was going to do, but continued on her way. She loved it here. It was buzzing with so much energy and wonder, and she adored it! All the tiny planes and toys that wandered the place, she found it to be absolutely adorable.

When she turned down a hallway, she saw their youngest Guardian, and she was about to say hi to him when she noticed someone was with him.

It was her.

Elizabeth.

Tooth, now seeing her fully again, realized just how much she looked like her mother, like Tooth's sister. Her eyes and smile held the same pure warmth that Mithra had and- oh _Moon_ did she miss her sister. Elizabeth brought back all the past heartache she had, all the times she went through her sisters memories or even her own just to hear her voice, just to hear the only close family she had again. And it was all thanks to her features. Sure, she _did_ look strickingly like Pitch with the grey skin and nose, but the features that _mattered_ all belonged to Mithra. Then she wondered faintly about Kira...

"Hey, Tooth!" Jack waved, grinning at the elder Guardian, and Elizabeth gave that same smile at her, saying a soft greeting as well. Did she even know that Tooth was her aunt...?

"Hello, Jack. Elizabeth," she struggled to say, fluttering nervously. Why was she suddenly nervous? Why was her chest squeezing tightly? She didn't act this way before. She supposed it was the confirmation that this _was_ her niece, even if she knew it already. "Um. What are you two doing?"

"Just walking around." Jack shrugged, and Tooth noticed the cat in Elizabeth's arms, who was staring at her lazily. "Hey, you okay? You look nervous."

"Hm? Oh, no, Jack, I'm fine!" She said quickly, throwing in a few laughs. Neither teen looked convinced.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, you sure?"

"Positive!" She chirped. Elizabeth's gaze was so intense, she was drowning. Her heart was going to crush under the pressure, she could only see her sister. It was to painful. She did want to meet her, yes, but she didn't realize how _difficult_ it would be. She needed to leave. "I was just heading off to the Palace, I'm worried my Fairies are getting into trouble."

Jack eyed her for a second before letting it go. "Oh, okay. Well, better check on them, huh? Tell them I said hi."

"I will," she smiled at him, then at her quickly before fluttering out of a nearby window.

She would barely make it to her Palace before collapsing on the floor, and sobbed.

.

"Was she okay?" Elizabeth asked, leaning towards Jack after Tooth had fluttered off.

Jack gave a little hum. "I dunno. She seemed kind of off." He looked at her, looking slightly concerned. "She kept looking at you."

"She did?" Elizabeth muttered, confused, "I barely even noticed."

"Well, when you've been working with her for a while you pick up some stuff. She does it very quickly." Jack said, almost absentmindedly. "I dont know why she was looking at you so much, though."

"She gave me this weird look when I first met her," Elizabeth muttered, "She looked surprised. Like she knew something about me that I didnt."

Jack rested his staff on his shoulder, looking up to think. "Maybe we can go ask her later? Like when she isn't busy. Get it out of the way, y'know?"

Elizabeth felt herself nod. "Yeah. I mean, if you think she wouldnt mind?"

Jack gave her a crooked grin, "Why would she?"

"I-I dont know," She flushed, "Maybe its something personal?"

"Maybe it is," Jack shrugged, "But it obviously has something to do with you."

She hummed, lost in thought. "Maybe."

.

.

.

Pitch was tired of seeing the other Guardians. Oh, and Mother Nature too. That batty old woman kept making snide comments that he'd snap back at, all while the youngest Season, Rayne, kept muttering and humming for her 'Earth Mother' to re-adjust her aura. He could only take so much before he simply left the room. It could've gone worse, he will admit. Tooth could've punched him again.

"I'd rather be back in hiding..." He muttered, feeling a headache coming on. "At least I wouldn't be around those stupid Guardians."

 _"...But it obviously has something to do with you."_

Jack.

He slipped into the shadows, and carefully went over to where he heard him. Of course he was talking to Elizabeth. But what about? He was in a corner, so he couldnt see his daughters face because she was turned away from him, but he could see Jack's.

 _"Maybe."_ She said softly.

He saw Jack wince, but then he cracked a grin at her, it was an urging one, _"Hey, c'mon, I'm sure its nothing! Do you, uh..."_ He glanced away and kept his thoughtful look, _"we can go prank Bunny, if you want! That always cheers me up."_ He offered, obviously just to try and get her to smile.

Pitch could tell she was grinning at him. _"I'm not a prankster, unlike you, Jack,"_

 _"Pfft, what? With me helping you, trust me, you'll be a pro in no time!"_ He laughed, nudging her lightly, but kept the closeness. Pitch was about to throw a good chunk of black sand right in his stupid, pale face.

 _"Oh, really?"_...Good Moon his child wouldn't miss an opportunity to flirt, would she? By her voice alone, and Jack suddenly looking slightly flustered.

 _"U-Uhm, yeah!"_ He forced a laugh to shake off his nerves. _"You can shadow-travel, right? That would be so helpful! You'd be way better at pranking than me! By, like, a billion!"_

 _"You're just trying to make me say yes."_

 _"Am I?"_

She gave a tiny scoff, _"Fine, fine,"_ But then, she laughed. _"Show me what tricks you got, Jackie."_

A grin. _"Gladly."_

.

.

Jack was pressing close to Elizabeth, only because this was a top-secret practice mission. Jack had explained what they were going to do, to which Elizabeth realized Jack liked over-complicated pranks a little to much, but she'd be lying if she said he wasnt absolutely brilliant when it comes to this.

"Is Bunny always your target?" Elizabeth whispered, looking at him.

"Usually." Jack laughed, "But sometimes when he's not around, its either Yetis or Elves. Mainly Elves, because Yeti's can pick me up and toss me outside."

She tilted her head to the side a little. "What about the other Guardians? Tooth, North?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I wouldnt, unless it was completely harmless, like pretending I lost a tooth or made an Elf bouquet."

"Sandy?"

Elizabeth saw him pause. "No. I would never prank Sandy." He sounded so serious, and he looked the part. She wondered why, but didnt want to push it. _'Maybe later.'_

"Oh." She muttered. "So, hm, what do I have to do?"

"You, 'Beth, are the _key_ to making it work." He winked. "You're gonna shadow-travel us to wherever he is."

"And how will I know where hes at?" She asked, smiling lightly.

Jack tsked, "We're gonna find him, of course!"

"Ah." She nodded along, "Alright, lets go then." Elizabeth gently grabbed his hand, and dragged him along to a shaded corner. When they reached it, Elizabeth turned and picked him up, making him yelp in surprise. Coolly, despite her nerves, she asked, "Where to first?"

"U-Uh," He hummed, thinking, "Globe."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack swore her eyes were glowing the more they moved to the dark, "Okay. To the Globe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahhh hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker lol**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! SO sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been in a rut with this chapter and whee its going. Needs some action. Needs some villians, possibly hmmmm**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack peeked out of the shadows, right at Bunny. After the odd sensation of being in the darkness- with much help from Elizabeth's touch- Jack was able to focus. Bunny, poor unsuspecting Bunny, had his back turned to him, and Jack felt the urge to crack up.

"Jack," he heard Elizabeth whisper behind him. She was still in the shadow, whereas he was somewhat out so he could still hear her but Bunny couldn't. Before he could get caught, he slipped back in.

"Yeah?"

She shifted. "I'm not feeling so great about this prank."

"You don't wanna do it anymore?"

"I mean-Kinda. I don't want him or someone else to get hurt on accident."

Jack's features softened. Even though he couldn't see her besides her glowing grey eyes, he knew she could see him. "Hey, my pranks aren't about hurting others, okay? I promise it's completely harmless."

"If you say so." She muttered, still sounding unsure. But she quickly followed it with, "You're the prank expert. Ignore me."

"No, you're my partner," Elizabeth's face flared up at that statement, and _Moon_ did she love it even if he didn't mean it _that_ way, "and if you're uncomfortable by it then we can modify it."

"No, no, forget I said anything." She rushed. "I'm just nervous."

Jack studied her for a bit. "You sure its just nerves? Are you comfortable with doing this?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Let's do it."

Jack gave her a wink, leaned out of the shadow, and sent a blast of ice to incase Bunny's feet, making him yell out. Jack quickly pressed against her to avoid being seen, and Elizabeth laughed. He turned to her again. "Can you take us to a different corner?"

"Of course, partner," she teased.

So, they jumped at every corner in the room, Jack making it snow next and slowly Bunny was nothing more than a snowman. Jack cackled as he and Elizabeth walked out of the shadows.

"Hey, Kangaroo, how are you doin'?"

Under the snow, Bunny hissed, " _Frostbite,_ I-"

"Hey, I couldn't do this alone!"

Bunny shook of the snow that covered his face, ears flat against his head and eyes bright with anger. "I _highly_ doubt this was her idea."

"I didn't say it was," He said cheekily. "but, hey, have fun!"

Jack grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her out of the room, her apologizing meekly and Bunny calling for Jack.

"Wasnt that fun?" Jack asked Elizabeth brightly, the energy around him lit up with excitement. She nodded, smiling brightly just as he was.

"Will he be okay?"

Jack waved his hand absentmindedly. "Yeah, he's fine. The snow and ice will melt in a couple minutes."

That gave her relief. "Oh, okay, that's good to know."

 _"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy_ lovebirds."

"Hey, Dan." Jack gave his brother a flat look.

Daniel grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, dude, I almost forgot to tell you something."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Okay, so last month at this party I was at-"

"Here we go."

"Just listen! Anyways, there was a _Tree Nymph_ there, _total_ babe, and so-"

Jack quickly recoiled, pushed Elizabeth lightly to the side to keep Daniel away. "If this is just you telling me about how you hooked up with a Tree Nymph, then I'm not interested."

Daniel frowned, almost as a near pout. "Do you even know how, like, _traditional_ they are? They don't hook up with other species besides their own!"

"Dan, I don't care," Jack laughed lightly.

Daniel gave him a look. "Hey, remember years ago when _you_ gushed to me about a certain-"

"Okay! Hey, uh, lets go now," Jack laughed nervously, which peaked her interest greatly, and Jack gently grabbed her wrist. "See you later, Dan." Elizabeth saw him glare at Daniel, who only shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying it's fair. But, whatever, I got other things to do. See ya, 'Bethie." He waved, which she did the same, and he was gone.

"Who did you 'gush' about?" Elizabeth asked, really curious.

"No one," He said, but it obviously wasnt 'no one', because his face was flushed that pretty wisteria color. Elizabeth felt a flare of jealousy. Who made Jack so lovestruck?

Elizabeth smiled, but it was off, "You're blushing."

"A-Am I?" He kept that awkwardly nervous smile, but he was more controlled now. "Crazy. Must be a bit warm in here. Daniel brings the heat whereever he goes, y'know?"

Elizabeth decided to drop it. She'd ask Daniel soon. "...Must be."

"So, uh," He coughed, in attempt to shake off the rest of his energy. "what now?"

"Well, what else do you do, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, your turn now. You pick."

Elizabeth thought. She realized that her hobbies were bland in comparison to Jack's. She slowly looked away. "No, you can pick again. My hobbies are...boring."

"Psh, _sure,_ 'Beth. Gimme one example." He waved her off.

"...I like to read?" She offered. Jack's features slowly became one of understanding.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right."

She looked offended. "Hey!"

Jack laughed when she lightly pushed his shoulder. "You said it was boring, not me!" She laughed back, and they began to lightly wrestle, only twisting their arms and bodies around while still standing. Jack found himself pressed against the wall, arms above his head and a surprised blush spreading to his cheeks. Elizabeth gave him a smirk. "You also like to wrestle?" He muttered, lifting an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, no." She pulled away, letting Jack back down.

"I can see you doing that, and winning. Maybe start with a bear?"

"A _bear?"_

Jack fiddled with his staff. "Uh, yeah? You're really strong."

"What? No I'm not." She shook her head, giving a look of disbelief.

Jack copied it. "You lift me up like I'm a paper bag."

"You're, like, ninty pounds." She deadpanned, but still grinned. "You're not what I consider a 'heavy weight'."

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Fair enough. But you're still pretty strong."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, _sure."_

Jack cracked a grin, when he was suddenly pulled into another memory.

.

 _"Got you!"_

 _"Not fair, 'Beth! You're stronger than me!"_

 _Elizabeth, looking pretty much the same as now, stuck her tongue out to her captive under her. Jack puffed his cheeks up with hair and pouted. "Maybe you should get stronger, Jackie."_

 _Jack rolled his eyes, but only smiled back at her fondly._

 _._

"...Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked when his vision returned to her. Jack was stunned for a couple seconds, before muttering 'memory'. Her expression changed to an equally stunned one. "What about?"

"Just- it was a simple one. You tackled me to the ground, I complained you were to strong and you said I needed to-"

"-Get stronger." She finished. "I remember that. Was that all that you remembered?"

Jack nodded. He could tell she was disappointed slightly- _why,_ he didn't know- but she still said she was glad he remembered something again.

"You seem disappointed again."

"Huh?"

"'Beth, just tell me what I should be remembering." Jack frowned, wondering what she could possibly want him to remember so badly.

Elizabeth frowned back. "I'm not disappointed. I'm really glad you're memory is coming back."

Jack slowly looked away, looking skeptical. "...Okay, if you say so."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I promise the chapters will be longer and more interesting! This one, as ive said before, just wasnt interesting me, plus ive had work and I just needed to update this, yknow?**

 **ANYWAYS! more review equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys! sorry this took so long!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **love yall and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack fumbled with his staff a bit. "Hey...uh, I never asked, but what did you do after I died?"

Elizabeth actually _winced_. That unnerved him for some reason. Her temporarily pained expression melted away. "Oh...I, um, I mean- I mourned. I guess that's it. Nothing uh...special or memorable happened, I suppose."

Now there was _really_ something she wasn't saying. But Jack didn't want to pry. I mean, he _did,_ but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. "Oh."

The silence was kind of tense now, not comfortable like before. Jack didn't like that. Neither did Elizabeth. "Sorry." She sighed, before looking away. "It's, uhm, I'm not comfortable telling you. It's very personal."

That made Jack even more curious, but again, he wouldn't pry. "That's fine, 'Beth. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know, yknow?" He grinned. Elizabeth's tense frame relaxed, and she softly slimed in return.

"Thank you." She sighed slightly, obviously relieved that Jack wasn't questioning her. "Someday I'll tell you."

"You don't have to." He said again, a bit stronger this time, and she dropped it.

"So...how did you become Jack Frost?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean-It's kinda crazy how you became immortal, and the Winter spirit, _and_ a Guardian. I'm glad, don't get me wrong, but...it's a crazy coincidence, huh?"

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea why I was chosen. Now that you put it that way, it _is_ weird." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "All I remember is being at the lake with my sister, the ice was cracking under her, I somehow made us switch places, I drowned. But then I was rising out of the lake? That parts fuzzy, but Manny told me my name then ditched me for three-hundred years. North had his Yetis come get me so he can tell me I was going to be a Guardian." After his ramble, he gave another little shrug, his look tired.

"Oh." She responded, but honestly what could she say to that? "That really is something." She grinned a little. "So I bet it was pretty overwhelming, huh?"

"Oh, _absolutely."_ He nearly sighed. "I mean, think about it, 'Beth; You're ignored by every creature in existence-or you're hated for no reason- then suddenly the Moon tells you you're supposed to protect the children of the world?" He rubbed his face with his hand. "I love being a Guardian but...it never made _sense."_

"Mmm. Actually, it makes sense to me." Elizabeth said. When Jack gave her a confused look, she explained. "It makes sense because you're so selfless. There were multiple times when you just gave and gave to others. You have so many amazing qualities that I can't even put words to. But trust me, it definitely makes sense that you're a Guardian."

Jack felt his cheeks warm up just a little. He really liked her praise. Made him feel... _warm._

 _._

 _._

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna get together?"

"I give it a month." Daniel drawled, flicking the card out of his fingers and watching it land on the floor. "C'mon, they're so... _lovey dovey._ But in a repressed kind of way, know?"

Rayne shrugged from where she was laying on the floor. "Yeah, I guess. What's the next couple? Oh, yeah, Patrick and Adair."

"If she hears you say that and you're a goner," Daniel laughed, leaning back some more in his chair. "But, you're right."

Rayne flipped onto her back. "It is a little odd, though."

"What is?"

"The Guardians and Pitch Black acting, uh, friendly?"

"Don't you Hippies preach that message, like, all the time?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess it's a little off, but who knows?"

"Maybe he's being civil because his kid is ready to pounce on Jack."

Daniel bursted out into laughter. "Isn't she though?"

Rayne began messing with one of her dreads. "I'm gonna start planning their wedding."

"It's gonna be next month." He said with a positive tone and continued to flick his card onto the floor. "But...hey, have you noticed Mom? Her and Pitch seem like they have this...something going on."

"Her aura _does_ get way off whenever he's around," Rayne muttered. "maybe it's because of Jack."

"Eehhh. I dunno. Seems like it's about something else. More personal."

"Like, super personal?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

Rayne hummed lowly. "'Honestly can't say I know what's going on."

Daniel sat back even more in his seat. He pursed his lips. "Me neither. Oh well."

.

.

"Well, Pitch, it's been a while, _hasn't it?"_ Mother Nature asked lowly, faking a large grin, but her dark eyes showed nothing but hatred. They had wandered around a while ago to collect their respective children and happened to bump into each other along the way. Now that they were alone, they could talk in peace. Or-er, tenseness.

Pitch mirrored her look, feeling the same energy rise in his chest. "It has. I cannot wait until the day you finally pass, Nina."

Mother Nature's eyes went wide and pure anger overcame her fake grin. "Do _not_ call me that, you wretched old monster. The only person who can call me that is _her._ " She growled. "And you know she won't let me pass, because she actually _loved_ me. Unlike _you."_

Pitch towered over her. "You really believed she did? If she could've had me back as her father and get rid of you, she could in a heartbeat. Why did she put herself into her sleep if she 'loved' you?"

Mother Nature winced slightly. "At least I know where's she's at." There was a tinge of her child was in there, that little bit of hurt. Though of course she had her edge of confidence. Pitch will admit, she was a smart girl. He remembered when she was young and full of anger.

Pitch sighed. Mother Nature had that against him, she always did. That's what usually stopped the argument. "Yes, you're right." He spat.

"You know," She let out a shaky breath, easing her temper. "You're right. She never loved me. She always wanted _you_ to come back. But she hates you, at least, who you are now. I loved her and always will, and I promised myself that I would make sure you _never_ get to see her." Tears were in her eyes by now. Always loyal, Pitch thought bitterly. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. Can we please just-" a quick intake of controlled air, " _Please_ not talk about her. Not now."

Pitch could agree with that. Her memory brought pain to both of them, even saying her name left an odd feeling in them. That's why they never said it. "We can." He said softly. Mother Nature gave a quick nod, looking away.

"It comes full circle, doesn't it?"

"What?"

She looked up at him. "I always somehow get involved with _your_ children. This time though, it's with my Winter child."

Pitch huffed. "This again."

But she stared, and continued to do so. "I know your trick. I know you."

"You _think_ you do."

"I know full well you _wanted_ them to meet. After Jackson mentioned he knew her when he was alive, I knew."

Pitch didn't look at her. Ha! What did _she_ know? That old bat needs to concern herself. "Whatever. You can think that all you'd like."

Mother Nature frowned. "I will." She looked away. "When she wakes, I'm sure she'll be happy that you replaced her."

"If." He corrected.

"When." She retorted back.

"I did not replace her, for the record." Pitch muttered. "But you don't care."

"I don't." She gave a little nod. "...I'm going to go now, I hope we dont bump into each other for a while."

"I hope so too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yall know who they were talking about lmao**

 **yes emily jane is canon here**

 **but anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sup yall im not dead**

 **ive had a busy few months with getting accepted into college and doing a few college classes as a senior also just general writers block. I'm trying to get over it tho**

 **so, enjoy! and please review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deciding they were done at the workshop for a bit, Jack and Elizabeth decided to go back to memory lane. Well, memory lane for Elizabeth. Jack had no clue where they were going, only that he was going with her, which he didn't mind one bit.

But as soon as they exited the darkness, she felt Jack froze, and the growing fear in his gut.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked quickly, looking up at him in concern.

"...This makes sense." She heard him whisper.

"What does?" She looked back on the lake, then it hit her. Oh you _idiot,_ she hissed to herself. You took him to the place where you were told he _died!_

Jack kept staring, now looking somber. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Oh, Moon, I'm so stupid. I forgot."

He finally looked at her, that expression not leaving his face, but he offered a grin. "It's fine. As long as we don't go near the lake, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah...We can leave," She offered, feeling terrible. "I'm so so sorry."

"I said its fine, 'Beth." He laughed a little. "We hung out here when we were kids, right? So, we're gonna do it again." He looked back, this time more to the woods. This part had been left untouched by modern day, which she was glad for. It was Autumn, so the leaves were a pretty orange and halfway on the ground and on the trees. The color was the same shade as Adair's hair, Elizabeth thought. She glanced back up at him, and his expression became dazed, which she recognized as him recalling a memory. She felt her heart leap into her throat. "Hey, 'Beth?" He whispered when the look went away.

"Yeah?" She whispered back. Jack suddenly tapped her shoulder, and jumped in front of her.

"You're it."

"Huh?" Elizabeth tilted her head to the side before she realized what they were doing. "Oh." Jack began to run, his think body using the wind to help him escape her pursuit. She slipped into the shadows and practically pounced in him. "You're it!"

"No fair!" He called, but she was already back into the shadows.

When she reappeared, right behind a tree that was a ways away from where he was, she asked, "What? And using the wind is fair? Yeah, right!" She stuck her tongue out at him, her face scrunching, before slipping back into the darkness before his hand could touch her.

Elizabeth peeked around for him, before she felt a tap on her back. "Gotcha." She heard him whisper, and she whipped around and continued the game.

He was running, and she was surprisingly keeping up with the much thinner male, but he lost his footing, and she quickly did too, as both of them tripped over the same branch.

"Ah!" They both yelped, and Jack's back hit the tree and left him standing, and Elizabeth slammed right into him. Her head was resting on his chest, which was going up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay-?" She began as she looked up to him, only to have his face centimeters away from hers. Jack finally opened his eyes, and his cheeks began to flush. Elizabeth swore she could feel his lips. "Oh! Uh-" she pushed herself away, frantically moving her hair in attempts to distract herself, much like how Jack was fumbling with his staff. "Sorry."

"Uhm. It's fine." He replied back, in the same cut tone she had.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Hm?"

She lightly tapped his nose. "Tag." Then quickly fell back into the shadows.

The chase continued for a good while, but soon their playful game of tag was slowly dwindling to a stop as they both grew weary. It left them giggling under a tree and the sun nearly set, waving the whole place aglow from Autumn.

"You're still good at tag, by the way," Elizabeth complemented with a wink.

"Am I?" He raised an eyebrow. "I had a tough opponent, so I'll take that as a complement." Jack winked back.

Jack and Elizabeth were rested against one another, their backs to the tree trunk, and Jack had began to explain his new memory.

"Man, we weren't very graceful, huh?" He laughed, which she nodded in agreement. "Oh. And there was this other kid. Oh, what was his name?"

He felt Elizabeth freeze, but she didn't know he stopped talking due to the ringing that was growing louder and louder in her ears. Suddenly, with ice in her veins, she tried to swallow down memories of _him._

 _"'Beth?"_ Clear as a bell, Jack's voice rung through. It was soft, unlike before, and more concerned. "You kind of blanked. Are you okay?"

Elizabeth shook herself out of her thoughts, still feeling like the crisp air was growing more and more groggy, and moved her bangs out of her face. "U-Uh, yeah, I am."

Jack shifted his frame to look at her better. "No you're not. You know who I'm talking about, huh."

"I do." She responded, curt.

He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "Oh. Okay."

"Sorry." She whispered. "It's just..." she sighed. "I'd prefer we talked somewhere more private. And not out in the open forest. Is that okay?"

Elizabeth was trembling a little, and Jack knew she wasn't cold but nervous. That made him feel off. "Yeah, of course."

They began to stand, Jack taking her hand to help her up, and Elizabeth took them somewhere else.

"His name's Dwyer." She had said, walking away from him when they entered out of the darkness. They were back at her home, and since Jack couldnt see in the dim lighting, he struggled to find her because she blended in so well.

Dwyer. That name switched something in his head. Yeah...Yeah, that seemed right.

"Dwyer." He repeated.

"Yeah." She said softly, sitting down on a sleek couch. She gestured next to her, and Jack complied. "He was our friend before you died. Well, obviously, but yeah." She shrugged a little, not looking to into the topic.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Her face gave a little twist again, and he swore her eyes were getting misty.

"After you died, something...changed. I know what happened, but..." Elizabeth looked up at Jack, and for some reason, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She repeated his action and buried her face into his thin frame. She whispered something in his ear, something that made him freeze, but she didn't notice.

"...Wait. You were-"

"Please dont." She breathed, sounding tired. "I just...Im kinda sick of remembering that."

"Oh." He muttered. "Right. Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's fine. How would you have known? It happened after you...died..." she buried her face into his shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. "That didn't help. That was the worst time of my life."

"Why did...that happen...?"

"I mean, I have a feeling." Elizabeth's tone was slower, like she was trying to think of how to explain it. "It's not really my place to talk about him but, uh, he's...different."

"Different?"

"Something changed around the time something happened to his parents when he was young, and I know what it is, but it's difficult to explain. I, um, I don't want to stay on this subject anymore."

"I understand." Jack nodded, resting his head against hers. Elizabeth stared off into space.

"I'll tell you later."

Jack shifted a bit to let her know his grip was on her. "You don't have to. I'm not obligated to know."

"He was your friend too."

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off. She got the message.

"How about I tell you if I want too."

Jack grinned a little out of amusement. "That works, 'Beth."

Elizabeth smiled a little bit. "I'm fine now, just so you know. I've had a long time to get over it."

Jack still seemed like he was walking on eggshells with this topic, but he nodded and tried to appear more comfortable. "I believe you, 'Beth."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sksk im not sure what to do with this to get it to my next plot point. idk ill figure it out**

 **anyways, hope you enjoyed! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey yall! this chapter came quicker, but i found a muse in this one that im so happy with bc we're introducing none other than dwyer and andrew themselves**

 **im glad this chapter was easier to write cause ive been busy drooling over michell pfieffer haha**

 **anyways! hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Our new setting here is at an abandoned house, more fitting to be called a mansion, that once held life in it. But after a few hundred years, it's look soured into its decrepit form, and the person who inhabits it can only soak into his own suffering.

Dwyer, by all accounts, wasn't a good man. Opposite of his personality was his brother, also named Dwyer. You see, Dwyer and Dwyer we're actually born Dwight and Abner. But due to a horrible curse put onto them by their own father- one we won't go into detail- they are now stuck in the same body. Abner has once been in control of them, but Dwight was much more tough and temperamental than his twin that he gained power over their person.

Oh, and why are they called 'Dwyer'? Well, they're supposed to be one person, so the two just put their names together 'Dwi- and -er' but changed the i to a y because it looked much more cool.

Their body was the same as it was if they weren't occupying the same body- long, pretty inky black hair that curled around their face; fair skin that was identical to their late mother, who had been Japanese; slanted eyes, Dwights being a deep, dark red while Abners had been a deep blue; and a more sophisticated taste in outfits, which are suits but minus the jacket because jackets remind them of their father.

Their only goal as of this moment was to separate themselves of their prison. And their fathers butler, a small old man named Raymond, was there to help them. The boys considered Raymond to be more of a father figure than their actual one.

 _"We've already checked that book, Dwight."_

Dwight rolled his eyes. "Yes, I _realize that,_ Abner, but it wouldn't kill us to look again? I mean, _you_ don't have a choice."

 _"Shut up. I'll scream."_

"Do that and I will actually throw us off a cliff." Dwight snarled back. He kept flipping through the book, but he knew every spell that was in here, every curse in their fathers entire library. The man may have been a horrible one, but he was incredibly intelligent when it came to spells.

 _"...What if he got rid of it? The book that can reverse this?"_

Sensing his brothers fear, Dwight tsked. "Don't be silly." He said, voice much more calm than before, "Do you really think that he would get rid of some pretty hefty spells? That book was probably his most prized one!"

 _"Yeah, you're probably right. But we would've found it ages ago, you know? Maybe we can ask someone else who knows about this stuff."_

"I've told you before, Abner, we are not going to do that. I remember Father saying that that book was rare. We probably have the only copy left." He closed the book he had in his hands, and carelessly tossed it to the floor. He could care less if the books got ruined. He hated his father and Dwight was so glad he was dead so he didn't hurt them anymore.

 _"He probably sold it."_

"We've talked about this over and over again," he groaned, sitting down. "He has that damn book here somewhere-we're just not looking hard enough."

Abner didn't answer, not that Dwight expected him to honestly. His twin was very weak emotionally, whereas Dwight was more...uh...more unstable emotionally, which was different.

"Dwyer?" Raymond came in, arms folded respectively. Raymond stood at roughly 4'11, thick grey eyebrows that covered his eyes and a large crooked nose. The top of his head was bald, but the sides had an impressive length of the same grey hair. He pretty much worn nothing else besides his black suit and dark brown shoes.

"Yes?" Dwyer responded, turning to look at him. The boys, unlike their dead parents, fully respected Raymond as he was the reason they stayed fed and healthy, so they made sure Raymond his rightful place in the estate.

"Lunch is ready."

"Ah, okay, thank you, Raymond. We-uh, _I'll_ be down in a bit."

Raymond nodded, being used to the slip up of 'we' and 'us', and left the room without another word.

 _"You know what just hit me?"_

"What?"

 _"I think I know who has a copy of that book."_

Despite his interest being more than peaked, Dwight still snidely responded with "Oh? After all this time of thinking nonstop? Well then, tell me who." He began to get up and make his way down to the dining room.

 _"Mother Nature."_

Dwight almost instantly laughed. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that information?"

 _"I dunno, but if anyone would have a copy, she would."_

"Maybe, but why would she give it to us? And how are we so sure it's in there?"

His brother went silent. "I didn't say she had to _give_ it to us. She doesn't even have to know."

"Aw, Little Abner growing a backbone and suggest we steal from a Goddess? That's cute."

 _"Shut up. I'm willing to do anything to get us out of this prison."_

"Fair enough." Dwight sighed. "Are you hungry?"

 _"Not really."_

"Good. Cause we're gonna go steal that book."

With help from their fathers books, they managed to find a spell that was used for teleportation. Dwight wasnt the most skilled at reading the damn thing, but after a few tries they managed to go a few feet. Not much, but a start. Follow that spell quickly with a location that comes to mind, and they went to the tree that was roughly fifty feet from their house.

"Well, huh," Dwight muttered, sounding somewhat amazed. He flipped through the pocket-sized spellbook. "This isnt very easy."

 _"I'm sure you're pronouncing it wrong."_

"Then why dont you do it smart-ass? Oh _wait."_ He grumbled.

 _"Wow, haven't heard that before."_

"Shut up."

He flipped the page back and forth between the two spells again, and tried one last time.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed drastically. They were in a cramped room covered from the ground to the ceiling with old dusty books and a few tables with pages littered about. It was somewhat dark, the makeshift glass windows offering the light and when they looked up, hey saw a skylight. The smell was overwhelmingly earthy, and they knew they were in the right place.

 _"There's so many books."_

Dwight nodded. "Yeah. I wonder..." he paused a second to step over a few stacks of books. "how she managed to get all of these."

 _"Well, she's been around for, what? Almost a thousand years or more? I'm surprised this is all she has."_

"She more than likely has other books somewhere."

Dwight began to dig into the pile in front of him, when a glint caught his eye.

 _There._

The answer to their problem; the book! Dwight practically dove for it, and quickly pushed the other books off of it.

 _"What was that?"_ Came a voice from outside the room.

 _"I think it came from that room."_

"Oh no." Dwight muttered.

 _"We have to go now! Hurry!"_ Abner stressed.

Dwight flipped through the spell book, frantically saying the spell as he heard the door open-

They were back home.

"That was a close one." Dwight laughed a little, staring at the book in his hands. _Mystical Curses by Andrew Scottsburg._ He couldn't wait to read it. He knew Abner felt the same.

"Let's undo this."

The preparation for the spell was intense to say the least. Neither of them had expected that it needed as many items as it did-a few being a couple herbs, dampened bark from a willow tree, lambs blood, the works. But they managed to get the items quickly, but only because they were ready to get this over with. They didnt even feel their fear creep in, they were too preoccupied with trying to get everything that their senses were an afterthought.

Dwight was shaking. Not because it was cold, but because he was feeling...anxious? Yes. He was feeling very anxious, and as he held the book in his hands, he noticed the tremble across the edges of it.

"What if I mess up?" He whispered.

 _"You wont."_ Abner reassured his twin calmly. " _You're so collected! You wont mess up."_

Doubt was creeping through his bones. "W-Well, I messed up those simple spells earlier. This is much more serious. This is..." He looked down at the book.

 _"Freedom."_ Abner responded.

Freedom. For Abner, that is. Dwight bit his lip, and nodded. "Yeah." He muttered. He shook his head, letting his worry slip away. "Lets begin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **okay so i wasnt planning on totally redoing dwyer/andrew but it just kinda happened whoops**

 **anyways! more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey yall! im back with a new chapter and im hopefully getting back to the swing of things! i want to start posting at least 1 chapter every two weeks, so lets see how that turns out!**

 **ENJOY! and please review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Right after they did the spell, they blacked out. Beforehand, however, a brilliant white light nearly blinded them and _then_ they were out. Nothing too exciting.

What _was_ exciting, however, was when Dwight woke up. He had been sprawled onto the dirt, and he was a little nervous to look around him. First he sat up and inspected his body carefully, only noticing his torn clothing and a few scratches and bruises, nothing severe.

"Abner?" Dwight called, expecting his brother to respond. When he got none, he felt his blood run cold in fear. In fact, he couldn't _feel_ his brother like normal. Quickly, he checked around him to be sure. No one but him was there. It...It didn't work. But then where was...?

"Abner!" Dwight quickly stood up and his fists met his head as a frantic attempt to 'wake' his brother up. Suddenly his vision was burned with hot tears, anxiety of losing his twin gripping his chest. What if Abner was...? No! He _wasn't!_

Then, he heard it. A cough. Dwight didn't waste a second and ran to where he thought he heard it. Behind the rock! Dwight paused when he saw... _him._ Abner!

Dwight laughed, in such a genuine way that he hadn't done in _years,_ and went to his unconscious brother.

"Abner, wake up! It worked! It worked!"

"Hnng?" His brothers face twisted to confusion. His appearance was almost the same as Dwight's- only his hair had always been longer and he had a fuller face than Dwight had.

"Wake up! It worked!" He repeated, shaking him more, and soon enough his eyes opened, and Abners eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Wh..." He began, but then his eyes went wide, and he quickly looked around them, then looking his body- _his own body!_ \- and soon his laugher joined his brothers.

"It worked!" Abner laughed, grinning ear to ear. Soon the two were clasping onto each other for dear life, _finally_ free after the hell they were in for so long. Very soon, however, they've been reduced into tears of happiness.

"Oh, God, I don't- I don't know what to say!" Abner stuttered, before he buried his face into his twins shoulder.

"What do we do?" Dwight replied, happily, "We can do different things if we wanted! We can-We can go to different places, eat different things, _anything!"_

Then they both halted for a second. They...They've never really been apart before. Even before their father cursed them, they were inseparable. Yes, personal freedom was liberating, but actually going separate ways? Mmm...they weren't sure about that.

"Or, we can do anything together!" Abner trailed. "We've never been apart before. Why start now?"

"You're right." Dwight nodded to his twin.

"Hm." Abner thought, "Well, I guess we just have to decide where to go."

"We should probably return this," Dwight bent down to pick up the book they had stolen. "I want to stay far away from this kind of stuff. At least, for now."

Abner gave a look of distaste at the book. "Agreed."

.

They were quickly back into Mother Natures crowded and dusty room of books. It was even more crowded with two bodies in there, but they paid no mind.

"Wait," Abner said when they placed the book back. "I wanna see what this place looks like."

"Are you crazy?" Dwight whispered back, "This place belongs to Mother Nature herself and you want to _trespass?"_

"But Dwight, we already have." His brother pointed out, and at that Dwight couldn't really argue at that point.

"Fine, fine," Dwight muttered, and they quietly opened the door and peeked out. No one was here. The sounds were amplified here, and...it was silent.

Beside him, Abner whispered, "No one's here?"

"Hm." Dwight hummed, "That's odd." They clamored out of the room, Dwight softly closing the door behind him.

When wondering the halls, the two noticed it was very woodsy, old, but beautiful. It was silent, well lit, and calming as well.

Well, until the voice rang out.

"Okay, okay, Ma! I heard you!" A male voice said, sounding like he was waving their mother off, "I'll grab it then I'll come back!"

 _"Shit-"_ Dwight whispered. The males shadow was approaching, they had nowhere to hide.

In their stumble, Abnder tripped over Dwight, and promptly landed in front of the person they were trying to hide from.

"Woah!"

Dwight quickly hid in the nearby closet, praying for the best.

"I, uhm, s-sorry!" Abner nearly whimpered, looking up at the male. Dark tanned skin, pretty brown hair, those _intense_ caramel eyes. And Jesus, _those muscles-_

"Uh, okay, um, are you okay?" The man reached down to help him up, not noticing how the other was blushing profusely. "Also, who are you and why are you here?"

Abner quickly lied, "Uh-Uh, I'm _really_ sorry, I was just wandering the forest and I saw this place and-"

"Wait a minute," The taller muttered, "Youre a spirit? I mean, obviously, or else you wouldn't know how to get here. Neat!"

"R-Right," Abner said, "I'm..." he remembered the author of the book that cursed him. _Andrew._ "I'm...Andrew."

"Well, nice to meet you then!" He shook his head, "My names Daniel, the official spirit of summer." He winked. Abner wanted to die. He was in serious trouble now. He met a _Season spirit._ Specifically, the _bringer of summer._ He was screwed.

"Nice to meet you." He somehow managed to say. "I-I can go now-"

"Ah, you're fine!" Daniel waves him off. "It's not everyday another spirit just kinda breaks in. It's cool!"

"Ha..." he laughed nervously, closing in on himself.

"So, Andrew," Daniel said, looking eerily similar to an excited puppy, "since you're here, I can give you a tour of you want? I was getting something for Mom, but she can wait for it, yknow?"

"Oh, I-I couldn't impose-"

"Nah, you're fine! C'mon!"

The dude could crush him with his muscles, so of course he said yes. As Daniel was tugging Abner away, he glanced back pleadingly at his brother. From the cracked closet door, Dwight rolled his eyes. He looked from his left than his right, and quickly ran outside before he himself was caught.

.

The forest surrounding Mother Nature's was so enticingly pretty that Dwight felt himself relax. Everything was lush, alive, smelled absolutely delightful, he felt really at peace. He'd find Abner later; for now, he was going to walk.

The deeper he went into the forest, the more he felt odd. Not like an uneasy odd, but like a feeling that was close to...spiritual? He didn't know, but something was making him feel that way.

He heard soft music playing. It was old, but modern to him, something he couldn't quite place. He wasn't good with years, not since he was trapped in an old withered mansion with his butler and brother that was inside his body.

Dwight stopped in his tracks a little when the music became louder, and honestly he liked the tune. Still, someone was here. He peeked from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and became transfixed by the girl that was the source.

She was a few inches shorter than he was, her build between frail but stocky at the same time. She had tanned skin that was probably the prettiest color he'd ever seen, and her hair was sandy dreadlocks that flowed down her back. And her dancing! She was right on time with everything and with each twirl her eyes were closed. She seemed at one with the world as it was to her, and Dwight felt something flutter in his chest.

What was he going to do? Well, he could walk away, but where would he go? He needed to find his brother. what if he met Mother Nature? Oh, Abner would crack at that and admit what they had done, stealing that is. Great. Oh- _wait._ Did she see him staring like a creep?

"If you're going to keep staring, Stranger, at _least_ come out of hiding. It's kind of creepy otherwise." The girl suddenly called, jokingly, but Dwight nearly leaped out of his skin. She turned to him, and thats when he finally saw her eyes. They were such a pale, intense green that he realized _that_ color was the prettiest he'd ever seen.

"Uhm, I apologize." Dwight muttered, trying to appear like a gentleman. "I was just wandering the forest and happened to see you."

She looked like she didn't buy it, but her eyes never showed any malice, only playfulness. "Go on."

"Your dancing," he stuttered, gesturing to her and her radio. "It was quite beautiful. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well thank you, Stranger," she bowed a little. "Maybe I can teach you." She picked up a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "But not today. This _was_ just a little break for me. But, since you're pretty cute, I won't mind meeting you here, say, tomorrow at this time?"

His head was reeling. First, she was _way_ to calm for a stranger to speak to her; Second, _cute?_ I mean, hell yeah! But also, her forwardness was charming in its own right.

"You don't even know my name. What if I'm gonna, I dunno, kill you?" He joked, giving her a grin.

"Oh, Hon. That's cute. I know when people are malicious. You're just a cute guy with emotional issues. I'm not scared."

Okay, that hurt a little, he wasn't going to lie. But instead, he slyly said "You really think I'm cute?"

She laughed a little. "Eh. You're not the _worst_ I've seen." But after, she winked. "I certainly wouldn't mind if you tried using your faux gentlemanly charms on me, sweetheart."

The way she spoke; so calm, so serene, so _comforting._ Dwight wanted to hear her speak forever. He was used to Abners rushed and frantic way of speaking, but her was collected and slow, like she was feeling every word she said. It was honestly a nice change of pace for Dwight.

Dwight, after some thought, decided he liked her. She was funny and witty, and oh-so pretty. "Oh?" He laughed. "What makes you think I'm not a gentleman?"

Her eyes trailed up and down his body in a way of studying him, and it made him shiver. She was instense in a way. Dwight felt vulnerable suddenly. "I can just tell. You can be a gentleman, I'm sure. But it's not necessary for me, darling." She lightly tapped his nose with her index finger and grinned some more. Dwight smiled back at her.

"Tomorrow, you said?" Dwight stated, tilting his head to the side a little. "I think I can do that."

She seemed satisfied with the response. She gave a tiny nod. "Tomorrow it is. See you then, Stranger."

She turned to walk away, but Dwight stopped her. "Wait. You're not going to tell me your name?"

The pretty girl shook her head, looking smug. "Nope. I want you to figure it out."

In response, he stuttered, "I-I'm-"

"Hold it right there, Sonny," she pressed her finger to his lips. "I want to play this game to. We have to keep our Stranger status, alright?" She winked again.

"Alright." He trailed a little.

"Good." The girl nodded her head a little in confirmation. "I'll be waiting then." She collected her items, gave him another smile, and then she was suddenly out of his sight. Dwight...never had an experience like that in all his life. But even it was incredibly strange, he smiled genuinely, softly. Maybe his new life separate from his brother would be strange.

But for now, he _had_ to figure out her name.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dwights gotta girlfrienddd and Abners gotta boyfrienddddd haha jk but yall know where this is going to end up**

 **anyways! hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the nextvone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello everyone, I'm back._**

 **I'm trying to write more so here we have early disaster gay dads aka Andrew and daniel**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoy! Please review, and enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abner was so scared, to be honest. He wasn't good with meeting new people-after all, he _literally_ just got his own body after Moon-knows-how many years. So forgive him if his responses are old-fashioned or odd, he's learning!

After Daniel had shown him probably every room and hallways in this honestly _huge_ place, he began to ask questions. A _lot_ of questions. But Abner felt he had to answer them truthfully, because he felt like Daniel could tell if someone was lying and he was terrified but there was also something about this guy that made his heart thump faster?

"So, Andrew, where're you from?"

Abner though for a moment, but Daniels lopsided and lazy smile began to slowly ease his nerves. "Well, I was born in Prussia, but-"

"What's Prussia?"

Oh. Was he a relatively young spirit, or is he just stupid?

"O-Oh, it's Germany now."

"Ooh, wait! I think Adair mentioned she's Prussian. I thought she said Russian, but that wouldn't make any sense if she says she's _German_ by techna- theche- uh,"

"Technicality?" He offered.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not too good with big words." He laughed. "I wasn't very educated growin' up. But, hey, that's cool. Back in my day, we hated Germans 'cause of the second war. Though, I was a kid when it was going on."

Oh, so he _is_ a young spirit. Abner remembered vaguely of what he's referring to, Dwight and him watched from afar as it happened around where they live.

"Oh, you're pretty young in terms of being a Spirit."

"Yeah. Born on 40's, died in 50's. I was a Greaser."

"...A what?"

"A Greaser! Yknow, people who hated and fought with the Soc's?"

Abner felt distressed, but looked confused. "What's a Soc?"

"A Social? Like, uh, the popular, rich kids in school?"

"...Sure." He was taught things at home, schools weren't...really established, at least, until later.

"So anyways. Greasers are basically the poor kids who band together. Most of us saved up money for our own 'cycles, and we _always_ greased our hair." He laughed fondly. "My Ma was so worried whenever I'd leave; My father left, yknow? Went back to Italy and left my Ma to raise six kids on her own." He sighed at that, a little wistful and sad. Abner furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Your mother must have been a very strong woman."

"The strongest." He nodded in agreement. "I'd always steal to keep my younger three siblings fed, or just general house supplies. Man, you wouldn't know _how_ many times I was arrested. But it was worth it. It wasn't easy for us. Being a single, poor, Latina mother in the 50's...Ma sacrificed a lot for us. It was only fair to do the same for her, y'know?"

Daniel looked over to him, and Abner thought his eyes looked shinier. He nodded along. "My mother was the same way, in how she sacrificed a lot."

"Yeah..." he bit his lip. "You know what really sucks though? Dying. Being immortal. Not being able to talk to my Ma again, or to help her when she needed it. I was the tough kid, I was the one who'd keep everything afloat while my older brother and sister lived their own lives." Daniel seemed to realize he was rambling. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all...emotional on you."

"No, no, it's fine!" Abner waves his hand in passing. "I've never really met anyone as interesting as you. I mean, I've never met someone like _you._ Like a...What was it again? A _Greaser?"_

"Yeah. You got it." That grin came back that made his stomach churn in a way that he never felt before.

Abner scratches the back of his head, biting his lip. "So, uh, if it's not a sensitive topic..." he hen shook his head, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, never mind. It's insensitive."

"Nah, what were ya gonna ask?"

Abner shifted. "I was just curious how you...uhm...how you died?"

It was Daniels turn to shift uncomfortably. Andrew felt bad. Daniel was being so nice and welcoming to him only for Abner to ask such a horrible question. "Oh. Well. I died in a fight with the Soc." He began slowly, like he was trying to put the pieces together. "I don't remember what the fight was even about. But we decided on an abandoned building so the cops don't find us. Seven Geasers and I think eleven Soc. Not very even, but we were streetsmart I guess. Anyways. It was a two story building, so we went to the top. Someone's lit cigarette hit the floor and then there was a fire. The walls were boarded up, the fire started near the stairs, so we were trapped. I, uh, remember being really scared. I guess I knew I was going to die there."

Abner felt more guilt the more Daniel spoke. He sounded so pained and a little unsure. But Daniel didn't stop. "I think the smoke build-up is what got me first. Funny, because I swear I smoked, like, a pack a day. Or maybe it was the flames?" He looked down at his arms, and Abner could see harsh burns along his skin. Daniel was naturally dark skinned, but if Abner focused he could notice them. "I really don't remember. I think eight or nine of us died before the cops an' firefighters could get to us, and the rest were injured by jumping out the in-boarded windows or from the burns."

"Oh." Abner said softly. "I'm...I'm so sorry you died that way." He gently set his hand over Daniels arm in a sigh of comfort.

Daniel mustered up a smile. "Thank you." He grew quiet for a moment, thinking. "...I still think of my Ma. Of my siblings. I know the rest of my gang made sure Ma got all the help she needed. I know they protected my siblings from bullies. But...it's not that same as _me_ doin' it, yknow?" Abner nodded. Daniel shook his head. "'M sorry. I'm being all sad again."

"No, it's fine, really. I love hearing people's stories, please don't think you're bothering me."

Daniels intense golden eyes bore into him again, and Abners chest tightened, and he felt his heart rate grow quicker. "...Thanks." He smiled a little bit, and Abner did the same. Then Daniel shook his head like he was remembering something. "Aw, man!" He stood up. "I forgot I was getting something for Mother Nature. I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Here; I'll walk you to the door."

Abner took Daniels offered hand and stood. Daniel then led the way in a much different direction than the way Dwight and him could recognize, but he didn't mind. When they made it to a door, Daniel turned back to him. "This is a rude way to end this conversation," He laughed awkwardly, "but, uhm, I wouldn't mind if you came back. I don't really open up to people. Could you come back in maybe a week from today?"

"How about tomorrow?" Abner asked quickly. He didn't know why, but he _really_ didn't want to go a week without seeing him.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, let's do tomorrow morning." Daniel winked. "I'll see you then, Andrew."

At first he was confused on why he said 'Andrew' before he recalled that's the fake name he used. Right. He was Andrew to him.

"See you." He responded, and left.

 **.**

 **.**

"Seems like you had an eventful time." Dwight deadpanned when he saw his twin backed against the door, his face confused but almost happy.

Abner gave a little, almost dreamy sigh, "He was so interesting!"

Dwight rolled his eyes. "If by 'interesting' you mean cute?"

Abner shook out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Well, judging by your expression..." he hinted.

Abner bit his lip. "I-I mean, _maybe._ He wasn't bad looking."

"Mhm. Let's go home."

"What did you do for the past two hours?" Abner asked, after catching up to his twin.

Dwight didn't say a word for a moment. "Nothing."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Well, tough."

Abner rolled his eyes and dropped it. "Right. Let's just go home."

So Dwight quickly conjured up the spell and they were home. However, neither could deny that they felt more lonelier than before.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm starting to get in the groove of things again, so thank you all for bearing with me.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **More reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **Love you all and see you in the next one!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! wassup?**

 **ive been busy with work haha and working on Sawyer stuff**

 **anyways, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elizabeth couldn't lie and say her current situation wasn't great. She didn't remember how, but her and Jack had fallen asleep and she woke up to him cuddled up to her comfortably. Moon, help her.

The sun was rising, and she blinked away the sudden ache in her eyes that the light caused. Being a night creature, it took her longer to adjust to light than say, Jack could.

Elizabeth say there for a while, taking in the view around her of glistening trees that were covered in morning dew, how the overall feel of mornings felt so different to sunsets. It was beautiful.

"Jack," She whispered, her lips almost pressing to his temple, "Jackie, wake up."

Jack's face scrunched a little, before his eyes cracked open. He sat up and wiped at his eyes. "We were out all night?"

"I suppose so." She smiled, feeling oh-so-blissed out. She felt great, honestly, more so than she had in years.

"Hm." He hummed, before slowly resting his head back onto her shoulder. "I think I had another memory. But, like, in the form of a dream." He sighed. "I'm not sure, though."

"Oh, really?" Her interest was peaked. "What was it about?"

"It was just me and you, like usual. We looked the same as we do now. You were wearing this flower crown that you said I made." Elizabeth's throat tightened suddenly. This...This was their first kiss. Did he...? "You were also wearing this dress that looked similar to my colonial stuff. Anyways, we were laughing and dancing, it was night. I kept saying I could barely see you in the night, 'cause you blend in to your surroundings. I could see your eyes though. I said they were-" he paused, cheeks turning a shade darker. But she already knew.

"Said they were what?"

Jack let out a tiny breath of air that resembled a laugh. "I said they were... _pretty."_

Yep.

"S-So, we danced." Jack coughed a little, looking embarrassed now. "Neither of us knew what we were doing but we were having fun. Then we stopped right under the moonlight."

Her breathing almost hitched. Oh, Moon.

"And then what happened?"

Jack looked up at her. "Oh, I don't know, 'Beth. You woke me up."

She swore she heard glass shatter in her mind. It was such an intense snap of emotions. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ He was so close!

"Oh." Was all she could say. She was so angry. If he figured it out, if he _knew_ how deep their relationship was, it would all just _work!_

"So it was a memory? Or is my mind playing games on me?"

"...It was a memory." She said carefully.

"Oh. How'd it end? I felt like there was something more."

She wanted him to figure it out himself. She didn't want to tell him everything. What if he felt she was feeding him false stories? No. He needed to do some of this himself. "We just danced, and then fell asleep under the stars if I remember right. Your mother was mad at you for staying out."

Now it was Jack's turn to feel a bit miffed. He knew how it ended. He knew they...hm. Why was she lying? "Oh. Alright."

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He looked a little off.

He sighed, continuing with his act, "I'm just, well, sorry I can't remember anything about us. It makes me feel bad."

"Don't be! You can't help it." Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm just trying to help you as best as I can."

 _'Then why lie?'_ He though, but kept it to himself. "I know, and I really appreciate it, 'Beth. If there's anything else you want to tell me that I need to know, please don't hesitate?" He left it off as more of a question than a plea. Maybe she'd be honest. Maybe she felt he was putting pressure on her, which he wasn't trying to. He was faintly aware of the true extent of their relationship, but the feelings weren't there.

Elizabeth was oddly pretty and incredibly kind and Jack really enjoyed her company. However, Jack felt he didn't have any crushes (when really, he's horrible at identifying them) so he just avoided any sort of relationship. Which honestly? He wouldn't have been that great at anyways given his memory loss and confusion for three hundred years.

But regardless, he couldn't deny that she made him smile. A lot. He had the same affect on her, and he knew that, because she was smiling so much around him. Except now, that is. "...Okay, I will."

Jack waited for her to continue. She didn't. Jack was about to say he knew she was lying about the memory, but quickly decided against it. He knew she was upset about his amnesia, so it was obviously about that. Moon, _why_ was this so complicated? This wasn't fair to either of them.

"'Beth?" He muttered suddenly. She looked over to him.

"Yeah?"

Jack looked down. Maybe he could at least...hint at the fact he knew? "...You were really pretty in the memory. You still are."

Man, if Jack knew how much she would just _glow_ at that, he would've said it sooner. She was a little taken aback by that, and was flattered greatly. Elizabeth stumbled a 'thank you' before dissolving into her blush. Jack grinned back.

"U-Uhm. Do you...Do you want to go back to the Pole?" Elizabeth muttered, glancing at him shyly. He gave a small nod, and soon they fell into the shadows.

.

.

"Hey, where's your kid?" Patrick drawled, leaning up against the rail while Pitch was surprisingly still at the Workshop.

"Which one?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, laughing a little. "Blonde hair, possibly the only sweet one in your family, _also_ the only one currently with someone who she really _really_ likes-"

Pitch turned to him. "Wait- I thought she was here?"

"You didn't notice that you couldn't fee her? I'm surprised. She _is_ your baby."

Pitch began to glance around and tried to be sly about it. Patrick silently counted down from five seconds, knowing full well when he hit one Pitch would freak.

"Waitwaitwait." Pitch shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, becoming deep in thought. "Okay. I assumed she was here. In fact-where's _Frost?"_

"Like I said, I saw them run off like the little lovebirds they are." Patrick made absolute sure to use every wrong thing to say to get under Pitch's skin. It was just funny seeing the _Boogeyman_ of all creatures acting like a frantic mother hen. "They've been gone all day yesterday and night. I checked up on them. They _kissed."_

 _"They did not!"_ He yelled at the Leprechaun, who's expression was only smug.

"Okay I made the last bit up, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Patty if you _dare_ meddle with them-!" Cupid huffed, ready to get onto his brother. However, Patrick was ready to defend himself. Cupid could, in every sense of it, detect when so much as a crush was mentioned. And with Jack and Elizabeth meeting again, Cupid was _ready._ Ooh, was he ready.

"I'm not, I'm not. We all know who you should be threatening." He winked, then gestured to a not-so-happy Pitch.

Cupid glared over at him, not fazed. "My point still, like, stands. _Leave them alone."_

"Firstly; they're teenagers. Second; who do you think you're threatening? Certainly not me."

"Ooh yes I am!" Cupid pouted deeper. "She's, like, waited a long time to get her man!"

"They never dated." He deadpanned, staring Cupid down.

"They didn't?" The God of Love inquired, sounding like he was confused, before crossing his arms and the attitude cane back. "Or you just, like, didn't know?"

Pitch turned to Patrick, muttering, "When did he become so sarcastic?"

Patrick shrugged, "Don't mess with his element." Was all Patrick could offer, because honestly no one was allowed to mess with love, not on Cupid's watch. Pitch, knowing he was losing this, could only sigh in annoyance.

Pitch had to think of _something._ He couldn't lose his remaining child, not to some scrawny, frozen boy. Especially when that scrawny, frozen boy is a Guardian. Nope. He wouldn't allow it.

Cupid's features slowly softened, but he was still firm. "Look. I know you're like, emotional constipated-"

"I'm what now?"

"-Regardless," he continued, competent ignoring him and subtly demanding his full attention, "its fact. I know it. There's definitely pink between them, it's only a matter of time. That, and if Jack remembers _or_ if Elizabeth decides she's, like, tired of waiting for him and just admitting it. Then they'll kiss, then probably get married, then-"

"Okay, Okay, I've heard enough. I highly doubt Frost is even worthy of her attention."

Cupid tsked, looking sympathetic. "Oh _Honey._ Don't underestimate the power of a pretty boy. Cause trust me, Jack's a very pretty boy; he _definitely_ has her full attention." In a nearby mirror, he whipped out some chapstick and began applying, and the sass that was radiating off of him was almost to much at this point. "Like, I'm really sorry you can't relate or anything, but I give it a month before she caves and is on him like a dog on a steak. Case and point."

"I'm out of here." Pitch turned and promptly left as quick as he could, not before he heard Cupid yelling, 'I'm always right!'.

When Pitch was out of sight, Cupid turned to Patrick, who was standing by incredibly amused. "Was I maybe too much?"

"Nah. He needed to hear it."

"I know. I'm never too much." He sighed, continuing to stare in the direction where Pitch left as if the other could feel he was being judged.

Patrick looked over at him and smiled before ruffling his soft curly hair. "No one can ever get enough of you." Cupid gave a cheeky grin at that.

"So what's your bet?"

"Oh, I give her a week."

Cupid hummed, mulling that over. "...It'd be a week if she wasn't so hesitant. I gotta, like, give that girl a talk about how to get him." He began to walk away, seemingly to hunt Elizabeth down.

"You do that, Ed. Pitch'll love that." He responded, and followed him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **whew! im slowly getting back into writing so hopefully its all good now!**

 **anyways, please review! more reviews equals more faster chapters!**

 **i love you all and see you in the next one!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all! this chapters been done for a while but ive just havent had the energy to update lol**

 **this chapter was so much fun to write though!**

 **Well, enjoy! and please review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jack swore the second they fell out of the shadows, all could be seen was a wave of pink. That pink being Cupid, who was giving them this odd look that sort of looked like...excitedness? Then he realized it was probably because he was in Elizabeth's arms because they traveled by her preferred method, which was by shadow.

"There you two are~!" Cupid have a big, cheeky grin, peering at them. "What were you two, like, doing?"

Elizabeth quickly set him down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as her eyes quickly glanced away. "Oh, nothing! We were just, uhm, visiting a place."

"Where?" He asked, somehow getting closer to the two than he had been before, if possible. "Paris? Ooh, how romantic! Maybe you went to, like, see some pretty mountains? Or-Or maybe-"

"We went to where I died." Jack sort of deadpanned, which wasn't his intention. Elizabeth flinched a little, still mad at herself for doing that, but Jack quickly noticed. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly, letting her know he was just trying to get Cupid off their backs. She managed a grin back, understanding.

Cupid paused for a moment, before pouting a little. "Bummer. But like, did you have a good time?"

Jack shrugged along with Elizabeth as they gave tiny nods and looks fo agreement. Cupid was being a little overbearing and they wanted some space to breathe, so they knew they just had to answer his questions and move along. At that, Cupid clapped his hands and let out a little squeal. "Aw, how cute! Now you know nothing can, like, damper your time together!" He sighed dreamily. "But, anyways, I was, like, looking for you 'Bethie!"

"You were?" She asked, before her grabbed her wrist and tore her away from Jack.

"Well, after you father was a total damper on my thoughts and can _not,_ like, realize he's wrong, I figured I needed to, oh!" He realized he was still talking a loud where Jack could hear, when this was a ( _supposedly)_ private matter. The God of Love looked at his psuedo-niece and then Jack, before he began to pull her farther away while his gaze from the Guardian never wavered. "I'll bring her back, Jackie, don't you worry that pretty face of yours!" He winked and they were out of sight, leaving Jack a little confused.

"Pretty face?"

.

.

"What is this about?" She asked, anxiously glancing back to where they'd left Jack.

Cupid tsked, looking down at her with a look of sympathy. "Sweetheart. You gotta, like, listen to me because I'm really the only person who can help you with this."

"And that is...?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders to make her look at him straight in the eye like he was going to lecture her, which, knowing him, she knew where this conversation was leading.

"I know you're, like, about to pounce on that boy but really girl you just gotta admit your feelings for him. I mean, I _know_ he's, like, super gorgeous and you want your man before someone else grabs him, but Sweetie he's romantically stunted. Like, really. I've taught you better than this." He took a deep inhale after that. Before shaking his head and pursing his lips slightly.

Elizabeth, however, was already done with this conversation. "...I'm working on it."

"Oh _really?_ By taking him to the place he _died? Bethie._ That was such a bad move on your part."

"B-But we went there a lot!" She defended, but couldn't shake the anxiety that crawled onto her. It _wasn't_ a good idea, but it's been years! Of course it took her a minute to understand! She would never hurt Jack intentionally, and if she did when they were over there she regretted it terribly.

"Did you go literally _anywhere_ else?" He asked, at first still a little tense, but then Cupid noticed her shake a little and eased up. She had always been the most nervous one out of Pitch's kids, definitely the people-pleaser. "Somewhere you'd hang out the most besides the lake, Bethie?" His tone was softer this time.

She thought. Well, no, not really. They never strayed away from his village. It was to risky for him, especially at night. Wild animals and such. They mostly played around the lake. "...Not really."

"Well, we can change that!" Cupid smiled, pulling her close. "You both can go literally, like, anywhere you'd like! But my personal favorite suggestion is Paris. Ah, the lights, the music, the food! So romantic, so lovely!" He gave another dreamy sigh. "The _City of Love!_ Like,What's more perfect then that?"

Elizabeth was silent for a moment before saying, "I want _him_ to figure it out."

"Figure...what out?"

"About us." She muttered, looking down at her hands which were fumbling. "I feel like he thinks I'm feeding him lies or something. I want him to regain his memories. I want him to make the first move. I want _my_ Jack back. He's there, I know he is. But...he's also not?" She looked at him, her warm grey eyes shining slightly. Cupid nodded a little gravely, feeling how badly this hurt her.

"I get it, Sweetheart. I don't know, like, why his memories were wiped. But trust me, he'll remember. It's just gonna take some time. For now, I think, like, being with him will kickstart those memories, and maybe those past feelings." Cupid gave her a hug and she returned it, allowing a few tears she'd been holding in to let loose. "He'll be back. Your Jack will be back." He soothed when she let out a little sob, and he began to rock her.

"I know- I know. It's hard."

Cupid felt that last bit hit him harder than anything else, oddly enough. It reminded him of his situation with Death.

"Just spend more time with him like you have. It will work." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. He was the God of Love. While that meant giving advice, he was also there to comfort those who need it.

Elizabeth sniffed with a nod, and slowly began to pull away to wipe her tears. She bit her lip slightly. "I really miss him."

Cupid nodded in understanding, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Just, like, remember what we talked about, okay? Ask him what all he remembers and just tell him stories of you two. I know he loves them. I can feel it. It may not be much, but I'm, like, positive it will work."

She gave a small grin. "...He likes it when I tell him about us?"

"What? Bethie why are you acting like you don't know?" He feigned shock. "If I can feel how much you love being with him, then _surely_ I can, like, do the same for him." He sighed. "I swear, Sweetie, you're just as bad with romance as he is. Makes my job much harder!"

"Wait-when have you done anything to help me?" Elizabeth asked, deadpanning slightly.

"I have!" He defended. "...Or, at least, I will _soon._ Speaking of which, I need to talk to your man."

Elizabeth blushed fiercely at that, muttering. "He's not my 'man'."

Cupid only waved her off, already making his way out. "Yeah, yeah sure. Give me like twenty minutes with him. Tata, Daring~!"

When Cupid was out of sight, Elizabeth sighed. "Jack isn't going to stand a chance."

.

.

Jack was hoping to see Elizabeth walk back over, but when he saw pink curly hair, he knew a talk was coming.

Now, he didn't dislike Cupid, in fact, he did like him! However, boundaries aren't really Cupid's _thing,_ yknow? And Jack was so touch starved as it is that he didn't know how to react when Cupid gets all touchy with him. He wasn't warmed up to him like he was with Elizabeth.

"Soooooo, Jackie~," he hummed, pulling Jack close to his side, making him fidget a little. "Elizabeth's a great girl, isn't she? Wait, wait, don't answer. I, like, know she is. Moon, I've known her since she was born!"

"...Oh yeah?" Jack went along, looking around for an exit which would be deemed useless as he was still glued to the God of Loves side. "Well, I mean, yeah she is."

"And you know what, like, you two were, right?"

"We were...friends." He answered carefully.

Cupid stopped grinning and gave a frown. "You hesitated."

Jack forced a easy grin, "No, I'm just a little confused why this is happening. Not exactly from my bucket list."

Cupid laughed a little. "Aww, how cute! But Jack, I hope you know you don't have to play dumb with me!"

"I-" he began, but was cut off.

"Now, listen. I know a lot about you, Jackie. Mostly your love life, which is _horribly_ bland and honestly kind of sad? Anyways! You know, I know, Elizabeth knows, Pitch knows, Patty knows, Death knows-"

"Okay okay," Jack finally broke free from Cupid's grip. "What do we all supposedly know?"

Cupid hesitated for a moment. "...Well, you probably would know if Manny hadn't, like, wiped your mind clean." He frowned and gave a little hum. "I'm still not sure why he did that? Anyways. I've said to much." He turned away dramatically, and Jack felt a little frustrated now.

"No, what do I know?"

"Ask Elizabeth."

"No, Cupid, I'm asking _you."_

"Okay, okay!" He sighed. "You two _dated._ There. Cats out of the, like, bag or whatever. Now we can kindly move on, right from where you two left off hundreds of years ago. How nice."

Jack had a feeling, but to hear it confirmed made him feel...odd. Yeah, he felt _odd._ "So we really did date?" He muttered, looking amazed.

Cupid nodded, arms crossed. "Yeah, yeah, not really a shock considering she's been flirting with you since she saw you."

"But-But, wait, I don't know what to do?" A growing panic curried in his chest. He wasn't sure if he had genuine feelings for her. Yes, she made his heart race a little and he felt giddy whenever she smiled at him but...was that _romantic_ feelings? Or was this whole situation just making him think he likes her that way?

"What do you mean?" Cupid tilted his head, confused by that question. "You...yknow, ask her out? What's the, like, problem?"

Feeling a tad apprehensive, Jack swallowed thickly, feeling an sudden pressure against his chest. "I-I mean, I don't...I don't _know_ if I like her that way. I've never... _liked_ someone that way?"

"You're telling me that Jack Frost, _the_ Jack Frost, has never had a crush before?"

Jack flushed. "Well...I _have._ But-"

Cupid suddenly jolted forward, excited. " _Ooh,_ who was it?"

"No one. Let's stick to Elizabeth-"

"No, no, no! Tell me. You're, like, surprisingly hard to read." Cupid leaned in closer, studying him. Then he saw a face flash in front of him, and Cupid gave a little gasp and began to grin. " _Really?_ Huh. If I wasn't, yknow, the God of Love," He dramatically flipped his hair. "I would've guessed you had a crush on him-"

"Shh!" He hissed, holding his index finger up. " _Don't_ say anything about it. I'm over it. I don't have a crush anymore."

"'Cept you do, Sweetheart." His eyes crinkled as his smile grew. "On her. I can see it. Can _feel_ it."

Jack frowned, looking unsure. Cupid knew someone was really up. He died down on his dramatics, and instead offered a sympathetic gaze. "Now, just what is the problem?"

"...I don't know if you're just saying that."

"Saying what?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "That you're, like, telling me I have a crush on her when I don't even know how I feel about her. I don't know. With her, everything just goes...cloudy. Like I'm trying to remember her but I can't. What if I don't actually feel the same way? What if I never fully remember her?" Cupid watched him as he began to pace. "This is difficult. I can't do anything about that. I can't pretend I have feelings for her when I just met her. I certainly can't pick up where we left off! I just...I feel pressured."

Cupid finally understood. "Oh." He said softly. "I wasn't meaning too. And I know that isn't her intention either. It's only because she was, like, so _devastated_ when she heard you died. You two really _were in love._ I didn't mean to pressure you. I just want her happy, and you make her, like, happy." His hand tested gently on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't look at him and kept his gaze to the floor. "I'll try to, like, help you the best I can on your memories. For both of your sakes. Because honestly, Jack, its not fair to her."

"Yeah. You're right." Jack finally glanced up, just a little, and the corners of his mouth turned up in gratitude. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He winked. "Now, you don't have to ask her out until you're sure. And, not to be _that guy,_ but I know you do," he rushed, "but, like, I also know it only matters if you know in your heart. And I get that! But if you have _any_ questions about her, your relationship, or if you're just, like, confused about your feelings, don't hesitate to let me know!" Jack was pulled close to Cupid, pressing against him, and he stopped breathing for a moment. "Though, remember this, Sugar; _I'll know_ if you hesitate."

"Okay." Jack muttered.

Cupid smiled brightly, so brightly it could light up a room. "Good! Well, I'll let you go now. Nice talk, Jackie~!"

Cupid walked over to where he had left Elizabeth, opened the door to reveal her sitting there, impatiently. "You're good now, Honey. I'm, like, done."

"Finally." She muttered, and quickly went to stand over by Jack again. Instantly, he felt at ease. "I hope he didn't freak you out."

"...Nope, it's all fine." He laughed a little, waving that off. He didn't like the sudden weight in his gut. Cupids words, how it wasn't fair to her, came up. He was right. They needed to talk. "But, um. It got me thinking."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled a little, but felt Jack's nervousness. "...What about?"

He looked around, before his eyes landed on the room Elizabeth had been previously in. "Well, lets just go have a talk."

She frowned, but nodded. She slowly followed him to the room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **elizabeth im sorry i gave you such a repressed boi but at least he cute tho**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **more reviews equals more, faster chapters!**

 **love you all and see you in the next one!**


End file.
